Sex Games
by Feilan
Summary: Dark is the high school prince, while Daisuke is the silent and mysterious boy whom no one seems to notice. Dark learns that some mysterious are better being left unsolved, but when was Dark ever the type to listen to reason? D/D, Yaoi. Slowly being rewritten for added detail and messy grammar. Now contains explicit rape scenes and Sex.
1. Prologue

**Title - **Sex Games**  
Part -** 0/?**  
Author - **Feilan**  
Warning -** This fic might not be for sensitive souls, so if you can't deal with violence and rape then please just click the 'back' buttom. Thank you!  
**Genre -** Romance/Angst/Drama  
**Pairing -** Dark/Daisuke, mainly and then there's small amount of Krad/Daisuke/Satoshi.  
**Rating -** M  
**Disclaimer -** The usual, don't own, don't sue.

* * *

-"Blah, blah..." Speech  
- 'Blah, blah...' Thoughts

**NOTE**: This prologue has been rewritten on the 27th of September, 2013. To any old readers finding this story again, you might notice some slight changes and added detail from now on. I will slowly work on the other chapters as well. For the purpose of reverting this story to my new writing style. I wrote this 6-7 years ago so well, I can't maintain the same style I had as a kid, I apologize. Events and situations wont be changed.

**Summary:** Dark is the high school prince, while Daisuke is the silent and mysterious boy whom no one seems to notice. Dark learns that some mysterious are better being left unsolved, but when was Dark ever the type to listen to reason? D/D, Yaoi.

* * *

**Sex Games**  
_Prologue_

"Does it feel good when your daddy sticks his cock up your arse?!" The brown-haired boy asked mockingly while laughing at me. His little gang joined in, and shoved me back towards their leader when I backed away from the railing. They had cornered me on the rooftop of our school, blocking the exits left me with no escape routes, I was caught.

"Faggot!" The guy on my left sneered as he pushed me again.

These people were a sick and twisted bunch who took the simple act of bullying to a whole new level, and before today I would had never imagined just how much this cruelty of theirs amounted to. If only I had stayed home, if only Wiz wasn't with me, if only I had never become their target of the month. What did my regrets do for us though, nothing at all, I couldn't save Wiz all by myself against a group of eight. They had my full attention, because they had my weakness dangling by his ears over the railing, frozen in fear and looking down on the street below. Wiz was peeping in fear. I wanted to just jump at Keiji right then and there to fight for Wiz's life but then he would surely let go of Wiz, I couldn't take that risk.

"This little disgusting whore is looking at you _like that_, Keiji." One of the goons laughed somewhere behind me. "Perhaps he wants a ride."

A wicked smile spread across his warped face, and in his bottomless black eyes was a feeling that unnerved me greatly, it was not hate nor abhor of me - which is what alerted me the most. What did these bullies want from me? They could call me, all these disgusting nicknames they wanted, that didn't bother me the least, I could live with that, but this was beyond that now. There was no point of return left for me and I was forced to watch them threatening the life of my pet. What sick bastards. Sick bastards who would without qualms kill animals just for the fun of it. Wiz squeaked in panic, and I felt my heart break.

"_Please, don't hurt Wiz…" _I begged with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was crying in front of these heartless pricks and I felt so _weak_. Don't cry. Stop crying. Not in front of these people.

I couldn't hold back any longer, that tight lump of frustration and anger at being so helpless didn't help either. I cried, even though I had promised myself I wouldn't, not in front of _them_. I didn't want them to see my tears. The only thing that kept me from running away was Wiz, my only friend and pet.

"You're just so sick! You piece of shit!" Hands grabbed me and forced me down on the ground, flat on my stomach. I grunted in pain as one of them sat on top of me and held my arms down, and then I felt it. The boy was straddling my ass and had started grinding against me. Even through his jeans and my own, I felt his hard-on. Suddenly it all made sense. This sicko, and probably the whole group, was turned on by breaking their victims be it female or male. How many people before me had they sexually abused? They had no fucking morals at all, and there they were calling me gay? "M-mhn, he sure likes it Kei."

"Hahah, what a whore!" Keiji laughed in front of me, before he bend down near my face to whisper in my left ear, after making sure to keep Wiz out of my reach. "Hmm, Daisuke-chan was it. Did your mum commit suicide because you like to fuck men?"

I knew I was glaring, but then the freak on top of me ground me into the rough stone floor. "Nngh!" and forced a grunt from me, by nearly pushing the air out of my lungs. It was so painful, but to my bullies it sounded different I had no doubt.

"What a slut, you made him moan, Akai. Do it again!" Were the excited roar, and the others quickly joined in. "Take his clothes off already! He wants it bad!" and as if on command the bigger boy started tugging on my pants, earning him more attention from his comrades. Keiji remained near my face and smirked evilly and he bend down closer again letting his lips brush against my ear, breathing heavily. "_You should have come with me when I was being nice, Red_." he whispered so the other couldn't hear. "_I would have made you feel better, why did you have to resist you fool_."

The chill of horror travelled through my body as my pants were torn off. Keiji's words rang in my mind as I remembered where I had seen him before. It had been a few weeks ago when he had been following me around, randomly trying to chat me up and smiling like a fool...in love with me. No. No. No. This was not what I wanted to think about. Keiji didn't truly care for me in the least, this was nothing but a sick fetish he had where he took pleasure in tormenting his victims. The chill of horror travelled through my body as cold air touched my now bare legs. With a last tug, Akai had torn my pants off and had now gotten up but with a foot, firmly planted on my lower back. "I heard you use your rabbit in your sexual activities. You're just so sick, you know that?!"

"Why don't you go hang yourself! LOSER!"

"_Give him back to me! He hasn't done anything to you, he's just a rabbit!"_ I managed to rasp out, but my voice was nearly gone.

"Yes, he's just a rabbit and we're doing him a favour by killing him so that you can't abuse him anymore, you psycho!"

Keiji, who were now standing again, held his hand out over the railing and Wiz looked at me sadly, but the peeps of terror had stopped, as if he had resigned to his fate. My tormentor gav a nod to the others as they pulled me up from the ground and pinned me to the wall. That was the last time I saw wiz alive, just hanging there, by his ears, in a loose hold. His red eyes were now looking at me as Keiji let go…

_No...no...no. It wasn't true._

"NOOOO WIIIIZZZ!" I screamed, but it was too late. Little wiz fell to his death and nothing in this world could stop it. I felt their hold on my slacken and I flung himself at the railing, looking down at the hard asphalt street below where people had stopped up to look at the bloodied body of my dead pet. He couldn't possibly be alive after falling from fifth floor. My eyes stung again, and my vision blurred completely. I couldn't see the blood anymore, my tears blinded me and they wouldn't stop coming.

The next thing I remembered was a hard punch to my face that caused me to fall limply to the ground, my glasses broke as they collided with the hard stone floor and there I laid coughing and spitting out the blood that had gathered in my mouth from the numbing blow that had connected with the side of my head. The ground became wet and damp with my tears, and nothing they did caught my attention, I could only let it happen. Right then, Keiji kicked me in the stomach, sending me into a fit of coughs. I crumbled together in the corner as stings of pain spread through my entire body, a new flood of tears burned in my eyes and I was gasping for breath in between the unbearable muscle-cramps and constant flurry of punches and kicks aimed at my joints to stop me from moving. Only vaguely did I notice the ripping sound of my remaining bloodstained clothes being torn to pieces. Teeth cut through my lips where I had bitten my button lip hard as I tried to bear with the continuous kicks and punches all over me like a shower of rain. "He has cracked."

"Let's just fuck him then, as a parting gift."

"…N-no…please…don't do thi-" I tried to beg, but the response was a punch to my right eye. I could feel something different from tears, streaming down my cheeks, it was warmer, it was blood. A lot of it. Where did it come from? It hurt everywhere so I couldn't locate the wound, but one thing was sure...it was _My_ blood. My whole body was now trembling furiously and a nasty bile rose in my stomach when I felt those dirty hands reach out for my last piece of clothing, my underwear. Touching me almost gently. It was disgusting. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me.

"Stop struggling, you want this." Keiji laughed as he forced my boxers into my mouth to prevent me from screaming. He forced my hands on my back and tied them mercilessly with my torn t-shirt and flipping me over. I used the remaining strength I had in my to hold my legs closed, but the others grabbed my knees and forced me to spread wide. I closed my wet eyes and refused to look at the pulsing organ lightly gracing own limp penis. Cringing I turned my face to the side. Only seconds after that I could feel a piercing pain as his warm and very stiff cock pushed at my entrance. It burned, and my eyes opened wide as Keiji's solid cock pushed past my ring muscle and embedded itself deep inside me. He groaned, and his face was next to mine, looking at me with those bottomless eyes again, before he let out a gasping breath on my neck where he buried his face, and sniffed me loudly. Stunned, I couldn't feel a thing, a second or two later I bit the cloth in my mouth as the pain washed over me with a vengeance, and then he ground his hips against me with a close but powerful push, without even pulling out before as if he attempted to go even deeper, and what I felt made me cry again. "Ahn." The tip of his cock was briefly touching something inside and it felt almost good despite the pain, but only almost, because it could never overwhelm my disgust and hatred for this guy. My stomach churned with revulsion and I felt like puking, as he moaned loudly like he actually liked what he was doing to me.

I hated it, I hated it all, every piece of this demon who moaned silently into my ear, using my body to get off on with his sick fantasies. "_R-resist_ _all you want... I will make you cum, Red... And then you will pay.. for rejecting me_." I shivered, still aching as he pulled out slowly before crashing back in with a strength that tore a silent scream from my stuffed mouth. A hand grabbed my still soft dick and starting rubbing it in a somewhat gentle manner, as I fought back the urge to throw up again when the continuous thrusting began and all I felt was pain and warm sticky blood making the intrusion slicker. I closed my eyes again as I tried to block out the sounds of Keiji's pleasure. Pleasure in abusing me, pleasure from using my body, pleasure from seeing my pain. His cock rammed my prostrate by luck and my body reacted to it, and almost as if he had won some contest, he started eagerly jerking my now semi hard penis, it didn't feel good, not at all, I couldnt even feel it, but my body still reacted. Was I just numb? Whether that was a blessing or a curse I couldn't tell, but then he started aiming for my pleasure point and I felt a small part of me moan at the sensation.

If I wanted this to be over with any sooner, if I wanted to make him stop, I had to let him feel like he had won, and that's what I would do. I would make this sick fuck end. And I would live. He would have nothing on me anymore. Nothing to take from me, no Wiz, no virginity...the sick fuck probably thought I was a virgin somewhere in that fucked up head of his, and if that would help him get off faster then so be it.

My penis sent vague sensations of pleasure to the rest of me, amongst all the pain and I let myself slowly get worked to a breaking point by focusing on that slight feeling of dull pleasure, which was nearly impossible with the ache from it all nearly making me faint. I was certain I could feel his smirk against the side of my face as I let out low noises, escaping through the cloth so only he could hear. At this, to my surprise, Keiji almost began to tremble on top of me, and his voice had gotten guttural to my ears. His cock was moving faster, deeper and more desperately as he started to get over-excited and I knew he was trying to last a bit longer but I wouldn't allow it. So I tightened all I could and he went into spasms as he pumped my dick mercilessly willing me to release and I let it happen. No great pleasure, but I had ejaculated nonetheless and the liquid instantly trickled from my stomach and down my sides as he grabbed my ass, firmly yanking me back onto his whimpering cock that met me with a last rough, rippling thrust, and then it started pulsating uncontrollably within me. His balls were squeezed against my lower back from the proximity.

Seed filled me up, causing a strange discomfort in my abdomen, almost as much as his croaky moan against my neck. Keiji quickly pulled away from me, with a satisfied smirk on his sweaty, red face. I was sick from looking at them, I was hurting from the bruises, but the bleeding in my lower body was what I felt the most, but all I could feel really was my emotional pain, I thought of Wiz, and then I noticed, I hadn't stopped crying for even a moment as he raped me, I just couldn't keep up with my physical reactions anymore, in this world of hurt. "You slutty little thing." He put his dripping organ back into the confinement of his underwear and zipped his pants.

My legs were trembling all drenched with my blood mixed with the leftovers of his release, now seeping freely onto the stone floor. A couple of the guys looked closer, but I didn't have the energy to collect my legs. They should be leaving now that there was nothing to watch. If only I had known how wrong I was. "Who is next?" It didn't stop at that. I didn't how many it was, just that I was being used by all of them. I could no longer feel the pain as they raped me, fondled me, touched me, groped me and tore at me cruelly while my body was most vulnerable to them. I couldn't sense anything, I was too weak to notice as they finally dumped me like a ragdoll. I was thrown to the ground and some of the pain returned to my body only to disappear again as they broke me slowly.

The others kicked me, still, but the only thing I could feel was the warm tears mixed with blood spilling from my eyes as they left me lying on the floor, naked and cowering, with my head down.

"Look at him man! Slutty as fuck. He's a masochist." A voice taunted and laughter and other insults followed.

I believed my nose was broken, along with my left arm and right leg. My ankle appeared sprained and most of my limps were dislocated or were twisted in a normally _impossible _pose, I couldn't feel the pain from the rape, only the wet sticky feeling of blood and semen between my legs, but that wasn't the worst, I had probably broken a couple of my ribs too, my lungs ached and it was yet proving more difficult to breathe by the second.

Sometimes I wonder how I survived.

I just laid there for hours and no one came to get me, the pain had returned after a while and finally I fainted from the loss of blood…unfortunately destiny was cruel enough to let me live…but for what? More pain...?


	2. Chapter One

**Title -** Sex Games  
**Part -** 1/???  
**Author -** Feilan87  
**Warning -** Yaoi, shounen-ai, lime/lemon-ness in later chaps.  
**Genre -** Romance/Drama  
**Pairing -** Dark/Daisuke, mainly, and then some small amounts of Krad/Daisuke/Satoshi.  
**Rating -** M for Mature content later on.  
**Disclaimer -** The usual, don't own, don't sue.

-"Blah, blah..." Speech  
- 'Blah, blah..." thoughts

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews, even though it was just a prologue i still got some pretty good reviews. Love ya all!This chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer - **Broken Vows**! You're such a loyal reader to all my stories!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sex Games**

**By: F**_e_I**l**_a**n**8_**7**

_Chapter one_

The Prince and the Boy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Three month after…_

(Dark's POV.)

"Riiiikuuuuu!!!"

The reddish brown-haired girl turned around as I hug her by the waist, I just love the squeal she makes as I do so.

I wonder if she would ever take my feelings for her seriously or if she would keep trying to pair me up with that thick-headed bitch of a sister she has, Risa I think her name was. Unlike Risa, Riku was perfection itself, while Risa was just…annoying, and rather stupid if I may say so. That girl was a clueless oaf. How come she not have noticed, that I've been avoiding her for the last three months?

Yes, I'm pretty new at the school, new, but still popular. I think I've made it obvious that I liked Riku over Risa countless of times, there should be a law against how stupid one can get. But in Risa's case it was simply extreme.

"Dark you baka!"

_I love you too, Riku!_

I tickled her, it was so tempting that I simply couldn't resist. She began to laugh, wriggling in my arms as she finally managed to break free of my hug. She turned back to her serious self at once.

"You promised Risa that you would meet her at the beach, don't forget it this time! I don't wanna sit up all night consoling her because you mess up!" Riku said. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkled with life.

"I know! I know! Don't have to remind every five minutes, do ya?" I said while I secretly wished she was going to be there instead of Risa.

"If it helps you remember I'd do it every minute!"

"Okay! I got it." I sighed in defeat. I'd do anything for that girl.

"Let's go, I don't wanna be late for school." Riku said as she grabbed her bag, pushing me outta the door. We drove in my car, I always enjoyed every minute with her, but for some odd reason she never sat in the passenger seat next to me.

-----------------------------

(Daisuke's POV.)

I limped my way to school. It was already half past eight and I was late, but I couldn't walk faster than I did, due to my 'handicap'. I was lucky I could still walk, actually I wasn't supposed to, so it was kind of a miracle, for _me_, others just thought I looked funny when I _tried_ to walk somewhat normal.

The doctors had told me that I would never walk completely normal again but at least I could get close to normal if I walked a lot everyday to train my calf muscle up again, they were pretty much the reason I walked funny, coz the lower part of my right leg had been dislocated and it really hurt when they had to pull it back in place.

To my luck, I hadn't broken any ribs, only close to but it still hurt like hell and I had problems sitting up in the start coz it hurt to breathe.

My father for once let me be to heal myself, even though he had more patience with beating me up. He was never home when I got home from school. He was always spending most of his nights drinking somewhere. Then I could at least be alone there. But when he saw my hospital bill he freaked out, and that's the reason I didn't already start in school a week ago. (1)

I had been absent for the last three months but I seriously doubt anyone would bother to know that. Now it was near the summer holidays so I think I should be able to survive the last month of school.

Sometimes I couldn't help but think that maybe my classmates just secretly _hoped_ I was dead. Now was the day I would have to return to my second hell.

I heard a car with a very high speed come this way from around the corner down the road. The driver nearly drove out on the pavement where I walked as he swung around the corner of a peaceful residential neighbourhood which where sort of a short cut to school for me. I flung to the nearest three as the car drove by, and it would have hit me if I hadn't moved in time.

I gave a sigh as I walked through the gates of my reality's hell. School never reminded me of anything good, only bad memories. I didn't want to think about it, but on the other hand I couldn't help it, the school also had the memory of Wiz to it and _that_ was something I would never allow myself to forget.

--------------------------

(Dark's POV.)

Riku had scolded me for driving too fast and nearly hitting some boy, but I didn't even see him and normally I'm a very observant person. Was there really a boy at all? Maybe Riku was just hallucinating, it was pretty warm and maybe it was just something she thought she saw because of dehydration.

She sat at the table next to me, glaring daggers at me for staring at her, but I couldn't help it. Whenever I see something, beautiful or simply cute I can't keep my eyes off it. And Riku was both.

I hear a slight disturbance in the class, probably just some idiot who was late and too dumb to hear the bell.

Riku's eyes flashed with some strange emotion I had never seen before, she was staring at someone. Not with coldness or happiness. It was a look of gentleness something that was rare to see coming from her.

I reluctantly looked at the person whom my crush seemed to think so gently of. It was a little redheaded boy sitting a few seats away from us. I had never seen this boy before, was he new? There was an aura of sadness and mystery to him. Strange.

The bell rang and I looked at my blank paper. SHIT! I hadn't written anything. I was probably too busy staring at pretty Riku. Oh well, she would probably let me borrow her notes. The class stormed out leaving only me, Riku and the redhead back. I poked Riku softly.

"What?" She snapped at me as she seemed somehow frustrated.

"Who's the redhead?" I asked as my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"What redhead?" She simply said as she avoided eye contact with me, for a second I thought I could see a tinge of sadness but maybe it was just me.

I turned around to see that the boy was gone. I was so sure he'd been there just a moment ago. How could he have walked out without me hearing it?

"The boy who was just here before!" I said, hoping she knew who I talked about now, how could she not know.

"There was no boy in the first place, Dark, we're alone." She said distantly as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Why did it feel as if she lied to me? Did _I_ just see things that weren't really there? Maaaan I need some cold water now. "Let's get to lunch."

------------------------

(Daisuke's POV.)

"What are you doing here? The library is closed, can't you read?!" the old raven-haired librarian scolded him, as she fixed her glasses and pointed at the sign at the door.

"I-I'm s-sorry, it's just that I burrowed these books three months ago and wasn't able to return them before now." I said stammering slightly under her hateful glare.

"Give me the books and get to lunch, boy!" She said practically ripping them out of his hands. She laughed at him. "Hmm Gravitation… Manga? I didn't know you read that. Think you can escape life by reading? What a sad case you are."

I ignored her little speech. She had never liked me. From the very day I started in high school, she had despised me. I didn't blame her though, everyone despised me so it wasn't really anybody's fault, it was only to be expected, right?

If anyone were friendly to me, or simply normal things other that cursing me or beating me up, then it was like signing your own contract to a life in hell…with me. So people did what they had to do to survive, just ignore my existence and if you can't ignore me then just harass me. It was like an unspoken rule, everyone knew it.

I walked towards the cafeteria as I found my usual seat by a table for two in the corner of the room. Normally I would have Wiz with me in my bag and he would sit at the table eating strawberries with me, but he wasn't here anymore and now I was for the first time in my life, completely alone.

I heard a growling sound from my stomach, it was so embarrassing, but on the other hand, who would have cared if I was hungry?

I had not brought any lunch and neither did I have any money, so why was I here? I didn't know, guess it was just the only place I could be, in the corner by myself.

I crumbled together in my corner as I saw Keiji and the others enter the cafeteria, all engaged with a discussion about some new student. Unlike me they talked about him with respect and awe. At least they won't notice me then. They probably think I'm dead just like the rest of the school thinks coz no one had noticed me, I was invisible. Well, silence is better than violence…I guess.

Looking over at the entrance I saw Riku, and someone with her. A tall purple-haired guy I had never seen before, just another person to put against me. Everyone seemed to stare at this guy, like he was some ethereal human of godly status. He was probably just some new popular guy who happened to have good looks and wealthy parents who spoiled him, just Riku's type of boyfriend. I knew t was just a matter of time before he would be wrapped into her web, I somehow pitied him. But at least his parents loved him, that was more than what I could say about mine.

"…seriously! I'm telling you, I saw someone and NO I'm not hallucinating!" The tall boy said. It was pretty clear that Riku was getting annoyed. Or at least to me it was.

Once I actually believed she wanted to be my friend, but that was _once_, now I knew better than to trust her. She was the reason my life had become a living hell, not that it wasn't hell before it always has been but she just made it worse by starting rumours, soon after people thought I was gay and that I were in love with my father, how sick can people get? Maybe I was bisexual but that didn't mean I had a thing for my father. I both hated him and loved him. Maybe he was cold-hearted and violent, but he was still my dad, and lately he'd been a little kinder to me, I guess that was his way of telling me that he cared for me, and I was desperately clinging to the only type of love I could ever get.

Maybe I should hate Riku like any normal person would coz I had a good reason to, but I didn't. I wouldn't be like _them_…

------------------------

(Dark's POV.)

"Dark! Give it up already, there is _no_ redheaded boy in our class, just ask everyone else."

Why didn't anyone believe me? I scanned the room to see the exact same boy from before sitting in the corner by a small table, why didn't he eat? That was why he was here wasn't it?

"Look he's right there!" I said pointing at the corner where he _this_ time still sat calmly looking at his hands for some odd reason.

"Stop fooling around already." She said not looking up. But this time there was something else over her voice, that same gentleness like in class and I was now convinced that she knew exactly who I where talking about. I looked at the table again but the boy was gone. I saw a flash of red at the door leading out of the cafeteria. How the hell did he do that?!

"Not this time!" I stood up as I followed the boy out of the cafeteria, where I could hear Riku yell at me in the background.

"Dark! Stay away from him! I warn you! If you talk to him then…" I could tell Riku was furious, but right now I didn't really care.

"Then what exactly?" I had stopped and the redhead had disappeared from my sight once again. I didn't know why, but I was something about this boy that made me so god damn curious.

"Dark…please?"

I threw a glance at the door. Giving a sigh in defeat, I sat down with her and the others.

---------------------

(Daisuke's POV. After school)

I made myself walk faster, I could already hear, Mrs. Miyasaka's voice in my head.

"_If you're late once just _once_ then you're fired! Do I make myself clear?"_

I couldn't be late, I needed that job. Miyasaka owned the grill-bar near the beach, where I worked after school. She was a strict woman and sort of a perfectionist. You could not make any mistakes around her. I could swear she had eyes in the back of her head. If you did something wrong or was late for that matter then you could consider yourself fired, simple as that, so I had made sure never to make a single mistake, coz there would never be a second chance with her.

Actually I didn't even know if I still had my job, after all, I had been absent for three months, maybe it was too much to hope for.

I knocked on the backdoor as I hoped that someone else, no, _anyone_ else, would open the door instead of her. But fate was cruel to me once again.

I could feel my legs shaking under my weight, I still wasn't used to walk long distances. The door opened revealing the stern woman.

"What do you want?!" She scowled at me and I began to doubt she even remembered me.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa, ma'am." I said slowly so that I wouldn't stammer. "I worked here three months ago."

"Oh yeah! The little clumsy brat? Now I remember! But you see, you don't work here any longer so run off and destroy someone else's life."

"Wait! but I really need this job-"

SLAM!

I already knew my chances of still having a job, nonetheless, I couldn't help but feel a little worthless.

"Hey! Wait! You there!" I turned around as I could a hand press down on my shoulder, causing me to stumble into the others arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I heard the young guy say as he helped me to me balance.

It was a tall young guy, with piercing golden eyes and a long ponytail of golden blonde hair resting gracefully over his shoulder. He pretty much looked like an angel to me, so beautiful.

"Its okay, no need to be, I should be the one apologizing." I said shyly.

"Haha, you're a cute one, I'm Krad by the way, Krad Hikari" He blonde introduced himself.

"I'm glad to meet you, Hikari-sempai."

"Just call me Krad. All that title shit makes me feel so old. Oh well, I just sort of overheard your conversation with Miyasaka and I kinda own this small café and I could really use some help there. That is if you _want_ to work for me?"

I was so relieved that I hadn't noticed I had started to cry tears of joy. Krad though seemed to think I was sad.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said gently patting my shoulder.

"No, it's not what you think. It's just…this means so much to me! Thank you! Thank you so much! Of course I want to work for you!"

He smiled softly, a smile I'd only seen coming from one person before. My mother, she used to smile like that too.

"I'm glad, here's my number. You just call tomorrow and then I'll make schedule so you can work after school. The café is called "Storm" you won't miss it. Well C'ya!"

I watched in awe as the blonde took his leave.

I couldn't believe my luck! Maybe the world wasn't such a bad place anyway. Krad seemed like a sweet boss. I think I was going to like it. I suddenly felt like a heavy weigh was lifted from my shoulders as I decided to go down to the beach for a little walk.

I had only walked a few feet's before I was run down by someone.

--------------------

(Dark's POV.)

'I can't believe my luck!' I thought sarcastically as I speeded up. I did this for Riku, for her and only her. Maybe Risa's crush would wear off soon, if I just acted like the normal _boring_ type. Anyone would get sick of that sometime.

I rushed past the grill bar as I suddenly hit something small and very soft. It looked down at the boy on the ground. I soon recognized the soft yet wild red locks. It was him! That very same boy from my class!

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he narrowed his eyes, hands touching the ground frantically in search for his glasses, lying a few feet's away.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the ground, he was so light. How could anyone be this light? I froze as a breathtaking sight met me.

The most beautiful ruby eyes I had ever seen, said giant eyes looked up at me, or not exactly focusing on me, he could barely see me without those thick glasses. Only two things in my mind.

'_How could anyone have such beautiful eyes and dare to hide them behind glasses?'_

And also.

'_He would look cute with contacts.'_

--------------------------

(1) - Here he refers to his father violent behaviour, and if you read between the lines then you will probably see the hidden meaning.

So, that was the first chap. I honestly don't know if it's good or bad, but i sure hope it's good. This is a fic where anything can happen.

PLEASE REVIEW, reviews are pretty:)

Love, Feilan87 aka. Merubie /blows kisses at everyone/


	3. Riku's Boytoy

**Title - **Sex Games  
**Part - **2/???  
**Author -** Feilan87  
**Warning -** Yaoi, Shounen-ai, lime/lemon-ness later on.  
**Genre -** Romance/Drama  
**Pairing -** Dark/Daisuke, little Krad/Daisuke/Satoshi.  
**Rating -** M for mature content in the later chaps.  
**Disclaimer -** The usual, don't own, don't sue.

-"Blah, blah..." Speech.  
- 'Blah, blah...' Thoughts

**A/N** - I want to thank...

**Squall's-angel03, **OneMind4U_Dhaki and her sister Chi-Chan_**, TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma,** kaitou-kebe_T.O.C.A_**, dnangel648, **killah-sama_Tuli-Susi_**, LadyShareenaxx, **fan girl 666_Broken Vows_**, animegurl088.**

...for all your supporting reviews:) Makes me happy that you like it so far, even though it might be a little harsh to read.

**Improtant!!!: When i say that there's gonna be a lot of unpleasant stuff in this fic as well as pleasant things, it's no joke!!! **

**If you can't handle violence, abusive fathers or other things strange things that my sick mind might think up for the story, then please click the back button now and save yourselves from the horror. **

**If you think that what has happened until now is bad then it's most likely gonna get far worse than it already is, now don't tell me i didn't warn ya in the later chaps!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sex Games**

**By: F**_e_I**l**_a**n**8_**7**

_Chapter two_

Riku's Boy-toy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(Daisuke's POV.) **

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as not to offend the person in front of me. I couldn't see a thing since I had lost my glasses when I fell. Frantically I began searching for them on the ground around me. I couldn't leave before I found them. My dad would probably kill me if I lost them. It was too expensive to buy new ones.

I narrowed my eyes as to better see and I thought I saw something dark on the ground in my blur, it reminded me of a shoe. Wait it _was_ a shoe. Suddenly I felt a firm hand grab me by the wrist and pull me up from the hard ground, I flinched slightly, it was that arm I have broken and it was still sore.

I could tell someone stared at me and most likely thought I looked funny. Gentle hands ghosted over my cheeks as they placed my glasses on the tip of my nose. My blurred vision became clear again as I could see amethyst eyes stare into mine, face only inches from mine. It felt weird to be this close to some stranger.

"You should really get some contacts, it would look good on you. It's a shame to hide such beautiful eyes behind hopscotch glasses." The stranger commented as he moved away from my face, allowing me to see the rest of him. I recognized the violet-haired male in front of me as I'd taken on an unhealthy shade of red.

It was Riku's latest _boy-toy_.

"Thanks." I mumbled breaking the eye contact as I was unsure of what to say. I figured it would be best if I didn't say anything at all, I'd rather not get into anymore trouble with Riku.

It felt odd to hear your own voice again, when you hadn't spoken to anyone for months, not even yourself. Even when I'd been in hospital, no one seemed to want to ask if I was doing better or anything, they just let me be.

I probably sounded hoarse seeing as I never spoke to anyone other than my father, but today I'd spoken with three people, that was unusual for me and I tried my best not to speak, I knew I sounded like someone who hadn't spoken to a living soul for years and that wasn't completely a lie though.

I hadn't had a real conversation with anyone before other than with Riku, who pretended to be my friend. She gained my trust her just to hurt me even more when she turned her back on me, she was my first contact to the other world, but she had cut that contact between us long ago.

I stumbled off towards the beach, when I heard violet-haired guy yell something I didn't quite catch. Why was he following me? Was he a complete idiot or what? Surely he would already know that no one talks to me willingly.

"Wait! What's your name?" asked the deep voice.

I ignored it, pretending I didn't hear it. If he was seen with me he would be treated just as badly as me and I didn't want that. I didn't want others to suffer like I did. No one should go through the same hell as me.

I was held back, unable to walk because he'd grabbed me by my upper-arm. It was a firm but gentle hold. I forced myself to look into the ground as he turned me around.

"Please, let me go." I begged as I was beginning to panic. If people found out I'd dared to talk to the school's new popularity it would only cause me more problems. Maybe it was Riku who'd sent him to play another trick on me. Most likely that would be the case, I wouldn't let that happen. "I-I…I can't be late…I have to get home."

"Only if you tell me your name and allow me to give you a ride home." The older teen said with a smile as he still held my arm.

**(Dark's POV.)**

He stared oddly at me as if I'd grown a second head or something. He really wasn't easy to get through to but I wouldn't give up too easily. I had yet to see that smile of his that would beyond question be like an angel's. Too bad, it seemed like it would take more than a favour to see it, but it was worth waiting for.

"No, please…I couldn't accept that…" He pulled his arm free of my grasp as his exquisite ruby coloured eyes widened in fear.

"Phwwee… silly one. I'm offering you a ride because you say you're late and still you prefer to walk? You're not making any sense, look at you, your legs are trembling with exhaustion and you can barely move. I just wanna help." I stated as a matter of fact. I reached out for his hand. "I'm Dark Mousy...from your class."

The boy backed away from me, hands clutching desperately to the nearest object for support. His legs were indeed trembling under him, and he walked a little awkward to me, but maybe it was just me imagining things, though I highly doubted it.

I wasn't sure what it was but there was something special about this boy, something extremely delicate. I almost feared that just by touching him he would break down, that he would shatter like glass, he looked so… _hurt_. Not just physically but also mentally.

"What's your name?" I tried to ask again as I slowly moved closer to the boy, unknowingly forcing him up in a corner. For a moment I was beginning to doubt I would get an answer but then the boy whispered faintly.

"_Daisuke_."

The boy's face was now about the same colour as those fiery red strands of hair. I caught a glimpse of his eyes before he forced them away, currently watching the ground with fake interest, through thick hopscotch glasses. He really needs some contacts!

"So, Daisuke, why are you avoiding me? I saw you at school."

Daisuke looked like he was about to turn and run for it, but he didn't, instead he opened his mouth to speak. You could easily hear that he wasn't used to communicate with others, it was almost like he hadn't talked to anyone for years.

"T-that's…because you're with Riku…I cannot talk to Riku's '_friends'_ she would get angry with me…I-I'm sorry…"

I was taken aback as he suddenly began to run. The way he forced his meagre legs to move, even though it caused him pain, I could see it, in his face, and I could feel it in myself just by watching him.

"Wait! Daisuke!" I called as I ran after him. The cute little redhead didn't slow down, instead he speeded up. Damnit! How can he run so fast with those frail legs of his! It's a miracle that he can still stand!

Oh no! I forgot about Risa! Riku's gonna freak…oh well…I'm pretty used to that by now…

**(Daisuke POV.)**

What the hell's this guy's problem!? Why does he keep following me!? Why can't he just leave me alone like all the others!

My legs where beginning to tremble under me and I knew I would have to walk on the crutches tomorrow if this continued any longer. Stupid me, why did I tell him my name? Now he's yelling so everyone can hear. He's endangering not just me but also himself.

BUMP!

"Teenagers nowadays! Don't think you can just run down anyone you meet!"

The woman I had accidentally run into grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, holding me up till I could barely touch the ground with my toes.

"Wait! Don't hurt him! I'm sorry that he pushed you, my little brother can be so clumsy sometimes and I'm sure he didn't mean to hit you." Came a deep voice. The woman's eyes turned to the figure behind me and they turned from narrow to wide.

"Oh, Mr. Mousy! Why didn't you just say so!? I'm sorry I thought he was one of those…homeless pickpocket kids." The woman burst out, admiration evident in her hungry eyes.

Her grip loosened as I sank to the ground, not able to gain composure as a cause of the ache in my legs.

"Its okay, Mrs. Mizuki, he won't bother you again." Dark said as he sent the woman one of his easy-going smiles that could doubtlessly break down all her resistance instantly.

I knew now that Dark was dangerous, he could probably get whoever he wanted. But it was obvious that he was under Riku's spell, Riku was the only person he couldn't get with that smile. I had noticed by now that he had a huge crush on my tormentor Riku.

But there was still something that I didn't get, why would he risk his association with Riku by talking with me, that didn't make sense. Even now he protected me by calling me his brother. Maybe Riku hadn't told him about me yet. Not that it mattered in the end.

Strong arms pulled me up from the ground. Dark had snaked an arm around my waist to support me as he led me towards the carpark.

"Why?" I asked as I felt tears threaten to spill from the corner of my eyes. I was so confused. Why did I have to be such a Whimp? Why did I suddenly feel like crying? I should be happy, but I wasn't.

My head was almost exploding with questions. Why was he so nice to me? No one had ever been nice to me - especially not any friend of Riku.

"Cut the questions, do I really need a reason to help you? That's ridiculous, and just because I'm associated with Riku doesn't mean you can't talk to me, ya know." Dark said as he opened the door to the passenger seat. "Now get it, I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you fear."

Dark got in next to me as he turned the key. I could feel his eyes resting on me just before he pulled out from his parking space.

"Please don't tell Riku I talked to you…"

"I won't tell her if it's so important to you…"

Dark peeked at me from the corner of his eyes, analysing my every curve. It was sort of irritating. There was a soft sound of rumbling from my stomach. I hadn't eaten since yesterday and that was barely a meal. My cheeks flushed red while Dark's lips curved into a smirk. "So I guess you wouldn't mind if we stopped by some drive in and grabbed some food? I'm a little hungry, and I guess you want something too?"

"I don't have any money." I stated as a matter of fact.

"Who ever said you were going pay?" Dark shot back as his smirk widened. "I can't let you starve."

"Iie! (No), I'm fine, I'm not hung-"

"Geez, would you cut that out already? If you're hungry then you should eat, and your stomach tells me you are, so don't complain." Dark interrupted as the window rolled down.

Dark ordered some food.

"Hey Dai, what do you want to drink? Cola, sprite, fanta?"

"Eh heh…I never tasted any of them so you choose."

"WHAT?! You never tasted- holy shit, where have you been all life? Living under a rock?" Dark's eyes widened in shock. He then decided. "Let it be cola then"

"Erm, at school and at home?" I replied unsure of what else to say. Dark rolled his eyes at my answer.

"Something tells me I'll be seeing a lot more to you." He said as a smile spread across his face.

"W-what do you mean?"

"If staying at home and coming to school is all you do, then you have loads of time to spend with your friends, ne?"

"I'm sorry…but I don't have any friends, Mousy-"

"That's not true, I'll be your friend, and please just call me Dark." Dark said cheerfully as he ruffled my hair with his slender and nimble hand. For a moment it almost felt like I could trust him, like he really wanted to be my friend, but I couldn't let my hopes get up that easy.

-----------------------

**(Dark's POV.)**

"Here have a taste." I handed over my shake to Daisuke who was reluctant to take it as his ruby eyes widened, in confusion. I had to admit he looked pretty cute right then, even with those ugly glasses his cute innocence shined through.

"What's this? Ice-cream?"

"Nope, it's a strawberry milkshake. You look like the strawberry type too, you should try it."

He stuck the straw into his mouth happily as he began to suck.

Just how hard can he _suck_?! I look away for a moment and the next he has already emptied it! He had just eaten two burgers, fries and a salad, plus he downed a large cola in less than thirty seconds!

The shocking thing was that you couldn't see where the food had gone. He was still as thin as before. Unhealthily thin.

My eyes fell on his button lip where there was still a hint of the newly bought strawberry milkshake that had now disappeared too. As in trance I had leaned in. My face was only inches from his. I wanted to lick the milkshake off his button lip, it was so tempting, like the forbidden fruit. _So close..._

"Dark, what are you're doing?"

I blinked as if his voice had drawn me out of a trance and my mind came to its senses. What the hell was I thinking? Had I just wanted to lick that delicate button lip of his? I must really be getting desperate. Damn it! It's Riku's fault for denying me like that…now I almost took advantage of my new friend.

"Erh nothing…I…just…" I pulled out a handkerchief and started drying the small hints of my strawberry shake off his lips. His eyes widened as I did so. "You just had something on your lip."

"Oh…" He mumbled softly as a blush spread across his cheeks. I thought it looked cute when he blushed. He almost seemed like a girl.

His giant ruby orbs demanded my attention as they glazed over with a tinge of sadness and shame.

"I'm sorry…" He suddenly whispered as he looked down at his hands, currently resting in his small lap.

"For what?"

"I drank all your milkshake." He answered shamefully.

"Oh….yeah you did, but its okay, I'll buy another one." I said as I smiled at the little redhead with the great appetite.

---------------------------

**(Daisuke's POV.)**

The door opened with a soft clicking sound. I stopped up to hear if my dad was awake. I could sense the strong smell of alcohol in the air. He was probably sleeping it off and I preferred it that way. I sneaked through the darkened hallways of the house.

"Daisuke…you're late…" A hoarse voice came from the living room. "Didn't I tell you to be home at 5 o'clock sharp?"

"Yes but…" I could feel the blood in my veins freeze at my heart began to race. So he wasn't asleep after all, I should have known I wouldn't get away with this.

"Where's my dinner? It's supposed to be ready in ten minutes from now."

"I'm sorry…I haven't made it yet."

I could hear the grunting as he leaned back down in the deep leather sofa, eyes plastered to the TV in front of him.

"Have it ready in ten minutes or you know what'll happen."

I shivered as my mind went numb. I hastily drew out the saucepan and began to cook.

I stood there in silence desperately trying my best not to burn the rice, but I didn't get further, the last thing I remembered was the aluminium bat that rammed my head and everything went black.

----------------------------

I opened my eyes as darkness met me. I was in my room lying in my bed only dressed in a blue night shirt. My eyes widened in fear as I tried to shift. An unbelievable headache met me as I did so and I could feel the pain, still deeply carved in me.

"So you've waken up?"

A tall shadow leaned over my bed, in the dim light of the room. I whimpered as I could feel warm hands sliding up under my loose night shirt. My heart pounded faster as the hands continued to roam my body. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears craved their way out, it was unnerving and I hated it so. Of all nights, why this night?

Small sobs escaped my throat as the other froze. I could smell the whiff of alcohol in his damp breath, he'd been drinking again, filled himself with beer like he did everyday.

"Please…d-dad…don't do this…you're drunk…" I tried to push him off but he was much too heavy and at least ten times stronger than me. "Dad, don't! It h-hurts…" More tears escaped my eyes, I hated it…his touch, it was all over me, the uncomfortable warmth of his body mocking me. I felt like dying in shame.

"Ssshhhhh… be a good boy and stop crying…you know how it works my little Dai-chan…now please your daddy…"

He pinned my arms to the bed while he force my legs apart as he's sliding into me, moans escaping his lips as he ravishes my body.

I lied still and tried my best not to cry as he thrusts deep into me, but the pain only increases. Silently crying as he was forced to listen to the throaty moans and gasps coming from his own father.

I knew he was reaching his limit when he grabbed me tight as he banged our bodies together. He came hard inside me with a last loud grunt as he collapses on me.

I was disgusted by the warm feeling of his semen that was now drenching my legs, making my skin all sticky.

I tried not to cry…why did I always cry? I should be used to this by now. This was my hell and I would never escape from it.

---------------------

**A/N** - So this chap was 500 words shorter than the last one...maybe it's because i rushed a little with this chappie. But that's thanks to my hyper lil sis! Damn, she really knows how to break one down! So i was pretty tired when she finally went to sleep so that i could write in peace.

Am I the only one who feels like beating up that asshole of a father? What's most terrible is that these things really happens…I had a neighbour who tried it. It really ruins your whole life…

I feel so sorry for Dai...he has to go through so much pain! I could almost curse myself for writing this coz as the author it's my fault that all these things happens to poor little Daisuke:'(

Well, please review and tell me what ya think until now.


	4. Like a Single Perfect Strawberry

**Hey, i wasn't home yesterday so i had to wait till now, but here's a little more even though the chap is short, the next one will definitely be better and more eventful, especially when Krad comes into the picture...**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers!**

**T.O.C.A - **Loyal reader as always, good to know a little violence didn't scare you off! ;p

**Rio Hime - **Always knows how to make an authot feel loved and you know what...you're right...i'm a crazy psycho! My friend says so too! And i'm proud of it!

**SoraSakura - **Dark is a caring person in this fic, unlike my other fics he actually has a brain here!

**LadyShareenaxx -** You're right...i'll make sure to torture Daisuke some more then! ;)

**priestess-one-shot - **Yep Dai-chan's too cute to resist...that's why everyone wants to molest him!

**waffle-son -** Dark/Daisuke rocks...it's really the most amazing couple eva...!

**- glomps Yuugi -** Yes, i'll take all the blame! But a story needs to be sad to become extra good in the end! Every idiot knows that/smiles evilly/ So actually you're saying you want to torture your face characters too?

**xXAngelTearsXx -** Actually i thought no one would read my fic because it's so violent and dramatic, but i guess i was wrong and i'm glad i was!

**Anonymous Sister of the Author - **Thanks for your review:)

**dnangel648 - **Wee! Someone agrees with me! That asshole of a father should be beaten! Actually i have some weird thoughts going on in my head...about having Dark torturing Daisuke's Dad...could be so cool! Oops, think i said a little too much there...just ignore me okay?? You heard nothing at all!!!

**animefreak4everbaby -** You're not the only one who loves these types of violent yet cute stories...

**aakahasha - **Okay okay! I updated! Just don't use the puppy eyes! I can't resist them!

**xXEdwards-WhoreXx -** That's right! You should all hate that asshole for doing this to Daisuke, he needs to be punished...and i have a pretty good/sick idea of how to do that... welcome to my fic, i'm glad you liked it until now...let's see if this chap is okay too then?

**Spirit Chu - **I'm sorry!.../hides in corner/ I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't think i'd be able to write something that was sad enough to bring so much emotion!

**AnimeCat -** Aww...I'll write more as long as you all keep reading and reviewing:)

**KuroYami** - Yep, Dark is very caring, just what Dai-chan needs:) Later he might become more perverted but that's when he realizes that Riku's not for him!

**Thanks to you all, you're really wonderful people! I can't believe i got 16 reviews for last chap, i love you so much! **

Warnings: None...only a little fluff maybe...

Disclaimer: The usual. Don't own. Don't sue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sex Games **

**By: F**_e_I**l**_a**n**8_**7 **

_Chapter three _

Like a single perfect strawberry 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(Dark's POV.) **

"Dark!"

Silence.

"Dark! Don't fall asleep again!"

"Whaa?" I mumbled as I looked up at the person before me. In was Riku.

I was so tired today and I had this terrible brain freeze from too much slush ice. Too bad Daisuke wasn't here. If he'd been here to drink half of it then I wouldn't be in this situation.

Wow! Where did that come from? I've only met him yesterday and I already think of him as my best friend. Well he _is_ cute. I guess he's just that cute little brother I never got to have. Hmm…that must be it.

I should definitely visit him later since he hasn't been in school, maybe he's just caught a little cold, but he looked all fine yesterday, how could be anything else than fine with all that food he ate!?

"Dark!"

"Yes I'm awake, allright!?"

"I tried to call you last night but you weren't home and you certainly weren't out with Risa! Where the hell were you all night?!"

'Let me see…Daisuke, Daisuke and yet again more Daisuke…yep, that pretty much covers it.' I thought with a smile. Well I couldn't tell Riku that, I'd promised Daisuke I wouldn't so. "Nowhere, I was home but I slept early so I didn't pick up the phone."

She raised an eyebrow at me in suspicion, then gave a sigh as she took a seat next to me.

"I guess there's no helping it then. Risa's been crying all night again, she thought she saw you with someone else but I guess she was wrong."

I buried my head in my arms as Riku's words became muffled and allowed my thoughts to take over. Right now all I wanted was my nice warm bed. I seriously couldn't get any sleep last night. The memory of Daisuke still burned in my mind. When I'd told him what the time was he'd turned all pale, he acted different, almost terrified of something.

**Flashback **

_"Dark please…I have to get home now! I'm already much too late…he'll kill me if I'm late…" Daisuke said as he gazed at me through blank eyes, there was no emotion in them like earlier. They were empty, devoid of all feelings. _

_"It's only half an hour, I'm sure your parents don't mind…mine wouldn't notice if I disappeared for a month." I said to cheer him up, but obviously my words didn't get through to him. _

_"Please…you don't understand…I can't be late…there's no forgiving…" _

_"C'mon…they can't be that strict!" _

_"I'll walk the rest, it's only a few streets away." _

_"Wait, I'll drive you." _

_"No, I don't think it's such a good idea." _

_"Dark, please…don't ask…just…I'm sorry, goodnight!" He yelled as he jumped out of the car. I watched as he ran. His small figure soon disappeared down the road as the dim streetlights distanced themselves from him and covered him in total darkness. _

_"That was…weird." _

**Flashback **

I guess I'll have to visit him to see how he's doing. I still want that single smile from him, even if it means that I'll have to kidnap him for the rest of the day.

"By the way, would you like to come with me and Risa to the new café? I heard they have these fantastic cakes." Riku suggested while poking my arm.

"Are you sure it's not just because you have a crush on the owner?" Takeshi mocked her from the other end of the table.

Riku flushed a bright red equal to Daisuke's hair. Damnit, now I think of him again, but it's hard not to, he seems so…. interesting… His hair was so soft when I touched it and I just loved the way it would stick out in every direction possible and defy the law of gravity. He looked so cute…however, those thick glasses really ruined his perfect eyes.

"No thanks…I don't really feel like it today, maybe some other day." I answered as I let my thoughts drift away to distant places once again.

------------------------

**(Daisuke's POV.) **

The light streamed into my room through the open window along with a soft refreshing breeze. I covered my eyes with as I tried to sit up, but I shouldn't have done that. I cringed slightly from the movement as I looked at myself. All naked I was once again in a terrible shape. It was getting harder and harder to cover all these scratches and other marks with clothes.

I reached up to touch my head carefully. "Auch!" Just as expected, a blue mark at the size of a smaller football decorated half of my head nicely, but as long as it was under the hair no one would see, different was the blue eye I'd received by my father's fist. I could still feel the salt on my cheeks, as always when I'd cried in my sleep after.

He usually hit me when I cried while yelling and shouting for me to stop and yesterday was no different, but I couldn't help it, I guess I would never get used to live with it, I think that deep inside of me there was still that childish little hope that told you to wait for the prince in the shining armour, silly aren't I? Even though it's been six years now since it started I still believe that _maybe_, just _maybe_ someone will save me.

I used to fantasize a lot when I was younger, it was my way to understand things in a bit more metaphoric way. I used to sit for hours with my childish hope as I actually still believed that someone would come to my rescue and save me from the world. However, it's only fantasy, dreams and wishes, nothing that could ever be real. After all, who wanted to save _me_? I already knew the answer to that…_No one. _

When I was younger I was still happily unknown with the fact that I lived with a monster, back then it was my mother who took the beat and the violent attacks of rape. I was oblivious to my mother's hell because I was still too small and innocent to understand. I was familiar with the screams and other strange sounds that came from their bedroom, it wouldn't be a lie to say that I thought it was _normal_, coz I didn't know better until I felt the physical torture on my own body.

Making my way to the bathroom, to turn on the warm water take a long hot shower, it was a ritual, I always did that to clean myself, but no matter how many times I washed, cleaned and scrubbed my entire body I always felt dirty. The kind of dirty that couldn't be washed off, it was like a mark for life.

It was a definite underestimation to say I was just ashamed of myself coz it was so much more than that. Some of these marks were partly my own doing from the times when I had tried to cut myself in the wrists, but in the end I was afraid to die even though I had nothing to life for. Strange isn't it? How you want something so badly and then you can't even go through with it.

I actually hoped that someone would show me mercy and do the job for me coz I knew I would never have courage enough to kill myself no matter how tempting the thought appeared to me.

The warm water didn't last more than a minute, then it turned ice cold. I really had to get started on that job, coz I knew dad wouldn't pay the bills, he always spend all his money on alcohol, whores and drugs.

I had hidden some money for my school trip last year, but dad took my hard earned money and used them on a new comfy chair, because 'the old one' happened to be brown and _he_ wanted 'black'.

There wasn't much I could do other than let him do as he wanted. He would always find some lame excuse to force me to stay home, that might also one of the reasons for my lack of friends. I doubt I had ever had a real friend. I still wanted to know what it felt like…to have someone you could trust completely, someone who would always be there for you and tell you that everything's gonna be okay even if it's not.

In my head I could still hear Dark's voice… _That's not true, I'll be your friend, and please just call me Dark_…Dark was a strange one indeed. Why did he even want to hang out with someone like me? It just made no sense at all. He probably thinks I'm sick now, and that's for the best.

It was fun being with him but I'd better end it now before I get too involved, I'm not sure if I could mend my heart again, after last time someone turned their back on me I thought for sure my heart would break never to be whole again, but I could fix it, over years, but there would always be some memories that couldn't be taken away and if I let Dark get too near, he would break by heart again and then I wasn't so sure if I could heal it again. Next time would be fatal for me.

I turned off the cold water as I wrapped myself in a small towel near the sink.

In the surface of the mirror I could see the purple marks, but the mark from the aluminium bat was the worst. It looked like a blue eye. I would have to leave the house today to go shopping so maybe I should borrow my fathers sunglasses, there was just one problem with that… I couldn't wear my normal glasses and it would be hard to see anything without them, I wasn't sure if I could do that. I was as good as blind without my glasses, though I decided I would take the chance and hide behind dark sunglasses.

I knew if I had to go shopping it would have to be now before he got home again.

-------------------

**(Dark's POV.) **

Strawberries…um…I could really use some right now, so perfectly red and sweet just like Daisuke. Why can't I stop thinking of strawberries and why do I always connect strawberries to Daisuke?

Maybe because Daisuke had the most fantastic red hair and giant eyes shining brighter than the rare gems they resemble, plus he was so small, cute and undeniably sweet, personality wise. Hmm…I wonder if he _tastes_ just as sweet as he looks. Oh _god_ what am I thinking?! I sound so gay, however Daisuke-kun does seem a little girly…Arrghh!

My mind was in uproar. I then decided to buy some strawberries to share with Daisuke-kun, he loves strawberries just like me, it's a good thing that I have someone who likes the same things as me though it's really a shame that Riku detests strawberries.

If he was sick then I was sure strawberries could bring him in a better mood. I didn't know exactly why but I just loved to see him happy.

I'd already started to see him as a cute little brother and I'd just met him yesterday. I barely knew anything about him but I hungered to know more. It had been amusing to talk with him, however he seemed so innocent and pure no…he was pureness itself, so bright and untainted that you lived in fear of getting zapped by the almighty lord above if touching such a dazzling person.

I smiled as I reached the fruit section. I'd been really lucky today, there were two boxes of strawberries left and I took the best (of course) as I handed the man behind the counter the money.

I admired the beautiful red colour for a moment as and old lady pushed by me.

From the corner of my eye I could see a small hand reaching out for the last box of strawberries attempting to take it, but the old lady snatched the box in front of the young teen whom I didn't recognize a first.

"Please…I need-"I heard the other mumble weakly.

"Forget it!"

"Please just a single strawberry is all I need." The boy begged.

"Get outta my way! Find some other store!"

"But…"

The old one was about to swing her purse to hit the boy as I grabbed her by the upper arm. Geez, what's in her purse anyway? Bricks? It sure seemed heavy. She sneered at me and moved on probably cursing and damning us to hell.

I turned to the boy, "Are you okay?"

My mouth dropped as red locks of hair fell over the boy's face hiding his eyes, although he wore black sunglasses so you couldn't see his eyes anyway. "Daisuke…?!"

He didn't seem to notice me as he stared around frantically as if searching for me by following my voice. I was right in front of him and still he didn't see me.

"Dark?" He whispered my name, his voice seemed so broken and weak, he didn't sound too well at all but what I noticed the most was that he didn't look at me. "Where are you?"

"Right here." I said as I took his hand, pulling him towards me. He stumbled blindly into my arms, I was shocked to find that he seemed even more light than yesterday. He flinched at the sudden contact as he gained his composure and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Dark." He whispered as his cheeks flushed a cute pink colour. I smiled, I didn't know why, but something about Daisuke brought me in a better mood and I almost felt hyper unlike I'd done earlier where I practically fell asleep during social studies.

"Why weren't you at school, I thought you were sick?" I asked as felt his hand slip out of mine.

He opened his mouth to answer but shut it again. He didn't seem in the mood to any explanations right now so I let it go for now. I was just happy to see he was alright, nonetheless those sunglasses bothered me to no end. I wanted to see his eyes, I couldn't even tell if he was looking at me or not, they covered most of his face because they were much too big for him.

"Never mind," I said as I handed him my own newly bought box of fresh strawberries. "Here, you can have mine since you seem like you're in need of them."

His blush deepened as his hands ghosted over mine, he held the strawberries gently afraid to drop them. "Ehh…it wasn't really for myself...I just wanted one single strawberry. I don't need a whole box."

"Then take one, they were meant for you anyway so you may share them with whoever you want-" I ran out of words as his lips curled up in a small but genuine smile, a single unique smile only meant for me. Just as I'd expected…he looked even cuter with that smile of his. Like a red-haired angel, I just wish I could see those breathtaking gems of his once more.

"Thank you! I-I'll pay you for them…!" He said as he reached down in his pocket for money.

"No, they're a gift." I insisted. He looked a little unsure of what to do.

"But…"

"Take them, you don't turn away a gift that's rude to do so."

"Oh okay then, but I can't give you anything…" He said sadly as I could picture his big ruby eyes look at me through those sunglasses with their intense glow of innocence they always held.

"You did give me something." I told him. '_Your smile.' _I mused to myself. _'An angel's smile'_

"I did?"

"Yeah." I grinned as I ruffled his hair, I just had to touch it, and it was just as silky and soft as it looked.

Daisuke flinched slightly and I didn't know if it was just the shock or if I'd hit a sore spot. It seemed like the second alternative.

"Did you hit you head?"

Daisuke's cheeks flushed red again as he nodded. "I'm very clumsy." He admitted.

I decided to follow him despite his protest as he seemed to go in the direction of the seemingly empty park.

"Where are we going?"

"My friend Wiz." He said as the faded smile lightened up by the thought his friend. I immediately envied this '_Wiz'_ for having such a positive effect on Daisuke. Maybe one day he would be just as happy with me or at least that's what I hoped.

My curiosity to who Wiz were didn't lessen as he stopped by the giant cherry tree. Pink petals of cherry blossoms fell in Daisuke's unruly yet soft hair as he went down on his knees while placing a small hand in the soft grass.

He looked so peaceful and yet so nostalgic towards this certain spot. With his other hand he placed a single red strawberry in the grass, the prettiest he could find. It was then I realized that this Wiz weren't among the living anymore, as I could see silent tears dripping from his perfect chin.

"This is where we used to sit during summer time." He told me. "Wiz was my only real friend and pet. He loved strawberries…" Daisuke's voice broke, drowning in a sob as more salty tears dripped onto the ground under him.

"Daisuke…" He didn't seem to hear me as he bowed his head down while tugging the light green grass between slender fingers. I could hear his voice whispering for his dead friend. The sunglasses dropped onto the ground as he'd bowed a little too much.

I gasped in shock as big ruby eyes met mine, pretty as ever, however I knew now he'd had his reasons to cover his eyes. His left eyelid was swollen just as the delicate skin surrounding it. He had a blue eye and not a just a small one, it looked quite big.

"Daisuke what happened to you?"

"Nothing… as I said, I'm just clumsy." He whispered as his only good eye stared sadly at me, tears swimming from the corners. I'd never noticed until now how impossible long his eyelashes seemed. If you didn't know he was a boy you'd think he was a girl.

I couldn't look away, I was caught in his spell, though I could tell he lied, how I wished I had dared to force the truth out of him, but his condition held me back from doing so. I couldn't question him now, he was too frail and might break if I did.

I hugged him gently, I didn't know what else to do, I guess I wanted to comfort him, I didn't like it when he was sad. _Daisuke…what _really_ happened to you?_

Daisuke's panicky voice echoed in my mind. _'…He'll kill me if I'm late…' (1)_

Surely he wasn't serious about that, was he?

* * *

End of chapter three, eh? 

(1) - a flashback sentence...

This chapter is over 3000 words just like the others! Hehe...i'm trying to write my chapters a little longer.

I wanted to write a chapter without violence, so here it is. No violence!

Love ya all,

Feilan87 aka. Merubie


	5. Ice cubes and Misunderstandings

_Hello peeps!_

_Finally chapter four: Icecubes and Misunderstandings - has arrived._

_Weee...my stupid biolgy exam is over and i can sit down again! If only half a day i can still relax a bit. There's a exam tomorrow too._

This chap's dedicated to all my 28 reviewers. Thank you so much, it's really a good support. It helps one keep on writing:)

darkpoetryangel666, kelli, ErraticMovements, dnangel648, PhsycoKid122, InuyashasEars, J0kEr06, xxLadyShareenaxx, princess neko-jin ninja, waffle-son, T.O.C.A, satoshisama011, jenae, half-demon628, animegurl088, TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma, sweetbishonen, Anonymous Sister of the Authoress, - glomps Yuugi -, Furimukanaide, Rio Hime, kaitou-kebe, EvilAngelofHeavenandHell, Tuli-Susi, priestess-one-shot, xXEdwards-WhoreXx, xXAngelTearsXx, aakahasha

**IMPORTANT!!! - If i've got 15 reviews till the 13 may i will put up the next chapter the very same day, coz it's kinda like already written. So if you want more right away, remember to leave a review.**

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sex Games **

**By: F**_e_I**l**_a**n**8_**7 **

_Chapter four _

Ice cubes and Misunderstandings 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(Daisuke's POV.) **

Lost in my own world as tears streamed from my eyes, I was failing terribly at noticing the swift gesture as something warm grabbed me by the shoulders, cradling me into… I could feel my body stiffen at the sudden contact.

It took awhile for my mind to comprehend what happened just then. It was _Dark_… and… h-he…he _hugged_ me…!! To say that I was shocked and confused was a great understatement, but why didn't I fight it? Why did it have to feel so painfully pleasant to be touched like this when it shouldn't?

My tensed body was starting to relax in Dark's tight embrace. There was something soothing about being this close to someone, someone who wouldn't try to hurt me like most did, yet it felt like I couldn't breathe or rather I didn't dare to breathe, to tell the truth, I feared that those protective arms would leave me. I could feel his warmth surround me, like a gentle touch.

Never had I been hugged before by anyone except for my mother and that had been years ago, _six_ years to be exact, although I'd never remembered it to feel a good as this. Mom always used to say that if you hugged someone who was special to you it would feel good and right. Did this mean Dark was special to me? No, it couldn't be, I'd just met him.

Maybe mom was just wrong, that wouldn't be totally unforeseen. Dad never really spoke much of her and when he actually had the courage to, he would always tell me that she was mentally disturbed and thought she saw angels everywhere. I had been 9 when she died so I didn't remember her all that well although, one thing I did remember and that was that she loved me with all her heart. I missed that now, mentally disturbed or not, I just missed that caring mother. I always remembered her to be incredible beautiful and always wondered why she chose to be with dad. If she'd just had the spirit to leave him she would probably be alive today.

I wish I could see angels too, then maybe I could see her among them. Right now the closest being anywhere near an angel to me (that I could see and touch) was probably Dark. A beautiful _Dark_ Angel with the most striking black wings and the innermost amethyst eyes you could ever imagine! Dark would have been a beautiful angel.

I knew my cheeks must have taken on a brilliant colour of red by now so I buried my head in Dark's chest as to hide myself from his eyes, I could feel them resting on me, unfathomable amethysts that could see through anything and presumably also my pathetic attempt to hide my flush.

If only I could see him more clearly, but I couldn't see anything without my glasses, only a vague shape and the mixed up colours of Dark's violet hair and perfect light tanned skin.

Dark's hand massaged the small of my back in calming circular movements, his touch making me shudder as my shirt crawled up a bit, allowing him to feel my sore skin, though he didn't press hard enough to make it hurt, just hard enough to make it comforting. There was something about Dark's presence that calmed me like nothing ever could. Was I beginning to trust this guy blindly? What if I got hurt again? No, I couldn't risk that.

To my own great dissatisfaction I could feel myself move away from Dark's protective embrace, the intoxicating warmth leaving me cold and longing for more of the soothing touch, but it was _me_, not him who had moved away… Coz _I_ was the one who feared…feared to let anyone near me.

"Are you okay?" Dark held a tad of hurt behind the deep and suave voice. With a sudden pang of guilt weighing on my already heavy burdened shoulders I could feel a new blush crept to my cheeks. Shamefully trying to hide my continuous blushes I decided to simply evade any eye contact with the handsome teen whom so desperately tried to get my attention. "You don't look too well"

I shivered slightly at the unwanted yet wanted touch as he placed a consoling hand on my shoulder in a simple act of kindness.

I was drawn in by the seducing scent of Dark's honeyed skin and the addictive heat radiating from his body so near mine yet so far away.

"I'm fine." I answered, barely noticing how cold I sounded, but Dark seemed to catch the rejecting tone in my voice at once, nevertheless he didn't question me further and I appreciated that.

Still I didn't understand why he was so nice to me. It alarmed me. Usually no one was nice to me, and I had learned to live with that, so Dark's sudden care truly confused me. I could feel a headache pressing on that could either have been caused by too much thinking about my worries or maybe it was the hit I'd received to my head the night before.

My guess was both.

I looked up to find an empty spot next to me, where Dark had been sitting only seconds ago…where…?

Eeeping in shock as something pulled me to my feet's in one swift movement. "I think that eye needs some fixing."

**(Dark's POV.)**

Daisuke looked up at me with puzzlement playing across his exquisite giant ruby eyes. I caught myself throwing glances at the boy more than I should, but it was hard not to with looks like that. Why did he have to be so damn adorable? He was irresistibly cute and didn't even know it!

What a powerful ability indeed, I wondered how effective it would be if he actually _tried_ to use it on purpose, that would only make it all that more frightening.

The swollen eyelid gave him 'the-hurt-puppy-look' only succeeding in making him look even more vulnerable. "huh?"

I wrenched my eyes away from Daisuke's alluring ones. They were dangerous, and if known how to use them correctly he could win any heart. Maybe it wasn't that bad if he wore glasses?

"…erh…I…"

Shaking myself out of the sudden daze, a hand found its way to my hair. My confidence was like water seeping through my fingers, and it was because of Daisuke, when he looked at me like that I had a strong urge to just hug him and I couldn't seem to form any comprehensible words, they were held back on my tongue. Talking to anyone else seemed like an easy task compared to Daisuke.

I had no idea what it was but Daisuke was like no other person I'd ever met, he was extremely shy at times, conversely he gave you the idea that he didn't really give a damn what you thought about him so he was also always straightforward about things.

I hungered to know more about him, but every time I asked about _him_ or anything concerning his _family_, he became distant and shunning towards me. His eyes would hold that look of sorrow and pain, so deep that you could mirror yourself in his giant ruby eyes, making you feel as if he could read your soul just by looking at you. It felt as if he was searching for something in me, searching for a reason to trust me, yet he would always break his intense stare as if he feared what he may find.

"I was just asking what time you had to be home." I said changing my question.

"Why?"

"Coz I think that wound of yours needs some kind of treatment. Come with me, I'm on my way home anyway. A plaster or some kind of bandage wouldn't hurt."

"W-with y-you? I-I don't k-know if…" Daisuke stammered nervously, not getting the chance to finish. I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"C'mon! I mean…why not?"

"I-I'm sorry. " He answered sadly as a nervous blush graced his already enchanting features. I wanted to see that smiling face I knew he had hidden from me and I couldn't really blame him, it wasn't just anyone who deserved to see that smile, as far as I knew, people didn't treat him too well. It was kinda sad, he seemed so nice and innocent. What made people hate him so? Those idiots should have been slaughtered for whatever they'd done to poor Daisuke.

God knew he needed a friend. The problem was that he kept trying to push me away, and the more he did the more I was longing for his acceptance.

"It's nearby. It's just a few streets away."

"Dark…I-"

"I ask again 'What time do you _have_ to be home?'" Interrupting a now flushed redhead I broke in. Not willing to give him the chance of refusal.

"6pm. When my father gets home, but-"

"Then I'll bring you home 5:30 and you won't be late, I promise."

"You're not going to let me refuse are you?" Daisuke finally showing signs of giving in.

"No."

"But..-"

"No!"

"I don't understand why-"

"No more questions, you consider the aftermaths of your choices too much, oh-chibi-one. Relax a bit, would ya?"

"I'm not little!" Daisuke fumed with reddened cheeks at my newfound nickname for him and it suited him very well since he _was_ very small _and_ also undeniably cute. Chuckling at my Chibi's outbursts of protest, I grabbed my bags in one hand before turning to face him again.

"Yes you are, but that's not necessarily something bad, small is cute." I teased him, with a knowing smirk. I just loved to bring forth that cute blush of his. Beautiful crimson eyes stared at me shyly. "C'mon Chibi." I said taking his hand in mine as his blush deepened. If I'd troubled myself to count I could tell that he'd blushed more in five minutes than an average person would in a year.

--------------

"Sit still, Chibi." I told the agitated boy as I rubbed the ice cube on the sore skin that had swollen from a small infection. I tried to be careful but obviously not careful enough…

"But it hurts!" Daisuke gave a pout from his seat on the kitchen table. Where I'd put him after he started screaming and kicking in frustration when I had tried to lift him. Daisuke glared at me, apparently not wanting to be touched too much.

The redheaded teen groaned painfully as I offered him a new ice cube so that he could cool his swollen eyelid himself while I found the first aid kit, searching through different sizes of plasters and finally I chose one big enough to hide the sore gash.

Small droplets of icy water ran down his small fingers as he tried his best to cover up the fine gash that adorned his abused eye. I watched him for a moment as in trance, and then suddenly drawn out of my train of thoughts by said boy who was holding me captive with his pouty lips and defying crimson rubies.

Forcing myself to look away I could feel a small hand taping my shoulder lightly.

"Thanks...for everything" I heard the shy voice that unmistakably belonged to the cute teen as I decided to allow myself one more look at the boy. A good thing my mom wasn't here, that would be disaster. I could just imagine what hell I would have to go through with my mom teasing me about Daisuke for the next couple of months.

"No problem, Chibi." I smirked as the now frequently used nickname once again drew out one of his cute blushes.

My mother Emiko had a fetish for guy to guy relationships and had countless of times tested my doubtful _straightness_ as she put it. It was almost as if she wished I was gay, she was crestfallen to say the least when she saw me with Riku. She strongly disliked my newest crush Riku with a passion, while I knew she'd probably _love_ Daisuke. Too bad. I'm _straight_, straight as a bumpy road with too many twist 'n' turns. _Wait_, that didn't sound right. Damn you mom, messing with my head for ten years!

Daisuke looked around impatiently as he tried to ignore the coolness that was beginning to sting a tad. At least he could feel the pain subside. "Where's your parents?" He asked as his voice rose a bit in strength.

"Not home, I can tell ya that much. They're practically never home."

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. I'm used to living alone."

"Alone?" Daisuke asked tilting his head in an innocent manner, eyes widening as I grabbed his hand to take away the remaining of the frozen water. I heard a small whimper from Daisuke as his cold and wet hand rested in my own more temperate one. His hand was so small in mine, everything about Daisuke was cute, but something bothered me. Though I didn't feel like questioning the boy, I couldn't help but notice the scars on his wrists. My eyes narrowed.

Drying the hand in a small towel, I tried my best to ignore eye-contact with the small teen as I tried to catch another glimpse of the scars of his wrists, but he'd pulled down his sleeves. "Yes, my parents work overseas sometimes so I'll be lucky to see them once every second week, which reminds me, that I haven't seen nor heard from them for days."

"What are they w--?"

"Archaeologists."

Daisuke's mouth formed a small 'o' at that piece of information. Leaning back a little, splaying his hands against the smooth surface of the kitchen table, his parted slightly, leaving room, and almost urging me to come closer. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that way about Daisuke. Geez! What's with me today!?

Giving a shriek of surprise Daisuke's eyes widened as I had shifted my position, very aware of my easy-to-misread pose. I'd just have to think about something else. Relax Dark, it's just a very girly boy, nothing else.

A few inches from touching his widespread legs I stopped as crimson rubies met mine, holding a mild look of shock as I grasped his small porcelain chin, tilting his head up to better see the cut. Smiling reassuringly I gently put the plaster just above his eye, where the small cut tainted his perfect porcelain skin, but the cut was clean so it wouldn't leave a scar once it had healed.

"There you go, Chibi, as good as new!"

Still holding his chin in my hand I Intentionally…ehh…I mean _Accidentally_ happened to brush my thump over that enthralling bottom lip of his, just to check if it really was as soft and delicate as it looked.

Earning a surprised moan from the startled boy, I had let my thump rest on his lip a few seconds longer than I meant to. I'd never felt anything as subtle and alluring. Reluctantly I let my finger slide away pressing down a little to feel its suppleness. Guess I'm not very secretive when doing things?

It was too tempting not to and I wasn't disappointed. Those lips really were as soft as they looked, so kissable. Lucky girl, who would get to kiss Daisuke.

"Whaa…it tickles!" The boy cried out, trying to hide a giggle behind a pout but he was doomed to fail miserably in doing so. Daisuke was in a better mood already, I could tell, even if he acted like he was mad at me. Chuckling to myself at the rare oversensitivity the boy possessed, I strode to put away the first aid kit trying to hide a smile.

"Why do you always call me Chibi?" Daisuke asked, curiosity never waning from his pouty lips.

"Because I like calling you that. It suits you well and…" I froze, lost in my tracks of words.

A sudden clicking sound broke through the silence that had fallen over both Daisuke and me as our attention turned to the door in the hallway where you could barely hear it being opened.

"Dark? Mommy's home!" A female voice chirped happily as the door to the kitchen was flung open. Daisuke looked almost afraid as the middle-aged woman with shoulder-long light-brown hair caught sight of him.

_No way. This gotta be a lie. She's staring at us…that's no good sign… _

Silence.

"Erh…hey mom?" I tried as I backed away from Daisuke, knowing exactly what went through her mind as she saw me standing a little too close to the cute redhead.

I waited for another moment as I heard a loud squeal coming from her. As she closed the distance in a few steps already forcing me into a tight hug, I could see her eyes shining with her normal obsession.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Mom, this isn't-" I tried to explain.

"Awww! He's _so_ cute! I knew you had in you!" She went on rambling, as she loosened her death-hug on me, as I almost choked for air breathless as she decided to attack Daisuke. The startled boy made no attempts to stop her as she embraced him mercilessly, leaving no room to breathe, not to mention that he probably didn't know what attacked him, at least not without his glasses.

"Mom!"

Emiko heard the smaller boy struggle for air and she released the now flushed teen.

I'm not embarrassing you, am I?" She said giving me an accusing look as I got the secret message saying '_you can't hide anything from me'_ look. "Now tell me, who's your little boyfriend?"

"I'm… not Dark's boyfr-" Daisuke tried to breathe out between small coughs, but he was interrupted by me as I decided to speak before my mother would go too far. Mom, mainly known for her happy-go-lucky attitude had that crazed yaoi-fangirl looks in her eyes and I didn't like it one bit.

"We're just friends." I tried to reason with her as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. _How the hell am I gonna get outta this one? _

"Erhh…mom…what're you doing home? Shouldn't you..?"

"No, I've come to stay for a while to see how my precious son is doing." She announced happily, throwing a smile at the redheaded boy, she added. "And it looks like there's been some pretty interesting twists in your life while I've been gone, ne?"

---------------

**(Normal POV.) **

The next couple of days went by faster than usual. At least for Daisuke they did. He'd several times been caught after school by Dark, and even though the older teen was annoyingly persistent about him, he couldn't help but feel a little happier with the positive attention he got from the plum-haired teen.

During school they would act as if they had never met, like strangers and so after school they would be like friends. Daisuke not willing to admit it, he had by now started to accept the fact that he couldn't keep Dark on distance much longer…

Everything had started so…weird. Daisuke thought while pacing around in the darkened room. (His dad had covered his windows with black curtains so no one would be able to see through. After all, everything that happened was nowhere near innocent or legal for that matter.) Dark was slowly but progressively forcing his way into his life, and Daisuke didn't even know it, but every time he saw Dark, every smile, every laugh, every eye-lock and every accidental touch was getting through to him, cutting in the thick walls he'd placed around his heart over the years to protect himself from getting hurt was starting to crumble so easily, like they were made of sand just waiting to fall apart.

His mind floated back to the scene with Dark's mother. He'd never seen Dark blush before that. He smiled a bit as he remembered Dark arguing for quite some time with his mother trying to convince her that there was nothing between them. But Emiko Mousy was a stubborn woman and wouldn't give up. Daisuke didn't really know what he should think of the whole scene he just thought it was a little funny. Now Emiko referred to Daisuke as her _son-in-law_ just to tease the already flushed Dark even more.

Sighing painfully as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes instantaneously searched the little plaster still covering the now fading wound from public sight. Slowly removing it, he could see nothing but fine white line where the cut had once been. Softly rubbing the skin to feel if it was still sore, he was happy to find it wasn't and since he was as pale as he was the white line was almost invisible.

He gave a weak yet nervous smile at the reflection, who was smiling back at him with the same nervousness.

Today was it.

Today he would start his work at _Café_ _Storm_.

Dark had told that while he'd been sick it had been decided that they were all going on a trip to the mountains for five days. He'd sounded really excited about this, only problem was that Daisuke knew that even if he did go, Dark couldn't be there for him. If the others noticed them being anything near friendly towards each other, Dark would for sure be in trouble and he would be doomed.

He still remembered when Riku had lied and told Keiji and the other's that _he_ had been coming onto her and so he'd been beaten up for something he'd never done. What if Dark was like that too? What if Riku had ordered him to be friendly with me just to turn away when I was most vulnerable and stab me in the back? Would he risk falling for the same trick twice?

---------------

"No no no…doesn't work…uh-uh not at all." Krad mumbled as he examined the boy from top to toe. "I know what we need to! We need to go shopping! How does that sound to you? From now on you'll use contacts and I'll never see those horrible glasses of yours ever again!"

"Whaa? But I—"

"No buts, let's go we're already in the Mall aint we?" Krad smirked as he pulled the boy towards the nearest optician.

Daisuke was tested throughout to determine how bad his eye-sight really was. The Optician was a little bald man, and fairly chubby too, but that wasn't what freaked Daisuke out the most. It was the way the man stared at him, like he wanted to eat him up and it was rather creepy. Krad seemed to notice this and immediately occupied the man when he asked for contacts.

"Looks are a curse, aint they?" Krad chuckled softly at the boy's look of relieve when the man had disappeared through the door leading behind the shop.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're too cute for your own good." Krad smiled as he found a empty chair to sit down next to the small boy. Then adding thoughtfully. "And now when you can actually see your eyes it's only going to get worse, well not for me, it'll hopefully only bring me more customers."

Daisuke too shy to say anything, felt like shrinking away. He'd never had much confidence when it came to his looks. He hated the way his hair would always point in every direction possible, it was so unruly and tiring to look at everyday, not to mention how the pale skin only seemed to highlight his red hair the more, besides that it was only the rest of his body he had something against. He wanted to be taller and stronger, not small and weak. As he was now he was just _helpless_ and _scrawny_.

"You're in school right?" Krad suddenly broke through his flood of thoughts.

"Yes? I'm only sixteen."

"Thought so…You wouldn't happen to attend to Azumano high, would you?" Krad asked further. Daisuke didn't know where the blonde was getting at, but tired as he was he just nodded, failing to notice a smile spread across the blondes face.

"How convenient. I go there too, but I'm not really present most of the time. I don't even remember the last time I actually turned up for class."

"Wait…but you own the café…and you're only a senior?"

"Yeah I know, technically I'm not old enough to own that café, but who cares, no one seems to notice. I'm just using my father's name. Well aside from that, I'm only cutting school because it bores me to death, there's no one there I can talk to. Well there is, but then it's just some annoying fan girls and that's not really what you want to see after turning up at school with one hell of a hangover."

"Oh, well I can't say I understand coz I don't talk to anyone _at all_." Daisuke admitted sadly, making the blonde blink confusedly like he hadn't heard right.

"You're not serious are ya?"

Daisuke looked at the ground blankly and Krad got the hint.

"That's settles it, I'm coming back. No one should be alone in that psycho school. Last thing I heard was some students beating up and raping some poor boy. But there are so many rumours, who know if it's actually true?"

Krad noticed a visibly flinch from the boy as he mentioned the unpleasant incident that had happened at the school barely three months ago.

The optician returned with a year's consumption of contacts. He quickly explained that the numbers starting with 1 was for his right eye and the ones starting with 0 for his left.

"You're really lucky today, usually it would take weeks because we have to order these." The man said proudly as he handed Daisuke the full bag. Choosing a contact for each eye he promptly washed his hands as he's been told to, not leaving a single sign of hair or dirt on his fingers as he placed the contact on the tip of his index finger.

At first the contact only seemed to make his vision worse but after a minute or two they seemed to roll on place.

"Well then, let's get back work Daisuke." Krad smirked at the boy.

-------------------

**(Daisuke's POV.) **

My eyes widened at the mouth-watering smell of cake and other sweets lingered in the air, inside the crammed café. According to Hikari-san, this place was new and still there were already so many guests. It must already be pretty popular here.

It was hard to find one single table in the mass of people that hadn't already been taken, if there even was any. I could see now why Hikari-san had needed some workers. I made my way through the sea of merry chattering, giggling voices and other strange sounds.

Hikari-san had showed me the numbers of each table and had given me number four, five and seven to take care off. It should be easy enough since they were all in the corner of the café.

I chose table seven to serve first. It was a elder couple, both really nice and friendly as they asked for today's special. I scribbled down their orders of chocolate cake as I heard an annoyingly high-pitched laughter from table four.

"…Piano? What a waste of time."

"Maybe." A deeper voice answered with mock hurt, but I could instantly tell that the person indeed was hurt by the comment. "To _you,_ however that doesn't mean _I _can't like it." At the press on the words _You_ and _I_. I suddenly had a feeling I knew this voice. Then it clicked.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!!! _

There was no doubt about who the deep suave voice belonged to. I walked sideways away to mix with the crowd before giving the order to the woman working near the cash counter, where a long line of people stood waiting, for empty tables, and they'd probably have to wait for quite some time.

I could see him sitting there in the corner, with five other's from the school. Risa, Riku, Takeshi, Keiji and some other guy I couldn't identify.

Riku was being ruthless as always while Risa had latched herself onto Dark's left arm which only succeeded in making the plum-haired teen even more uncomfortable.

"Hey, waiter!" Dark called at me waving his one free arm. Luckily I knew he couldn't recognize as anything but a waiter through the mass, but luck wasn't on my side that day and I was pushed towards table four by passers. Dark looked up at me as he suddenly stiffened in his chair, hand slowly dropping to his lap as recognition showing in his amethyst eyes.

I turned on my heel trying to get away. But he'd seen me, I was sure.

BUMP!

In my rush I accidentally bumped into someone.

-----------------------

**(Dark's POV.) **

_Daisuke? Shit! What is he doing here? _

"Dark, what's wrong? If you're not going to do something then I'll go get the waiter, we've been sitting her for almost ten minutes now!"

I could see Daisuke run into someone. Maybe he wasn't making up those stories about his scars after all, he did seem a little clumsy.

A blond guy grabbed Daisuke by the waist, avoiding the fall as he was swirled into his arms instead. Daisuke smiled genuinely at the blonde looking a little too comfortable in those arms. _Who was that blonde guy anyway? Why the fuck is he still holding Daisuke like that? It looks like he's groping Daisuke's ass!_

To be continued...(muhahaha)

* * *

Yup, it was a little rushed but it's better than waiting till my exams are over i guess! That would mean no update until the 30. june. Oh the horror... 

Next chap might be a little angsty due to a violent father but other than that, it's mainly be like a continuation of this chap. This chap is 5000 words. Hope it wasn't too much?

Well anyways..._please review_. There's nothing like reviews to straighten up the mood on bad day!


	6. Cutting through Sanity

Here, chapter 5, or _6_...depends on how you count it.

Dedicated to the reviewers.

**crazyambitions**, _KawaiiTidaChocoboCloud_, dnangel648, **kyoshi427**, _waffle-son_, J0kEr06, **TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma**, _Anime Cat_, killah-sama, **Animated Mannequin**, _priestess-one-shot_, Anonymous Void, **Rio Hime**, _noor_.

Love ya all, thank you so much for the contructive rewiews!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

_Don't own, don't sue._

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sex Games **

**By: F**_e_I**l**_a**n**8_**7 **

_Chapter five _

Cutting through Sanity 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV.)**

Thump!

My face made contact with the soft material of a white shirt, making me trip backwards after colliding with the soft chest, I closing my eyes while thinking of the solid marble floor under me, that I was about to find out if it really was as hard as it looked. But I never got to feel it.

"Be careful Daisuke. You could get hurt." Shuddering weakly I could feel the words blow softly against the shell of my ear. I opened my eyes feeling slightly worried golden eyes lock with mine.

"Hikari-san!"

His eyes softened as he shook his head at me. "Didn't I tell you to call me Krad? And don't even think about using – Sempai, - Sama or anything like that. Just Krad."

"Gomen K-krad." I mumbled feeling a little awkward, never the less I smiled thankfully. I could barely imagine how embarrassing it would have been if Dark had seen me fall. But then again, he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway since he had his so-called 'friends' to keep him busy.

"No apologies, now would you mind telling me why you were running? It isn't really the wisest thing to do you know." Krad murmured as I was only starting to become aware of the strong arm that had encircled my waist. I wondered if this was the time when I was supposed to feel uncomfortable but didn't. Suddenly sensing golden eyes resting on me with complimentary in them, I could almost see that smile, gracing his angelic face, without even looking up.

"I-I w-wasn't r-running…"

"Oh, but you were… maybe you didn't see me, but I saw _you_, its really impossible not to with those catchy eyes of yours." Krad mused as he continued to watch me with unwavering eyes, but it was different from before, a little more serious tone continued. "What's wrong, Daisuke?"

"N-nothing." I stuttered nervously, feeling like I'd never had such a hard time lying to anyone, but Krad. He could read my emotions and thoughts like an open book.

"Don't give me that. You're trying to hide from someone, and if I'm not mistaken it was that purple haired guy over there, am I right?" Krad asked as he pointed towards Dark with a certain secrecy so that the purple hared teen himself wouldn't notice.

"Is it that obvious?" My shoulders dropped in defeat as he loosened his hold on my waist.

"Yeah, it is."

I tried to stand on my own hence putting weight on my left foot I felt a jolt of pain cause through my leg. I had twisted me ankle in the almost-fall stunt I'd pulled off before. Krad instantly noticed and scooped me into his arms. "N-no." I tried to breathe out as I my voice was strangled into a muffle against Krad's chest before I'd fallen into the warmth and involuntarily stopped resisting without knowing it myself.

"It's okay, I'm just gonna find some place for you to rest with your food, it's probably nothing serious but you need to be more careful next time you start running in a place with too many people, you could have ended up being squashed you know." Krad mumbled as he carried me towards the kitchen behind the café, ignoring the many stares and glances he got from the guests who'd watched the little accident. I, on the other hand, was unaware 'at the time' of the amethysts watching me intensely from the background as I let me head fall on Krad's chest.

Krad found a free chair where he placed me as he told me to take the shoe off my left foot to not bother my ankle. I couldn't take it, I felt like breaking down crying. I was just a bother to everyone. Why had I never noticed how useless I was until now? I was indeed clumsy and people would probably do better without me around.

"I-I'm s-sorry Krad… M-maybe I'm j-just not g-good enough f-for this j-job."

"Nonsense. Do you even know how untrue that is? I don't regret hiring you so stop putting yourself down like that."

"But.."

"No talking back, I'm still your boss…well _here_ at least, just relax and I'll take over your little problem out there." Krad said, not threatening or angrily, but cheerfully. A small smile graced the blonde's lips for a moment before being replaced by a small frown. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

I could feel the colour rise to my cheeks as I shook my head furiously. "I-Iie! D-dark is… just a f-friend of mine, or at l-least he s-says he i-is… but he d-doesn't know t-that I work here." I wish I would stop stammering so much.

"I understand." Krad said sounding almost relieved as his smile returned full-force before walking towards the swing doors, leading him back to the main part of the cafe.

---------------

**(Dark's POV.) **

What happened? Why was he carrying Daisuke away like that!? My chibi! Is he molesting him where no one sees it? Daisuke never tells me much, what if he had a boyfriend he's never told you about? That asshole's gonna pay if he hurts Daisuke.

"Dark! _Stop_ that, you look like a damn mass-murderer with that look in your eyes! What's gotten into you!?" Riku screeched at me, her normally sweet voice was gone like it had never been there…just as if some spell had been lifted from me and all I could hear was that nasty squeaky and whiny voice that annoyed me to no end.

It wasn't the same as hearing Daisuke's soft and overly shy voice _that_ was a rare chance, not many got to hear the little angel's beautiful voice that was the pure bliss. I already missed the daily portion of blushes and smiles I would usually get from Daisuke, but I hadn't seen him today, before now. I didn't know why it bothered me so to see Daisuke smile for others, I wanted his smiles and certainly wouldn't share them with anyone else!

_Relax Dark, they're just friends. It's only good that Daisuke's found another friend, It's a good sign, ne? It was nothing different from what every good friend would have done, right? _

Another voice in my head opposite to the other, kept rambling on about how Daisuke had leaned into the blonde's touch and how he'd allowed the blonde to practically molest him in the middle of the café!

What's wrong with me? I act like some jealous boyfriend. It's not for me to decide who he wants to be friends with! But who would grope their friend's ass like that!

I pretty much already knew the answer to that… me! Not that I meant anything by it but I couldn't say that the thought of touching that fine ass of his hadn't slipped my mind at least twice at day and even more frequently when actually _was_ around him and not just thinking of him. That was Normal, right?

Daisuke's blonde friend had left the kitchen, '_without'_ Daisuke. What had he done with Daisuke? Was he okay? I had this strange feeling that something was very wrong.

"Look Dark, he's the one I told you about, the owner of this café. He's just _hot_!" I glared at the same blonde who'd groped my Daisuke! Riku had just given me a reason to dislike this guy, even if it was a pointless reason. A better reason would be his behaviour towards Daisuke, but I was never one to admit the apparent cause.

"I'm sorry for letting such charming young girls as you wait." The blonde said as he flashed the girls a smile before turning to me and Takeshi. "Boys tend to have more patience I guess." He added as his eyes fell on me.

"What happened with the other waiter?"

---------------

**(Krad's POV.) **

"Which one?" It was quite amusing to watch really. I highly doubted he wanted to admit it, but I could sense the tenseness around him, it smelled like jealousy to me, and I was never wrong.

"The redhead." The violet-haired teen mumbled so that his friends couldn't hear.

Knowing exactly where this conversation led to, I decided to end it. I watched as this 'Dark' as Daisuke had called him took a large mouthful of the mineral water I'd brought. Smirking evilly I continued.

"Ahh, you mean my little Dai. He's cute isn't he?" I was careful to put a slight pressure on the word 'my'. "Well, I'm afraid he's not feeling so well."

Grinning to myself I observed as the hardly swallowed water came up again and spluttered from the teen.

"Do you need a handkerchief?" I offered the currently flushed Dark as I was trying my best not to laugh out loud, but a smile still flickered across my face.

-----------

In the kitchen, the petite redhead sat alone on the chair I'd put him on, by a small table where his mind was occupied with a bunch of fresh strawberries, just plucked off their stalks. Ready to be washed in the small basin.

"Why are you working?"

Big rubies shone innocently at me from under those excessively long eyelashes. "I wanted to do something useful, so the cook let me clean these…a-and I love strawberries...so…"

Cute. I mused to myself at the sight of the little one. All energetic and smiling again. "It's okay but only if you let me help you with those."

-------------

**(Daisuke's POV.) **

I had talked with Krad for what seemed like an eon, in the small room behind the kitchen. All about random stuff, it felt odd how easily I opened myself to him. I'd not opened myself that much to Dark, mostly because his mere presence made me blush.

Krad had offered to drive me to school the next day. That be, even when I'd told him about the students' silent-treatment of me and that it would affect him too if he was seen with someone like me, but Krad didn't seem to care much of what other's thought of him. He said that I would make the perfect amulet against the crazy fangirls that existed in our school. I still hadn't figured out if he'd been serious about it or just joking.

Krad had promised to bring me home after Dark and the others had left.

I couldn't face Dark there. Dark and I had this agreement about ignoring the other during school and in public if he was with friends, I wouldn't want to be the reason for dragging Dark as low in the ranks of the school life as me. He was popular and I doubt he could accept anything other than that. It was best if things just remained the way they were.

Krad though had made clear that he wouldn't ignore me in school no matter what I said. He went as far as threatening me by to become all cuddly and snugly around me if I didn't stop being so silly. Krad was the most carefree person I'd met until now…except Dark's mother.

On our way towards my home, I'd seen lots of people stare already, by the time we'd get to school tomorrow, word would already be around that people had seen us. But what could happen that hadn't previously been happening?

All too soon we had reached my house. Krad pulled off his helmet as his blonde locks fell over his broad shoulders like a waterfall of pure gold.

"So, Daisuke, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." The blonde said as he shot me an actual smile before drawing me into a small hug, I felt a little odd being hugged at first, but my mind was still in uproar as I felt my arms find their way around a soft neck where impossibly long blonde locks warmed my cold hands. Krad seemed at little startled at this as he gave me a small squeeze, he was about to pull away. "I'll pick you up at 8am and I know it's late but we'll make it. Take care, beautiful Dai and remember to use the contacts even if you're not at work. No one should hide such exquisite eyes as yours."

Blushing furiously I directed my eyes on the ground, waving my silent goodbye as I limped towards the front door. Krad had been right, my ankle already felt better, maybe that was partly thanks to him for riding me home on his bike.

My eyes widened as I eventually arrived at the door.

Seeing the light from the kitchen, I instantly knew that my father was home and had probably been for a while, which meant…

"Who's the boy, Dai-chan?" A grumpy voice asked as I was forced to enter the kitchen. "You know I don't want them around here, people tend to get nosy and that guy is no different."

I knew I would have to be careful when he was like this. Starting off like he didn't care, ending up screaming at me and beating me to pulp. I could feel something gather in my throat. I wasn't frightened much…_yet_.

A scrambling was heard as he pulled out the chair and rose with the already half-empty whiskey bottle in his right hand, eyes dull and lifeless and the stubbles that covered his chin glimpsing and dripping with saliva coming from the corner of his mouth. Disgusted as I was I found myself unable to move under his dull yet strangely wild stare as he took another swig of the bottle.

"He's j-just my b-boss, I work for him so that I can earn money for the school trip. I'm sure I left a note somewhere telling…"

"I'm not talking about your school trip boy! You're not leaving this house anyway so why do you work?! You're not going!" The man yelled, as he emptied the bottle in one draught the next moment he smashed the bottle against the wall only a meter next to me as glass splintered and covered the floor. "What are you waiting for? The floor aint gonna clean itself! Clean up!"

As if I'd lost control of my body I instantly moved to pick up a broom and a dustpan. Silently beginning to sweep the floor, I could hear my father take seat at the table again, just staring at me as bent to sweep up the pieces of glass in the dustpan.

"How long have you been fucking this guy?" A sudden question was spoken leaving the words lingering in the air. No matter what I said now, I knew he wouldn't believe me so I could do nothing but tell him the truth even if he wouldn't listen. My hesitation only made everything worse "Don't think I haven't noticed, Dai-chan. You've been with this guy after school for the last two weeks playing whore! You little shit!"

A sudden arm came flying out of the blue and I was thrown against the wall and before I could comprehend what happened to me, I was forced against the hard white painted surface _again_ after having sunken to the floor in my weak state.

Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth, where the canine had dug into my lip from the inside when I'd rammed the wall with my head first. My mouth was in mere seconds filled with blood. It tasted bizarrely a bit metallic.

He held me captive against the small as his knee connected with my stomach where a jolt of pain shot through me leaving me helpless and vulnerable in his arms as I was starting to cough more blood.

"D-dad I-I d-d-didn't… d-do it…" Blood streamed freely from my mouth now as it tainted my white school uniform. "….I-I don't even k-know… h-him…"

Stammering I tried to explain that I wasn't doing anything with Krad and that I'd only seen him today. Blinking away tears from my now tearstained eyes I could feel his grip loosen, leaving me sinking to the floor with an audible dump where smaller pieces of glass still lied around, causing some to graze into the skin of my back. The pain from the glass drowned in the pulsating sensation that was now aching through my whole body.

"LIAR!"

I dared not move, fearing that if I did he'd only be even more pissed with me, but what I didn't know was that I'd already done that by talking back in my weak attempt to get him to stop. This was by now out of question.

"I BET YOU ENJOYED SCREWIN' AROUND WITH EVERYBODY!!! YOU FUCKING SLUT!!!" One moment I was lying motionless on the floor and the next I was being yanked out of the kitchen by my feet with the rest of my body dragged across the old wooden floor, filled with splinters that were scraping at my bare skin where my shirt had crawled up to my shoulders, from the friction of the floor.

The well-known smell of alcohol still hanged around the air making my eyes water, I wish he would stop drinking so much, though I highly doubted it would help much. I'd closed my eyes, knowing exactly where he'd taken me. His hands let go of my feet as I lied still with my head down, I opened my eyes staring frantically at the floor. I knew it would only fuel his anger if he saw me cry openly.

"Get up on the bed and act like the little whore you are… the only thing you can ever be…a fucking whore!" He yelled while he kicked me in the side, causing me to roll over on my back. I struggled to sit up in my dizzy shape where I could already feel the small loss of blood going to my head. Making me reconsider the wrongness of this… Maybe I really deserved this, to be punished, to being beaten up and raped.

He was right, I was a _worthless_ nobody. The only thing I was good for was being used. Coz I am weak and small and therefore easy to get your way with. A small part of me wanted to believe something else. That someone actually thought something positive of me even though I didn't deserve the least positive attention.

I deserved to be ignored and used, I tried to tell myself that. Even as I did that… something in me still fought back, convincing me that I was innocent. That's where the hypocritical point is… _That_ could not be true, I was dirty and tainted, and I was after all… a mere sex slave…and I could never be anything but that. My innocence and virginity was long gone…so why, what was there to fight for, why did I still wish to live?

I stood up ignoring the aching in my whole body. My legs were by now trembling violently under my small weight of 85 lbs (1). "N-no dad…please.." I muttered weakly, I didn't even know why I did it, but I didn't want this, I didn't want to be used or treated like this, especially not by my own and only blood-relative. I knew what consequences that could come from this.

To my surprise I didn't hear what I'd expected at all, a strange coughing sound pierced the air the air, but it wasn't me, my bleeding had somewhat stopped for the moment. It was a rough and hoarse sound reminding me of how unusually it ever sounded…laughter. "Oh little Dai-chan, still playing games are we? What makes you think that you have a choice in this matter? You don't! Get that in your little head, boy! YOU'RE MINE!"

I flinched as I was forced down on the bed, lying face down in the cushions with the massive weight of my father leaning over my bleeding backside where the thin white shirt that was my school uniform was the only thing keeping him from my sore skin. He gave me no chance to move at all as he started ripping on my bloodstained shirt.

"..d-dad..l-le..g-go..d-don't do…t-thi…s…s-stop…ple…ase.." I managed to choke out between my small intakes of air, it was getting harder to breathe due to the lack of space between my mouth, nose and the pillow underneath, blocking my airways. I was too paralyzed by my own panic to fight it as the cloth was ruthlessly ripped off of my quivering body, where I could feel his hands trailing my exposed back, only to move onto his new target, my pants. I moved me head to the side to free myself of the stifle.

"All bloody and covered with wounds and still you remain so _beautiful_." The voice mused in from behind me in its entire perverseness. Hands pulled off my pants in one strip, taking along my underwear as I closed my inner eye to the world outside leaving myself staring blankly into the air, unfocusedly as I locked up my emotions deep inside my bleeding heart. I couldn't hurt more than I already did and that alone was a soothing thought.

I allowed myself to cry into the sheets as the only relieve for my harassed body, it was the only way to get it out, just cry. Where he couldn't see my tears. I wouldn't give him that chance to beat me further. Still, I could smell him in them, the sheets reeked of his scent, I never wanted to feel that smell ever again. An uncomfortable warm feeling gathered in my throat, making me feel sick to my stomach and I wanted nothing else than to just throw up right there. I could feel the heartbeat in my ears as he grabbed my hips and dragged me to my knees as I had it prop myself on my elbows.

"You're awfully obedient today, my little whore." I could feel the damp alcoholic breath blow against my nape as he towered over me, I would have been scared to death normally, but like this, all I could see was his shadows moving over mine in the dim light of the moon making it all less frightening.

I still remembered my younger years, where I'd feared him more than anything. _He_ was the monster in all my nightmares, _he_ was the evil force in my imaginary world. _He_ was my father and only blood relation. _He_ was supposed to love and protect me from any harm, but he could hardly protect me from himself.

I was disgusted with myself, but no matter how much I tried to cry it all out of my system, and no matter how much I tried to clean myself and avoid his touch, nothing could take away this shame I felt, this mental pain that would absorb my thoughts and dreams every night even during the day there wasn't a waking hour where I didn't think of how ashamed I was, of being touched. I felt it in every little part of me, the dirt… I was impure.

But I forgot so often that no matter how impure and tainted I was, I could still have _feelings_, _dreams_ and _wishes_. No one should take that from me. No one should control 'that' but me.

My vision blackened as a fierce pain pierced my soul, dropping me into what seemed like endless darkness when the twinge became too intense as it swallowing the vigour and resistance I had left.

Then there was nothing.

No pain.

No blood.

No sin…no thoughts…

Only the mind play taking over when everything reached the limit and the pain was no more…

--------------

(**Normal POV.**) - with Dark.

Gentle hands flipped him over to lie on his back. The soreness in his elbows and knees slowly subsided as his muscles were starting to relax at the new position.

Long black eyelashes fluttered open to reveal the cerise crystals beneath. Gazing into the shadows above him, the boy felt the other's presence, luring, teasing, and dangerously sweet, as he bathed in the dark lover's rich aura, binding him to the darkness together. Said alluring Dark leaned so temptingly over him, light tanned skin taking on the colour of bronze due to the moonlight, shinning through the window from the darkened sky outside.

"Mine." Sensual, melodious whispers dropped from the other boy's lips. Excruciatingly slow, he lowered his body down on Daisuke's. Inch by inch, bronze skin blanketed silken white and silver-ish moonlit, until there was no way one could tell where one half started and the other ended.

The mind-blowing contact made the cerise-eyed beauty moan loudly, arching his hips into the touch. Clutching the other in a sudden rapture, Dark grinded his hips into those of the body beneath him, making sure the shorter beauty experienced and memorized every second of their union.

"Ahh…nnnhh…Dark!"

Dark bolted awake in a flash. Sitting up in his bed, his eyes instantly darted around the room, trying to fathom where he was. Finally realising he was still his own room; he forced his heart rate to slow down.

Pulling the cover aside he sighed as he would have to take a long cold shower to settle down the tension in his nether regions. This had been going on for a couple of days now, and every time it would result in the need of ice cold water.

----------------

**(Normal POV.) **– with Daisuke.

Pressing his back to the wall tiles, he slid down on his knees in limited shower. The water drops continued to tap against his skin, a little more forcefully than before. His legs could barely hold the weight of him so he'd settled with sitting in the shower instead.

Tarnished, that's was he was. He wanted so badly to have what he'd lost so long ago that he didn't even remember. He wanted his innocence back, the one that had been taken, no… _stolen_ from him by force. He wanted the impossible, something he could never have back. It wasn't like a wound. A simple wound could scar…but it would still heal. Innocence wouldn't.

He sat on the uneven granite bottom, just staring at the water that seeped down through the drain along with his blood, only vaguely noticing that the whirl was moving left. He clenched the silvery blade in his hand as a moan of agony escaped his bruised lips, by the pleasurable feeling of the blade's new clean cuts.

More blood circulated down the drain, mixing with the water.

A small smile graced his lips as a short flash of relieve dominated his senses if only for a second he felt right then that it was all worth it. Just a moment away from this world was worth everything to him and cutting himself was the only way to achieve that brief moment of happiness.

The muscles in his hand loosened, as the blade fell out of his hand, flowing around in the remaining water as crimson pupils focused on the entrancing light reflecting from the blade.

Hesitation took over for a moment, letting all thoughts be gone from his mind as he picked up the blade and placed the sharpest point to his already scarred wrist. The old scars were starting to become paler, after all it'd been two years since his last attempt to cut himself.

So much had happened since then. He didn't remember why he'd started cutting himself in the first place back then, but he had a slight idea about it, it was back then when he met Riku for the first time.

As he gazed upon his movement with wide, relaxed eyes, he suddenly pressed down on the skin, hearing his own pained cries filling the tiny bathroom as the blade cut through the thin porcelain skin that covered his wrist.

Euphoria pulsated through the small body, leaving the boy panting for more as the blood trickled from the fresh cut, holding his arm up in the shower, the blood starting streaming down his pale arm till it reached granite bottom if not being washed away by the water before that could happen. There was such a contrast between the deep red essence and the white porcelain skin. It was almost entrancing to see, almost.

Daisuke sat there as the blood ran down from his trembling wrist, colouring the clean water.

To be continued…

------------------

(**1**.) - For those who '_thinks in the kilo system'_ his weight is 38,56 kg, oh and just to let you know, he's 155 cm/5,0 ft in this story.

Don't worry, Dai-chan will be okay, or else this is going to be a very short story...Oh yeah i know there's a lot of spellings...didn't really edit it...yet...so if you see something major mistake feel free to tell me and i'll fix it.

Please review...the sooner i'll update...:p


	7. Steal me away from the Darkness

Hey everyone, I've missed this site so much/cries/

Finally i'm back on! Also, i'm halfway through my exams, but i'm really sad...t-they...they cut off english! No exam in english! NOOO!!!! I'm dissapointed really...they chose German over English! Those sick sick politicians! They're so mean.

I can't promise that this chapter is all happy and fluffy, coz it isn't, but there's no violence. But i can promise you that the next chap will be filled with DarkxDai fluff. I love fluff -.-

Hope you enjoy!

_This chap is dedicated to:_

Anonymous Sister of the Author, _Rio Hime_, **killah-sama**, J0kEr06, _PhsycoKid122_, **TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma**, noor, _priestess-one-shot_, **Grace Mustang**, sanzo4ever, _kyoshi427_, **Furimukanaide**, T.O.C.A, _Dhaki and her sister Chi-Chan_, **Sou-chanxoverxSesshomaru**, EvilAngelofHeavenandHell, _DSW_, **darkpoetryangel666**, ErraticMovements, _sleepless_, **waffle-son**, InuyashasEars, _nekoyoukai010_, **dnangel648**, jessenya rosario, _Silver Moon_, **animekimi**.

Thank you, everyone:) For forcing me to write on even though it's tempting to give up sometimes because of as stressing school life.

* * *

**Disclaimer.**

Don't own, no sue.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sex Games**

**By: F**_e_I**l**_a__**n**__8_**7**

_Chapt__er six_

Steal me away from the Darkness

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Dark - Normal POV.)**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!_

_SM__ASH!_

_  
WHACK!_

A lazy hand shot out from beneath black silken covers where it landed heavily on the alarm clock's snooze button. That said, that it was very possible the last time it would ring ever again. The lightly tanned arm plopped from the nightstand where it had landed and lay limply on the side of the bed.

"Damn those things! What maniacal freak invented those evil alarm clocks anyway!?" He murmured to himself in his state between sleep and conscious. The teen huffed grumpily as he rolled over to lie on his back where he planned to stay and continue his reveries, mostly about a certain little redhead who'd plagued his dreams for quite some time now.

"… nnh… so soft..."

The unconscious form let out muffled groan, his face was completely buried in his black silk comforter as he nuzzled it lovingly. "…Mine…" He mumbled possessively while hugging the comforter with legs and arms as if fearing it might leave if he didn't and not considering the fact that a comforter technically couldn't run away. Though, mind you, somehow his screwed up imagination managed to convince him that it was his little chibi he was hugging.

"DARK! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Unruly bangs of lilac of many different lengths fell softly in the slightly tanned face, hiding the discriminating and perfect face beneath. Naturally messy strands of thick silken hair appeared much like a mop at the moment, due to some wild tossing and turning, still, said _bed_-hair stayed so smooth and shiny that you couldn't tell if it was made this way on purpose.

Long, slender fingers came to brush away the bangs from his eyes, as he opened them to scan his room for any sign of movement. When he was sure there was none watching, he was determined to sleep some more. He was always so lazy in the morning and his mother always had to fight with him to get him outta bed, that was, when she was home at all.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND THROW WATER ON YOU!" Emiko called again, a little more determined, putting a dangerously nice tone to the threat.

Dark promptly bolted awake at the warning, this time _fully_ awake, and decided that maybe it was best to do as she said anyway, just to avoid her anger for now. Maybe there really was something worse than an alarm clock. An angry parent that would be, but his mother wasn't just any normal parent, she was a crazy parent whom no one dared to oppose. He stumbled out of bed in his still obscure state of mind, nearly falling down the flight of stairs on his way to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes and a _humiliation_ later, he found himself half-asleep, head on the kitchen table.

"Now don't be so grumpy, Dark." Emiko said cheerfully despite looking slightly worn-out herself. "It happens for all little teenage boys it's only normal to…you know what while you sleep."

"You make it sound like I wet my bed!" Dark grumbled frustrated and irked to no end.

"Well, it's the same principle. You just had an 'Ejaculation' instead."

"Huh?" Dark yawned, ignoring the regular assaults on his self-esteem caused by his mother as he buried his head in his arms, continuing to doze at the edge of the table.

"Dark, not at the table."

"You shouldn't talk, you look somewhat weary yourself."

"And whose fault might that be? Hmm?"

Ignoring his mother's comment, Dark glared at his pancake. In a moment of unawareness he'd spilled more than a little too much chocolate sauce on it, but that's not what bothered him so, what bothered him was that the blonde's face appeared on his plate instead of the pancake. The blonde smirked at him with that mocking smile of his, the same smile he'd used when talking about Daisuke._ "My little Dai. He's cute isn't he?"_ Dark still heard the blonde's voice in the back of his head annoying him to no end. Without noticing it, he had started stabbing his pancake angrily with his fork, while imagining it to be Daisuke's blonde friend. _Die…DIE!_

"Stop that! What's wrong with you? You've been like this since you came home yesterday." Emiko questioned her son, worriedly. Dark looked up, holding a short pause from his newest imaginary amusement, _'Stab-Daisuke's-blonde-friend-pancake!'._ "Does this have something to do with your little boyfriend?"

After watching his mother with blank eyes he continued where he'd left off without uttering a word as he took his anger out on the defenceless pancake yet again. Even if it wasn't really Krad, it still somewhat satisfied his slightly more homicidal side to take it out on something else.

"He's not my boyfriend, I'm not gay, how many times do I have to tell you!"

"You're in denial."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT! I'm into girls and that's final!" Dark was furious, but still, why did it feel like he didn't mean what he just said? _Was_ _Daisuke an exception? Well, he is kinda molestable with those giant eyes… even when he walks its hard not to stare at his butt… No! Don't think like that!_

"If you're not gay then _who_ the hell is keeping me awake at night, calling and moaning for his boyfriend, '_Ahh nnghh Daisuke, so incredible tight…mine…ahh… so fucking hot…oh god, Daisuke!_' huh?" Emiko grinned cheerfully despite her lack of sleep. She intentionally made her voice sound all husky and ragged to complete her little mimic, all in all, a pretty good imitation of Dark's verbal outburst from his dreams. Dark was as white as a sheet but that didn't hinder his mom from breaking out laughing. Dark's face was priceless, one moment he was deadly pale, the next his whole face lightened up all flustered and beet red.

-----------------

**(Daisuke**** – Normal POV.)**

With a sad smile, the pale boy lifted himself from the hard granite floor. The sunlight was starting to pour through the gap by the door to the bathroom. Covering his lower part with a white towel he went to the sink to clean up the new wounds before school. He found some binding, which he carefully dressed his injured wrist in, while thinking of an excuse for his bandaged hand.

It still hurt to walk, but the warm bath really helped the pain to calm somewhat. Searching in his room, he found the bloodstained white shirt that was supposed to be his school uniform, but now it was just a bloodied piece of ragged cloth. Maybe some other white shirt would do for today?

A faint sound of knocks at the front door, reached Daisuke, who hurriedly pulled a scruffy shirt over his head and gathered his school things. The knocks only became louder as a couple of minutes passed with finding his shoes under his father's bed.

He walked towards the door with flaccid movements, each step a struggle as pain surged through his lower regions. The knocks at the front door had stopped abruptly. He opened the door, but found none. Had Krad left, because he had been too long preparing himself for school?

Suddenly something warm slipped around his waist at behind, drawing out a small cry of shock from the startled redhead. "Gotcha!"

"Krad?" Daisuke asked, feeling a little uncertain.

A soft chuckle brushed at his neck. "Of course it's me, who'd you expect? The tooth fairy?" Krad grinned from behind. Enjoying every minute of the physical contact he had with the boy.

"Haha, very funny." Daisuke mumbled sarcastically failing to hide his gloomy tone of voice. Krad loosened his grip, allowing the boy to stand for

"Who's gotten to you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I sense a very depressing aura from you, today." Krad stated after a while, looking slightly worried. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"C'mon, don't bottle up your feelings inside. Let them out! And if you feel like it, kick something too, that helps you to let out all your cramped frustrations."

"Krad, you're not really helping. I'm alright, there's nothing wrong with me I just didn't sleep so well." Daisuke said stubbornly.

"Oh, I guess that explains how in the name of…what the hell _is_ that thing!? You managed to mistake pink for white, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Daisuke gazed down at his shirt, unable to think straight. It hadn't been a lie, he really was deadly tired, what surprised even himself was that he was still able to blush.

"…"

"Don't tell me your dad mixed white clothes with coloured?" Krad said, trying his best to hide a smile of amusement, but that stopped as soon as he saw the hurt expression Daisuke wore.

"I don't have a white one, it's torn." Daisuke mumbled, lower than a whisper.

"Oh… but hey, it's not _that_ bad, Pink is—erh…._pink_?" Krad's pitiful attempt to soothe the boy but it didn't seem to work out so well so he did the next best thing he could do. "I have an extra shirt at home you can have if you want. It may be a little big on you, but..."

Cerise eyes illuminated with that childlike innocence that could melt most hearts. "Really?"

"Really really, jump on, pretty one, there's no way I'm gonna look at that thing all day, it's practically screaming 'come and rip me to shreds!'."

----------------

**(Dark's POV.)**

It's nine-thirty by now, and still no sign of Daisuke anywhere. Where can he be? He can't be sick again can he? If so, then it might be my fault.

I knew I shouldn't have left Daisuke with that blonde guy, but I'd promised Riku I would bring her and Risa home and Daisuke didn't seem to want to have anything to do with me. I don't deserve him either so I can't blame him for ignoring me, he's much too good for me, he's too good for everyone, too good to live in this fanatical town.

He is really too innocent for his own good, he doesn't know when to say '_no'_, if that bastard has done anything to him! Then I can't be responsible for my actions. It's partly my fault, I should have been there for him, but I wasn't. I was at the wrong place with the wrong person.

I watched Riku for a moment as she twirled shiny locks of reddish-brown hair around her index finger, while tapping her pencil at the blank paper, pretending to listen to the teacher.

I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but something was missing, I thought I would never get over my crush on her, but seems like I'm wrong, again. For scarcely a week ago she could make me forget everything else in an instant. Now I barely looked at her, not to mention _thought_ of her. She was just there, now she was just another empty personality and for the first time I came to realize that I knew nothing about her, nor did I _want_ to know her anymore. But Daisuke, what might have been between you and Riku that makes you fear her so?

Something was really wrong with me today, I hadn't asked Riku to be my girlfriend like I used to do and I had suddenly lost the will to keep asking her, I mean, she would say no anyway and brush me off with her normal excuse. The good old one! That we're friends and that it would ruin our perfect friendship.

Talking about perfect friendship, my friendship with Daisuke was perfect, or that's what i thought until yesterday where I had called him in the evening to ask if he was going on the school trip next week. It made me realize how much it annoyed me to ignore him just like that, I wanted to show everyone that he was _my_ friend therefore I had been determined to ask him to be my roommate so that he wouldn't have to suffer while being with one of these idiots from the class. Unfortunately, there was no answer, which led me to think that he was probably still with that Krad guy. Even though I hated to admit it, I couldn't help but dislike the thought of those two together in any kinda way, friends, best friends_, lovers_. I cringed slightly at the last one.

Daisuke wasn't gay was he? Well gay or not, he attracts both straight and gays that's for sure. My cheeks felt hot as the blood rushed to them. I had once again reminded myself about my 'dream' problem. Not just had my mom taunted me about Daisuke, she had actually smiled mischievously when coming to pick up my laundry this morning, where she found a pair of boxers with white stains on the front. It was just my mom, I know, but still I felt like burying myself where no one could ever find me. It was so embarrassing. It was hard to acknowledge that I've been having sexual dreams about my friend, no, my _best_ friend and even worse, a boy.

_Knock knock_

------------------

**(Krad's POV.)**

Daisuke looked even more cute and cuddly in my old uniform. The shirt was just a little too big for him. We had to fold up the sleeves so that he could use his hands, but that didn't change the fact that the shirt nearly reached his knees! But what the heck, it was a lot better than that pink one he wore before, though I had to keep myself from toppling over in pent-up laughter. Red hair with pink was no good combination, especially not for a boy.

"Daisuke it's _okay_, I know it's a little big but it'll work, for now at least." I assured him, enjoying the gasp he made as I grabbed his waist and lifted him off of the bike hence earning a small yelp of surprise, so adorable.

Did Dark even knew how lucky he'd been, being so close to Daisuke? If only I'd been faster, Daisuke wouldn't have needed another friend and Dark wouldn't be in his life. I still couldn't get our conversation from yesterday outta my mind. I'd asked him out about Dark, foolish as I was and slightly concerned, but that wasn't the worst, Daisuke had described Dark with such tenderness in his voice that I'd wanted to rip that stupid, arrogant, rich kid to shreds. It made me doubt that this was only about friendship. It was all too obvious that Dark liked Daisuke as more than a friend, even if he hadn't noticed himself yet, I could feel it. The way he'd stared at Daisuke. I tried to suppress a small smile at the thought. Well, I'd always been one to fight for what I wanted, but this wasn't about an object, this was about Daisuke, and if Dark is going to interfere, then so be it, he's too late now anyway.

"I can get off myself!" Daisuke pouted cutely, ducking out of my embrace. Daisuke's fast!

Daisuke was a little touchy and I had a hard time trying to make him more comfortable around me, but it paid off and he was beginning to trust me. I could feel that he kept something from me, something he wasn't telling. He seemed paler today, like sickly pale, it had me a little worried for a second, but despite his paleness, he seemed rather happy to see me this morning.

I brushed bangs of crimson away from his forehead to feel his temperature. Daisuke of course, stiffened at the touch.

"K-krad?" He whispered, questioningly to what I did.

"You look pale, I just had to make sure you're okay. You look a little feverish, but you're not particularly warm, more like cold actually."

"I told you I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"If you say so."

----------------

The biology teacher yelled at us when we finally showed up, well it's only to be expected I guess. But that was nothing compared to the look of the whole class as they just stared at me and Daisuke (we'd also _accidentally_ ended up holding hands in some twisted way) agape, and then they stared some more. They seriously need a life.

I remembered from many months ago last time I'd been in school that students followed me and overfed my mailbox with their stupid love-letters! However, with Daisuke at my side, things seemed to change. For the better of course. Daisuke could be my amulet against crazy girls. I almost couldn't wait for lunch, I can just imagine their faces when If I groped Daisuke, that could be so funny.

My eyes fell on the tall figure sitting in the back of the class next to some redheaded girl, glaring at me. What's this? Do I sense something else than shock in here? Detestation? Or is it Jealousy? Maybe a combine of both?

The school thought I had dropped out for good so they had removed my usual table and chair. It all ended up with me having to use Daisuke's seat, and then have him on my lap, I didn't complain, but I could tell others didn't share my opinion. Especially not Dark. Daisuke blushed as I drew him closer to me, so that he wouldn't fall off my lap. Smirking widely I allowed me left arm to remain at the comfortable hold around Daisuke's small waist. Did I move too fast? Was I making him uncomfortable in any way? He seems to be relaxed or at least as relaxed as you can possibly be when you have twenty death glares pointed at you.

We had to watch some crazy extract from a programme about waste that may contaminate the ground water. In case it's not already too clear… I hate biology! I wanna find a dark room where I can molest Daisuke! Ahem…

---------------

**(Da****isuke's POV.) - At the canteen**

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

I watched in horror as Krad had to practically drag me through the sea of students, who were pushing and squeezing their way past each other.

I could feel the girls' glares directly at me, Krad just grinned purposely not missing any chance to have in the least some sort of physical proximity with me as students gawked in utter disbelief. Students who'd normally never even bothered to look my way because they were used to the invisible boy that I was, the boy who hid in the corners and avoided all human contact. But now all attention was drawn to me. Krad just smiled victoriously. "It's right over here." He assured me, grinning widely as he pointed towards the senior's tables.

"KRAD! YO, KRAD! OVER HERE MAN!" Distant voices called, hands waving furiously from one of the larger tables. A second later Krad had pulled me down on his lap. Why was there no extra chair? First the classroom now _this_? In the canteen where everyone can see us! I'm going to pay for this pay for this later. I just know it.

"Hey guys, long time, no see!" Krad greeted not removing his arm from my waist.

"Sure is! Who's the kiddo, Krad? 'looks yummy!" An ebony-haired boy grinned, leaning back, his azure orbs twinkled teasingly beneath unruly bangs. "He's so small. Is he real?" The senior boy continued jokingly as he tried to grab my chin, though Krad had let go of my hand to slap his hand away. Wait, since when did we hold hands in the first place? My cheek glowed.

"Hands off, Rai. He's with me." Krad growled, once again doing as in class, pulling me to his lap. My cheeks suddenly felt very heated, not really knowing if I liked sitting this close to Krad or not. I chose to stare at the ground unable to move.

"Possessive, eh? That's not like you at all. This kid's that special to you?"

"Leave him alone, Rai. After five long months he decided to come back to school and the first thing you do is to touch his boyfriend. Shame on you." Another boy said from the corner. I'd not even noticed that there were others. Wait, did he just call me Krad's boyfriend?!

"But he's so _so_ molestable! Just look at him!"

Me…Molestable?

"We're not a couple, We're just friends!" My bubble of silence burst before I could stop myself, anger had gotten the better of me. Oh no, now they're staring at me! Look away! _Pretty please?_

Then Rai broke out laughing, immediately loosening up the tense atmosphere. Krad said nothing but I could feel his mirth. "Oh, so you _do_ speak? That's a shock really. What's your name little one?" The guy named Rai asked, his bright azure eyes looking straight at me, almost forcing me to meet his eyes. "Daisuke." I whispered and it was almost impossible to hear, mostly because of all that background noise and blabber from the other tables around.

"Say what? All I heard was some jumbled mumbling and then I heard you said _Uke _at the end. Well, that can't be completely wrong, you really do seem like the uke type. Small, cute and very submissive. Perfect substitute for a girl." Rai spoke to himself thoughtfully, I didn't like that look. Rai turned to the other boy who'd watched us passively along with Krad "Hey Toru, doesn't Krad's friend look like a girl?"

"His name is Daisuke you blockhead!" I could hear Krad was starting to get annoyed. "Daisuke, don't let them frighten you, the silent one is Toru and the hyper one is Raiden."

"Yeah yeah, I'm very hyp---!!! WHAT! I'm _not_ hyper! I'm just a little energetic, what's so wrong about being an open person?! All I'm trying to do is to make a pass at--… erh I mean befriend Daisuke-kun."

"Sure you were." The guy named Toru spoke menacingly low. Rai who was totally unaffected by Toru, turned to Krad, who'd for some reason tightened his hold around my waist. "So I guess you'll be roommates, huh?" I could feel his chest against my back. He was so warm that it was almost too comfortable, I kinda liked this soft feeling that was _Krad_, surrounding me. People, who saw us, undoubtedly misinterpreted our position but for once I didn't give a damn, perhaps because I desperately needed the intimacy. It felt almost like he cared for me.

If anyone knew the truth about my home they'd treat me much worse, or that's what I had told myself so many times that I feared that it might be true. Still. For some odd reason I believed that even if Krad found out one day, he still wouldn't leave me, but what about Dark? What would he do? Why do I even care if he likes me or not, he's friendly towards me and that is already more than I could ask (or hope) of anyone. "So Daisuke, is that allright with you?" Looking up at Krad I realized that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?"

"We're talking about the trip. Apparently the rooms are only made for two, so I just wanted to know if it was okay with you to share room with me?"

"Krad, I-I'm not going." I told him, as I pretended to find my hands very interesting at the moment. I could already see the disappointment in his eyes even though I never looked at him, and I was convinced that he in a few seconds would be all over me asking questions I wouldn't be able to answer truthfully.

"WHAT?! Why the hell not?!" See what I mean? I think I could become a great psychic.

"My dad, he wouldn't sign my p-" his cool returned and he appeared unfazed from his sudden outburst only seconds ago, but this calmness was even tenser. It wasn't completely a lie.

"Let me have it then." Krad demanded.

"Why? It's worth nothing without signature!"

"So what? Just let me worry about that." Krad grinned to himself as he snatched the paper from my hand. He noticed my stares and quickly hid it away. I had no idea what he needed it for, but since I couldn't use it, I didn't really care. Everyone was going, well, everyone except for me, it's not fair.

Raiden and Toru exchanged glances from the other side of the table. They knew exactly what Krad's way of thinking could imply… and It's was ever so often at the brink of the law and therefore not very legal.

I wondered where Dark was. I hadn't seen him since biology. He must he having fun with his real friends somewhere.

-----------------

**(Dark's POV.)**

"I WANT HIS CLOTHES!!"

"LET'S RAVISH HIM!"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOO!! STAY AWAY STUPID GIRLS!"

It all started after lunch and it was now around the damn last hour of my personal hell also known as…

_S__chool_. Shudders.

Usually school wasn't hell, but today it was, I didn't know if it was because I missed Daisuke's company, or because I had a group of girls at my tail or simply I because I couldn't stand watching the way that blonde guy insisted on ravishing Daisuke indirectly without even Daisuke noticing! Maybe it was all three things.

Girls were literally crying in the hallways and mourning their loss moreover it seemed that suddenly a far greater amount of the female population in the school had decided to hunt me down, now that pretty boy 'Krad' had basically made a _non_-verbal confession to the whole school in the canteen.

A group of girls caught me off guard at the library, where I had hidden and tried to fit in as one of the nerds, which didn't really appear so reliable. I was the only one in school with fucking purple hair and eyes!

"HE'S THERE! RIGHT THERE! GET HIM GIRLS!"

"NOW, BEFORE HE REACHES THE BOY'S REST ROOM!!!!"

I did what I had become quite good at during my hectic day, and that was, running.

It hadn't really been my intention to flee to the rest room, but right now it sounded like a great suggestion. I turned left when I reached the bottom of the staircase. I guess this was the reason, I'd been clinging to Riku's side in all this time, to avoid _this_!

Another boy was walking towards the bathroom, but unlike me, _he_ was unfazed by the squeals and screams filling the air around. A strong feeling of relief took over my senses as I speeded up, pouncing on the small boy, hugging him securely against the wall. Only one person could ignore such disorder, Daisuke.

"Dark! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Daisuke complained trying to get free from my hold. His cheeks slightly flushed, and just then I realized how close we were. I looked around to see if Krad was anywhere near, before drawing Daisuke's small form in to meet mine in a tight embrace.

"What does it look like? I'm saving myself! From those crazy girls, they're ruthless beasts just look what they did to my shirt!!" But all those words came out muffled seeing as I'd instinctively buried my head in those silky blood red locks of hair for comfort. Did I mention how entrancing and calming his scent can be?

Mmm..Daisuke…my beautiful Daisuke…my sweet Chibi…

**(Normal POV.)**

"Erm Dark…I'm sorry to tell you but I don't see no girls." Daisuke stated as a matter of fact. He was right, the hallway was empty. "Can you let go now?"

"No it feels too good to let go." Dark sighed happily, still hugging his little redhead's waist firmly with a ridiculously huge grin on his face. "I've missed you, chibi."

"D-dark, what are-ah." Daisuke gasped as he felt Dark hide his face in the nook of his neck, greedily inhaling the rich aura searing from the smaller boy, he felt like just standing there all day, bathing in Daisuke pure innocence. There was something about Daisuke that could calm his senses like nothing else, making him feel addicted to the smaller boy's presence. Dark only tightened his embrace and the crazy-monster-girls were all forgotten in the light of his chibi.

Daisuke on the other hand felt his knees go weak, when he fought an unfair fight against Dark's heated figure, gradually closing in on his own trembling one. He closed his eyes debating with himself whether to yell at Dark for hugging him or just give into the warmth. It was hard not to give into Dark's emotional hug so filled with relief.

"You smell nice." Dark suddenly mumbled huskily, feeling _very_ content from his spot close to Daisuke's frail neck, so delicate and very easy to break. He hid a predatory smile that would undoubtedly have made Daisuke suspicious.

Just then a stampede of girls almost fell over each other, head down the stairs from where Dark came from attacking him two minutes ago.

Dark growled irritably not wanting to be disturbed from his perfect state of utter contentment and completion. Dark did the first thing he could think of. That implied using Daisuke as defence.

"Stay away or..." Dark threatened the girls in a menacingly low tone as he scooped Daisuke into his arms, ignoring the wriggling and protests coming from the frail boy. "…I'll kiss _him_." Daisuke froze in his arms, his ruby-red gems widening in shock as he saw Dark smirk teasingly while winking. The yells died and the group had bunged up, whispers and frightened voices were heard for a moment.

"Back away slowly!" Dark ordered, using some of the new power he'd gained the moment he decided to hold Daisuke captive, not failing to notice how well the boy seemed to fit into his arms. The group was so silent that you'd be able to hear a small needle falling to the floor. A girl pushed by her friends determined to break the quiet atmosphere.

"You wouldn't dare." The girl spoke, sounding a little too sure of herself, for it to be real.

Dark looked like he just been waiting for someone to say that. "Oh, wouldn't I?" Dark chuckled, raising an eyebrow and neglecting the pleading look in Daisuke's wide expressive eyes. Dark leaned down as a sign of taking their dare into thought. Dark was a little amazed himself, he'd actually taken that possibility into consideration and he wasn't really disgusted by the thought of kissing Daisuke, like most seemed to be.

"D-dark.." Daisuke's whisper, full of uncertainty and bewilderment came out as warm air, a soft caress, against Dark's lips and waking him from his reverie without realizing how close they'd come until then. Dark had unconsciously been drawn in by watching those enchantingly striking crystals, glowing with alluring and unscathed innocence, roughly begging to be taken.

Daisuke gasped as his tense muscles became limp in Dark's embrace, only inducing Dark to continue. Petal soft lips barely brushing his own, his mind clouded by the warm feeling of Dark's breath and the lips lingering mere millimetres from his own. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, and he failed to notice the horror-struck audience.

Dark cursed inwardly, forcing himself to withdraw, only a breath take away from feeling Daisuke on his lips.

Suddenly Daisuke found himself in a tight grip as Dark ran towards the boy's restroom for protection. A place where no girl had ever tried entered. Wonder why? Because they'd faint because of the foul stench! And this restroom was no different.

"Let me down this instance!" Daisuke demanded, kicking a squirming to get free with cheeks flushed.

"You're too light you know that?" Dark muttered as he put down his baffled friend.

"Dark, what is this about..? Why are there girls running up and down the hallways, screaming 'I want his boxers!'? And why the hell did you have to drag me into this!?"

"I have a plan." Dark mumbled thoughtfully to himself and failing miserably to observe Daisuke's rising anger until he threw a fit.

"Are you even listening!? We can't get out of here, I'm trapped here with you and there are wild beasts waiting outside just to devour you! And _kill_ me!"

"Why do you think I'm being hunted by them in the first place!? I'm not trying to put the blame on you, but technically it's your fault." Dark grumbled as he was beginning to feel the anger rise. 'It's Daisuke's own fault for playing around with Krad like that.'

"My fault? How can that have anything to do with me?"

"Maybe because the whole school thinks you've turned Krad gay!? So now the whole the female population in school has decided to turn to me! Not that it wasn't like that before, but this is worse! Seriously! I caught two girls sniffing my jacket! That's a sign of insanity. They're all mad!" Dark exclaimed and to his confusion Daisuke suddenly began to laugh.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Please? You don't seriously believe that do you? Krad gay? He's just my friend, like _you_. I don't intent neither do I have the ability to turn people gay! This is all nonsense."

"Daisuke.."

"I mean it, Dark! No one could ever possibly like me like _that_!..."

'So my feelings must be fake then?' Dark retorted in his thoughts.

"…I'm small…"

'Small is nice, you fit perfectly in my arms.'

"…pale…"

'Makes me ache to just touch it. Your skin is as white and pure as the soft moonlight.'

"…sickly…"

'What does this have to do with anything when I'm here to protect you? I like your weaknesses.'

"…and _very_ ugly!"

'Ugly? That word doesn't belong anywhere near you. You're yourself and just that makes you perfect. You're real but whenever I look at you, it's like I'm still dreaming. Oh and I really like your eyes…they're a rare colour, my beloved colour, red.'

"Dark? Why are you holding my hand?" Daisuke asked innocently as he seemed to have cooled down a bit.

'Oops.'

"To make sure you wouldn't run away?" 'Oops again.'

"W-whaat?"

"Just forget it, I'm not letting go. Besides it's only good you remembered to take your bag with you, school is over in five minutes and your blonde _friend_ got detention during our health class together so I hope you don't mind that It'll be just _me_ to walk you home."

"Dark, what if people sees us? They're gonna think you're loosing it and they'll try attack me!"

"Like I said, I have a plan."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Dark grinned mischievously as he opened the door. Never letting go of Daisuke's hand.

"We run!"

"WHAT? NOOOO!"

----------------

"_This_ was your great plan!?"

"It worked didn't it? I got us out of school." Dark stated proudly, clenching the smaller hand in his.

Daisuke was beginning to fall behind, but was forced to tag along with the older teen.

"Dark, my legs hurt."

"Would you prefer if I carried you?"

"No."

They rounded another corner. Daisuke recognized the shortcut and pulled at Dark's hand.

"Left."

"But that…isn't that the opposite way from where you live?"

"It's a shortcut. You insisted on following me home, then we'll take this route. I can't run any longer."

They stopped up as soon as they reached the residential neighbourhood and panted heavily. A minute after they settled with just walking.

"You're faster than you look." Dark suddenly commented on the smaller boy. Daisuke smiled faintly as a blush rushed to his cheeks. Not because Dark was complimenting him, but because Dark still held his hand. He liked the feeling of Dark's hand around his, it was warm and soft. Dark had delicate hands, like a musician, long slender fingers, perfect for a _lot_ more than just playing the piano. The blush deepened and Dark looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Iie.. Erh…Hai…I'm fine."

Dark threw a suspicious glance at the boy.

"Your face is a little…well, I dunno…red?"

Daisuke looked away in shame.

"Hey, don't look away. You look cute when you're blushing."

"I'm not blushing, it's just the heat, it's really hot today."

Dark chuckled. "_Sure_." He didn't wanna ruin the moment. He was just happy to have Daisuke this close to him once again. Daisuke was with him, not that stupid blonde. This was some sort of sick satisfaction for Dark to know that while Krad had detention, he had Daisuke all to himself and this time he wasn't about to let go.

"Dark?"

"yeah?"

"Why didn't you just drive? It would have been faster."

"Exactly, and if it was faster, I wouldn't have more than five minutres with you." Dark grinned cheerfully," but if I walk, it'll take almost thirty minutes!"

Daisuke blushed again, not noting that Dark had stopped and walked straight into his arm.

"…?"

"Erm Daisuke, which colour is your house again?"

"Red."

"Is it normal for you to have visits from the police?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Look ahead of you." Dark said, tilting his head in the direction of his house. "The police are here."

---------------

**(Krad's POV.)**

"Yo, Kaho-sensei!"

"No talking in detention, Hikari!"

I drew out the permission note Daisuke had given me.

"But I need to give this to you, my friend couldn't be here so I promised to give this to you for him."

The teacher blinked confusedly as she grabbed the note, inspecting it with her hawk-like eyes.

"B-but, this is for the school trip! The Niwa boy, he's never been allowed to go anywhere, how..?"

"Don't ask me, he just gave this to me and asked me to return it to you, sensei."

"I see. Did he mention who he wanted to share rooms with?"

"Yes, _me_."

-------------

**(Dark's POV.)**

"Daisuke Niwa?" One of the policemen asked looking straight at me. I shook my head in response.

"No, my name's Dark Mousy, _this_ is Daisuke Niwa." I moved aside to point at Daisuke who'd hidden behind my back.

"Niwa Daisuke." The policeman greeted. I could see Daisuke was shaking fearfully. It was apparent that he did not like the police very much.

"Do you wish to speak alone or would you like for your friend to stay?" The policeman asked, looking a little impatient.

Daisuke clung to my arm, desperately as he mumbled his answer. "Dark stays." Did Daisuke trust me enough to let me hear something so personal?

"To cut straight to the reason we're here is just to inform you, that we're keeping your father for a few days. We have reasons to believe that he has something to do with a murder case we're investigating at the time…" he policeman paused for a moment when he saw Daisuke's already pale skin turn white as sheet.

"…also involving necrophilia." The Policeman ended sadly. I could feel the lunch turn in my insides, but that was nothing compared to Daisuke who was now trembling furiously at my side, he didn't look too well either, his big ruby eyes had turned blank, void from all emotions. Then his hand dropped from mine and he ran into the house.

"Daisuke! Wait!"

I was about to go after him, when the policeman grabbed my arm. "He'll be alright. You stay here, I have a couple of questions for you."

"He's not alright! Let me talk to him!" How dare he! Daisuke needs me!

The policeman ignored me as he started to question my relationship with Daisuke. I didn't like the police either, so I was pretty blunt with everything I said.

"Does he have any family, except for his dad?"

"No. No one, he's all alone." I told him. "What'll happen to Daisuke?"

"Well, we kinda hoped there was someone he could stay with during the time it'll take to solve this out. But since there's no one…"

"He can stay with me!" Why didn't I ask this a little sooner? Mom will undoubtedly let Daisuke stay with us since she's crazy about him.

"That would require that we contact your parents first, not everyone are willing to take other's kids in just like that."

"My mother is not _everyone_. You can call her now if you like."

"Alright then, if you'll just write down her number." He handed be a notebook and a pencil. I couldn't wait to tell Daisuke. I scribbled down our home number and returned the notebook to the policeman, who scrutinized my awful handwriting.

"Is that the number one or is it seven?" I knew it. My dreadful handwriting never fails me.

"It's one." I answered slightly frustrated. He turned away fetch his phone in the car and I took the chance to sneak past him and into the house.

The rooms where dark and the windows where covered with giant black curtains. Did his father just hate everything light?

It was a mess in here, small pieces of glass shattered across the floor. It was disturbing to hear the crackling sound of glass reduced to fine particles under my shoes.

Faded sobs resounded through the hallways. I followed the throaty sounds to the bathroom. There was no light in there, but I could only just discern the shade of Daisuke, bent over the toilet. An acidic smell hand in the air, when I realized that the throaty sounds I'd heard before was from throwing up.

"Daisuke…?"

He crumbled together in pain, so I knew he'd heard me, but he didn't answer. I didn't always understand him, but I really tried to. I wanted to be there for him, to gain his trust, and now seeing him like this really hurt.

After a couple of minutes, my patience was running thin and I entered the gloomy room, determined to get Daisuke to talk to me. He flinched at the sound of my footsteps, collapsing from the side of the toilet seat.

I sat down on the floor next to Daisuke, waiting for something to happen, just something, but nothing happened. As I waited for a few moments to let my eyes adjust to the total darkness surrounding the both of us, I was getting a little annoyed, I was really worried and he just sat there not even bothering to lift a finger as a sign of being okay, but I stayed with him, It felt like couldn't leave now.

After a while I could slowly begin to make outlines of some of the objects in the bathroom, such as the sink and the shower.

"Are you ever gonna talk me?" I asked softly, hoping deeply that he would just give me a sign, I wasn't so sure if he even wanted me here. "I could leave if you want."

I got up from the floor when I suddenly felt a hand grabbing my foot. I froze at the weak strive to hold me back, when I heard Daisuke's voice, broken and weak whisper to me. "Don't go." I noticed the quiet plea in his voice as he released my foot. I found my spot on the floor near Daisuke again. Just hearing his voice was enough to make me stay.

I crawled closer to the limp form on the floor I thought to be Daisuke. At long last I felt something softer than the hard granite floor under my hands. Daisuke didn't move nor flinch as I touched him, he just laid still as a rag doll back against the wall. I felt my eyes water as I drew him into a hug. It felt good to hold him again but what concerned me was that he was so cold!

"Daisuke, I know I didn't ask you for permission, but I asked the police to let you stay with me for the time, so you won't be alone." I enlightened him. I felt him move a bit in arms leaning his head against my chest. Small sobs broke the silence. He was crying. My heart leapt painfully at this.

I already hated Daisuke's dad for putting him in a painful situation like this and what was that about being necrophilia, that sick bastard.

"I'm gonna take you with me? Is that okay with you?" I asked, I heard a muffled sound, I think it was a 'yes' coz he didn't fight me when I cradled him up in my arms, and so lifting him from the floor. If I had to stay another minute in this house I think I'd go insane. It was creepy, that's all I could think of.

Outside the policeman walked around with the phone at his ear. He looked somewhat terrified. That's the reaction mom had on people when there was something she wanted. Daisuke was still unnaturally pale, but he was starting to relax. He looked so cute and cuddly just then.

"I know ma'am, but do you realize what responsibility we're talking about here! Wait- No, no, no! I realize that you have a son of your own, I just met him, but are you totally sure about inviting some stranger into your house? – yeah I know he's a friend of your son – No! I'm not trying to make it harder for the boy! Alright alright I get it!"

The policeman looked like he wanted to smash his phone against a wall at that moment. Mom's speciality was to drive people crazy. You would never want to discuss anything with her, you would be sure to lose! Even if you were actually right and she was wrong.

"So?"

"I'll drive you." The policeman said, after rubbing his temples irritably. "Your mother is a stubborn woman I have to admit."

"Indeed." I smiled. Daisuke was mine now, all mine.

----------------

**(Normal POV.)**

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay with you?" Daisuke asked worriedly. "What if she changes her mind?"

"Not gonna happen," Dark assured the boy. "You're like and extra son to her you know that."

The door to the house opened and out came Emiko, almost toppling over her 'son-in-law'.

"I'm so glad you wanted to stay with us!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged the boy breathless. Even though others would have been frightened of her, Daisuke couldn't help but smile.

Dark waiting patiently for his mom to let go of his best friend, but when he understood that that could take her all day for that to happen, he broke in between them.

"Mom, you're throttling him!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Wow, this chapter must be almost 8000 words! I had to rewrite all this so it might not be as good as the original chapter. My old computer decided that it was time to 'die' so i had to buy a new computer and there was problems with the internet too not to mention that it didn't have a decent writing program. I miss my old faithful microsoft word 2003...sniff..._come back to me!_

If anyone has any questions or there is something that you don't understand, feel free to contact me. In my author profile you can find my msn adress, purely for readers to get in touch with me.

_Please review! _


	8. The Silent Dreamer

* * *

Hey Everyone, 

I guess I should start with saying that I've been on a vaccation with 11 of my best friends...for a month, so yeah, guess what-? I didn't really get to write anything. Then just 8 hours earlier today i started writting this chapter and well, it's almost 6 am in the morning so please forgive me if it's not very well-written or anything but I'm really crashed right now.

I guess that 49 reviews helps you to write faster. This chapter is over 10 thousand words so well, enjoy, or at least try to. I'm not really happy with this chapter myself but also i'm my own worst critic so I should let others decide. Also I haven't written this in a proper text programme so there's no spell-check or anything, but here goes.

This chapter is dedicated to these wonderful reviewers.

Supernatural Repercussions, _Noke Cat_, **Blue Rose of the Full Moon**, Blood-darkness-child, _Kyoshi427_, **Joy4eva,** Ev, _Chicookie_, **T.O.C.A**., IZZY, _Grace Mustang_, **Zoey the Wild Cat**, ErraticMovements, _Naokiru Michiyuki_, **InuyashaEars**, No at Dhaki and her sister Chi-chan, **animekimi**ryougabriellucile, _darkpoetryangel666_, **moonshadowCODEmb** princess neko-jin ninja, _EvilAngelofHeavenandHell_, **Nyx-of-the-dawn**, xsophia-loves-youx, _Rucina,_ **Animated Mannequin**, killah-sama, _dnangel648,_ **waffle-son**, Silver Moon, _aakahasha_, **sleepless**, noor, _StubbornTenshi_, **nekoyoukai010**, noperfect917, _The freaky wolfie_, **Alex E. Tracer**, AlessaLoveless, _Lilsara723_,** Sou-chanxoverxSesshomaru**, fan girl 666, _J0kEr06,_ **Anonymous Sister of the Author**, Anonumous Void, _PhsycoKid122_, **Broken Vows**.

Thank you all very much!

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Don't own, don't sue.**  
**

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**Sex Games**

**By: F**_e_I**l**_a__**n**__8_**7**

_Chapter seven_

The Silent Dreamer

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(Normal Pov.)**

A small yawn, escaped the cherry-coloured lips as he buried his face in the fluffy pillow, to hide from the disturbing rays of sunlight. A peaceful smile adorned the smaller boy's facial perfection as he cracked an eye open to see where he was.

The room was brightly lid by the light, something he wasn't exactly used to. For a moment he panicked when he didn't recognize anything in this room. His mind was still fogged by the comfortable warmth of the cover. Though. The last traces of sleep's after-effects left him as he sat up, scanning the, _not_ so small room.

Memories became clearer as his eyes fell on the familiar suitcase where he'd packed what few belongings and he had from his house. Still there was no sight of his clothes anywhere. He calmed a bit when he heard the soft humming from Dark's mother Emiko, echoing through the hallways outside the room. He got up to explore the guest room he'd been offered and was surprised to find out that even if it only _was_ an extra bedroom, it still reeked of wealth and high quality designer furniture. His eyes fell on the steal-like king-sized bed he'd slept in. The covers and pillows where all dressed in white and other creamy colours to match the rest of the room, which also consisted of, bright light colours.

The door to the balcony was slightly agape and the thin white curtains danced when they caught a weak blow from the almost non-existent wind. Curious to see the scenery of the outside world from another view, Daisuke stumbled out of the giant bed to see. On the balcony was a small table with matching chairs and flowers grew over the edges of the black iron railing. Daisuke blinked confusedly when he saw that the balcony was longer than the length of the bedroom, maybe it was connected to the next room. He walked along the balcony to when he came to another door, probably leading into a different room. This door, too, was slightly agape like his. He could smell a vague hint of lavender coming from the room. Wait, Lavender was…

Pressing up against the giant window to peer through, Daisuke's crimson eyes widened in recognition and his cheeks glowed a faint pink to emphasize the flustered look on his face.

…_Dark_.

It was Dark's room, just beside his. To Daisuke's relief Dark was still sleeping. The purple-haired teen had kicked his duvet off, and now lay _partly_ exposed, entangled in thin white sheets.

Unconsciously in his awe at the cream-tanned beauty, a.k.a. his best friend, he'd moved a little further towards the door to Dark's bedroom, but soon found himself backing away as inaudible whispering came from said purple-haired teen, causing Daisuke fall on his butt.

In his shock, he had hurriedly staggered backwards in fear of getting caught watching and therefore reached his own side of the grand balcony, where the sun had now moved over the blooming cherry tree in the garden.

Back in the guestroom the door burst open just as he had stepped in from the balcony. In the matter of seconds a crushing force, the supreme power _Emiko_, had surrounded him. A small squeal escaped the slightly obsessed woman as she nuzzled his hair in a sign of affection as only a mother could do.

"Morning Dai-chan!" Emiko said, releasing him enough to let him answer without choking on his own breath. He whispered a 'morning' and a 'Emiko' too before deciding that it was better t save some air, just in case he would need it, if he suffered from one more of her 'hugs'. Said woman continued her rambling like there was no tomorrow. "Are you hungry? It's 10 am, you must be. Here let me get some clothes for you."

Daisuke was dragged out of the room and down the hallways to the neighbouring room, Dark's room.

"Wait, I have clothes."

The door opened and he was pushed into the dark room, only lid by the light coming from the very same door he'd peered through earlier during his 'exploration'. of course he'd been in Dark's room before, but when he'd been at Dark's house, most of the time was spent downstairs and not the upper floor.

Dark was obviously still fast asleep apart from the fact that his mother had almost ripped the door off in her thought that it _had_ to be locked and that there was no way Dark would let the door be open after the last episode yesterday's morning. Apparently, she was mistaken.

Emiko went straight to the goldmine of Dark's nicely folded clothes, which mostly consisted of the colour black, and also about seventy-five percent leather or other tight material.

"But I have my own clothes!"

"What clothes? You mean those rags I threw in the thrash yesterday?"

Embarrassed and feeling very naked under Emiko's hawk-like eyes, his eyes fell on the black shirt, which much like Krad's old uniform was much to big for him.

Small fistfuls of shirt were released and small hands dropped to the side. Daisuke could smell it, the shirt, the faint scent of Dark still lingered to it. Nervous ruby eyes were fixating on the sleeping bundle on the bed just across the room where he could hear Dark's peaceful intakes of air along with the heaves of his poorly covered chest.

Suddenly finding himself heading towards the bathroom, with a random bunch of Dark's clothes in his hands, Daisuke gave the door a push with his elbow before entering the strongly lightened bathroom, hence coming face to face with himself in the enormous mirror.

Warmth seeped through the crystalline marble floor, under his bare feet as he threw a handful of water in his face to cool his weakly flushed cheeks. With a sleepy mask still plastered to his face, he began fumbling blindly to find his contacts.

After dropping the lens in the sink a couple of times and nearly poking his eyeball with his not so short nails, he'd finally moved on to his morning bath, which suddenly seemed more and more like a small spa instead of the regular bathtub.

Throwing one last look at his healed and now almost flawless skin in the mirror, he slipped into heaven as heated air arose to caress the pale legs of the small figure so gracefully sinking in and ignoring what any other person would have called an unbearable temperature. But who could have known that he secretly hoped that the near boiling water could remove the still burning feeling of being touched.

------------------

**(Daisuke - Normal POV.)**

"Come on, eat up! You're so thin, no wonder you had Dark all worried yesterday when you eat like a bird, it's not healthy." Emiko said, before taking a sip of her coffee.

Smiling nervously Daisuke looked down on the half-eaten omelette. He couldn't get one more bit down. He felt more stuffed than he'd been in a long time. Usually all the meals he got was the ones he made himself and that could easily drop to just once a day. Forcing down a last piece of the Emiko's special spiced Omelette, the little redhead almost thought he was gonna throw it all back up and moved in his seat as a sign of discomfort, already pondering on how the hell Dark was able to even walk in these pants.

The tight black pants he'd burrowed from Dark, or rather Dark's mother had just taken them straight from his closet without his consent, looked like they were vacuumed to his legs and since his legs were like sticks it wasn't really anything to yell hooray for. It was still a mystery how they where supposedly Dark's size and still they managed to fit so tightly on his greatly smaller frame.

It was already eleven a clock and Dark was still sleeping. He knew from Emiko who had often complained about Dark's missing energy in the morning, that Dark possessed an unnatural gift of sleeping from everything.

The thin brunette woman gave a frustrated sigh as she gazed towards the staircase, leading straight to Dark's room. Her chocolate eyes fell on her so-called, foster son, who blinked cutely under her calculating gaze.

Lips curved slightly in a mischievous smile when her imaginary 'light bulb' was switched on. Daisuke shrunk at the suddenly fan-girlishly glints in her eyes when she gracefully arose from her chair and walked around the table to grab his plate with the remains of the omelette.

It scared him somewhat to be near the usually good-humoured woman who always seemed to have a weak spot for him. This sudden change of hers could only mean one thing…

"Daisuke, could you do me a favour?"

----------------

**Dark – Normal POV.**

Weekend mornings always resembled heaven to Dark. Just lying in bed till late in the afternoon, dozing it off. Therefore Saturdays and Sundays had officially been named lazy-days by Dark himself. But this day in particular was anything but perfect - Oh no it wasn't…

…Because there was one small thing that could annoy him above anything else… The problem couldn't be called small though, even if the creature's size itself was smaller than a hand. That didn't matter, size never does. Actually said tiny little monsters were sitting on the railing of his balcony singing their horrible melodies. To any other human said little devils was called the…

Srry-srrit…srry-srrit..srry-srrit!

…birds.

Dark was sure they had to be evil minions of Satan himself, with the soul purpose - to ruin peoples much-needed rest.

Damned bird.

Srry-srrit…srry-srrit…

A growl emitted from the purple-haired boy as he threw the duvet off. Anger written all over his face as he went to close the door to the balcony in hope of blocking the screeching sounds called 'singing'.

_Knock knock._

"Dark?! Are you awake!? Can I come in?"

Dark froze on the outside while on the inside his heart skipped a beat or two when the voice was identified as Daisuke's. Lost and not really knowing how to react He did the only thing he could jumping back into the bed and pretending to be asleep leaving the bird-problem long forgotten.

"Dark…?"

Daisuke questioned through the heavy wooden door to check if it was necessary to enter the room without permission. Finally deciding that Dark had to be asleep, Daisuke grabbed the doorknob.

The door made a soft creaking noise as it was slid slightly agape while anything but fearless rubies peered through the small gap, grasping the peaceful sight of his purple haired friend, still lying sprawled out on the bed in a not so innocent pose.

"Dark! Come on, wake up!"

Said teen laughed inwardly at Daisuke's harmless attempt of waking him. Daisuke caught himself staring at the god-like figure of Dark.

Daisuke noted that Dark bare-chested as he was, had at least had enough mind to wear sleeping pants, if nothing else. Daisuke's eyes was dragged away from the smooth-looking tanned skin of Dark's toned chest as Dark rolled over on his side, face away from Daisuke to hide an unavoidable smirk from forming.

Frowning at this Daisuke went to the edge of the king-size bed and tried tugging at the duvet to pull it away from Dark who to Daisuke's surprise immediately grabbed the other end hauled the small redhead who'd latched himself to the other end securely, onto the bed in a swift movement.

With a cackling Dark hovering over him Daisuke felt himself being pinned against the mattress by a pair of strong hands as Dark straddled his ruby-eyed prey, lying helpless and vulnerable under him.

"Dark! You're...too…heavy! Get off!" Daisuke coughed a little between the words to prove his point. Truth be told, lying under Dark like this was kind of embarrassing or so the redhead thought, also the fact that Dark's upper body was now fully exposed didn't help his situation one bit.

A faint blush spread to his cheeks rapidly as Dark shifted on top of him to sit more comfortably and in the process if possibly causing the boy's blush to take a deeper shade of red that in already had.

"Mmm…I don't think so, it's so amazingly comfy actually. Now, now, how should I punish you for disturbing my wonderful sleep?"

Daisuke felt his heart pounding violently inside its ribcage as Dark lowered his face to watch his flickering cerise eyes, so desperately trying to evade eye contact. Dark held both his hands down with two fingers leaving his right hand to wander down the arms-length, trailing the pale skin with a tip of his index finger.

Shuddering badly under the gentle feel of Dark's lone finger on his skin, Daisuke shivered when said finger had reached the porcelain neck and continued wandering at the line of his jaw and eventually halting at his chin. Dark took a firm yet soft grip at the chin, forcing Daisuke to face him. "Dark…I…" a finger touched his lips as sign of demand for him to keep silent.

"You wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?" Dark suddenly questioned in his deep baritone voice.

Already panicking at the straightforward question Daisuke immediately shook his head in a 'no'. Raising a brow in suspicion Dark allowed the hand to travel further south towards Daisuke's stomach. As bad at lying as he was at navigating, which could only be bad seeing as he had no sense of direction whatsoever.

"What are you doing!? NOO! Aha..haha..Stop...please!"

"Why should I? Isn't laughter suposed to be healthy for you, or is it sex? Oh never mind, this is fun!"

More laughter erupted from the wriggling teen beneath who had now broken free from Dark's two finger hold as Dark dug his fingers into his overly sensitive sides near his waist.

**(Dark's POV.)**

Soft angelic laughter ringed in my ears. "Nnn..!! Hehe...Dark... I-I heh…" Daisuke squirmed under my hands as I continued my constant assaults on his body. His 'waist', his slim and perfect lithe waist, _that_ was his weakness, and I loved every second of torturing Daisuke with it. His laughter, I couldn't get enough of it, so mild and sweet. "Dark,… stop…it…tickles…so much...my...muscles hurt!"

Daisuke had somehow, no matter how _impossible_ it may seem, managed to ensnare himself in the sheets and _I_ was completely faultless, it wasn't my fault that he was so ticklish now was it? All _I_ did was trying to hug him. Oh yeah, and remember to imply a golden circlet as a symbol of my non-existent innocence.

There was only one thing that could ruin my fun with tickling Daisuke.

Srry-srrit! Srry-srrit! Srry-sritt!

I didn't notice when I stopped, I just sort of did and Daisuke as the smart one he his immediately eyed his chance to throw me off. I swear those small monsters is the spawn of hell. That's it! One thing is that they annoy me with their twisted screeches and false singing in the mornings, that I can take (or at most times at least), but there's no way and I mean NO WAY that anything or anybody shall ruin my quality time with Daisuke!

Wait? Where's Daisuke?

"Aww, he's so cute. I didn't know you liked birds Dark. He must have been in here when you closed the door to the balcony." Daisuke stood by the window with a small round feather-ball at the palm of his hand.

Srry-srrit! Srry-srrit!

Damn those birds.

I went to open the door. "Let it out you don't know where it's been before coming to your hand! It's probably covered in parasites and other nasty things" Yeah that's it. Fuck off your stupid bird.

"Dark don't be like that, he's frightened can't you see?"

"Daisuke it's a bird! It has its reasons to be frightened especially now that its in my room!! Throw it out now and I may not have to kill it for trespassing on my territory!" Waiting for Daisuke to come to his senses and let it out, while tapping my foot angrily at the dark wooden floor, I saw the look of disappointment crossing his face as he turned towards the door. The little monster glared at me from its comfy safety spot in his hands. How could Daisuke pity that!? It hates me, and now its stealing Daisuke's attention. That's unforgivable.

"Dark, I don't think it'll hurt if I-" I looked away, immediately knowing that if i looked i would fall under the spell of his eyes, i couldn't let that happen, not now. That bird's gotta go.

"No."

"But when birds come in physical contact with humans, their mothers tend to leave them to starve! He's not adult yet! He'll die!!"

"I'm sure it'll do fine by itself, now...out!"

"NO!" Daisuke had stepped out on the balcony, holding his hand over the small beast as it starting screeching at me angrily with it's annoying 'Srry-srrit' sounds just a little more rapid and loud.

Right from the start I had noticed Daisuke's love for animals but really, you can't protect everything. Why couldn't he see that and stop being so difficult. Still I couldn't help but find his stubbornness somewhat cute. It was one of the things I liked about him. People could treat him bad but he would always treat others with respect and care and that included my archenemy: Birds.

Stretching his hand, he gave a small push as sign for the bird to jump off. It chirped a sad tone as gravity forced it to leave Daisuke's hand only to let it's wings carry it to sit on his shoulder instead. I frowned while Daisuke's soft grin broke my reveries of 101 ways to kill a birdie.

"See, he won't leave me, he must think I'm his-"

"Oh, please don't say mother."

"Well I'd prefer if you used the term 'parent' instead since I'm not female!"

I tried my best not to laugh. If only he knew how much of a girl he could be sometimes. I chuckled as I couldn't keep shut. "No, definitely too cute for that! but you still look like one."

Even as he glares at me for insulting his missing masculinity he always manages to look cute. Especially with his hair crimson ruffled like that after a good old pillow fight, which always ends up with me tickling the living shit out of him. What can I say, I know I would be lying if I didn't say that I enjoyed having him near me, yet, there's those times when it's downright impossible to be close to him without getting weird thoughts practically shoved into your mind. I was still traumatized by the latest nightmare...okay, fantasy then.

Mom had told me several times that I get this 'look' or 'glint' in my eyes whenever Daisuke is around, like an old Chi-mo (child molester) she said, while laughing at me. Maybe she was right, I didn't know for sure what was wrong with me, I admit I've been thinking a lot about Daisuke as for lately, and not really in the best-friend kinda way that I should. I tried to tell myself hundreds of times that Daisuke is a boy. A _boy_. Not a _girl_ and therefore it was unacceptable to think of him as anything other than a good friend.

Also, it doesn't really seem fair when your imagination is starting to plot against you, by sending you these _disgustingly_ tempting images of a naked Daisuke pinned under you, with small pieces of the sweetest fruits placed all over his body, every ten minutes of every damn waking hour!

Mmmm…stripped Daisuke covered with fruit…oh god… is it just me or am I drooling again? It must be the hormones you never know when they'll strike, it's probably normal to feel 'attracted' to your friend at least once in your life. Well, I can always hope…now all I have to do is just get over it.

"Dark, I can't make myself do it, look at - NO DARK!" Daisuke was abruptly interrupted as my hand came snatching the from its spot on _my_ Daisuke's shoulder. It started flapping its small wings at me so I did what my conscious told me to do. Throw it out into open air. Daisuke though didn't seem to think so positive of my quick solution. "DAAARK!!!!"

"What? It can fly you know, it's not like I hurt it or anything." I retorted, feeling uneasy at the 'death-glare' he sent me. How the hell can he be so overprotective of it, it's only a bird, geez.

"You don't just do that! I was gonna put it down in your garden, not keep it!" Daisuke looked at me, face flushed, crimson locks more tousled than before and ruby eyes wide in terror emphasized by a cherry set of pouty lips. Then he suddenly looked taken aback at his own action. Daisuke never yelled, hell he could barely stay angry with you for a minute. He flashed me an apologetic look before mouthing his thoughts. "I'm sorry...I-I don't know why I'm like this...I shouldn't vent out on you I'm just so...furious...for reasons even I fail to see."

I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I had kept as my mind processed the words, leaving disbelief in its wake. 'Always calm and collected Daisuke could feel anger?' If Daisuke was angry then it had to be serious. Sweet ever-forgiving Daisuke was maybe more troubled than he gave sign for. Somehow I knew this, I mean anyone would feel a bit uneasy after hearing that their father is a murderer and...and a...Nevermind that...

**(Normal POV.)**

Tears of suppressed anger escaped his eyes. He wasn't really angry with Dark, never Dark. Yet He had let the pent up guilt and frustration slip in a moment of weakness, letting his guards down. Now he just couldn't get himself to meet Dark's unwavering gaze. He could feel it, the intense eyes burning into him.

A vague sound of bare feet, scraped at mineral stone, as a larger shadow of Dark melted with his in the beautiful light of dawn. Feeling himself desperately clutching the railing, he was completely oblivious - or simply lacking attention - to the arms that had sneaked around him while lost in thought. Dark's arms rested loosely around Daisuke's slightly more fragile shoulders, allowing the boy to free himself when no flinch, cringe or recoil came from the heavy burdened teen, Dark took it sign of acceptance and gently pulled closer, bringing Daisuke back against his chest as a small gesture of affection. He bowed his head to rest by Daisuke's shoulder. "It's okay, I know its not easy for you." He whispered reassuringly, surprised to feel Daisuke turn in his arms and wrapping his arms around Dark's waist, face buried deeply in the warm chest. The tears were gone.

Standing like that for a while, Daisuke finally pulled away rather unexpectedly - after noting that Dark was still bare-chested - leaving a colorful hue of red spreading across his face rapidly.

Dark ruffling his hair nervously looked for a way to break the ice when his eyes fell on...

"Hey nice cloth -! Wait a minute, isn't that my-?!"

---------------

**(Dark's POV.)**

Daisuke had gotten himself ensnared in the seat-belt miraculously... Yeah, god knows how. But for Daisuke, everything is possible. I reached out to help him.

"Are you boys kissing over there?" Mom shot me one of those nasty grins through the rear-view mirror. Iieeek, shudders. I can feel that Yaoi fan girl arise in her now. I have a feeling that this is going to be an eventful day. I was only just starting to get over the shock of seeing Daisuke in my leather pants! Couldn't she have taken something less...well...alluring? Well, what to expect, she's a gay crazed mother, of course I should have known that she would use Daisuke against me sooner or later.

I choose to ignore her and stuck with my famous leave-me-alone glare. Daisuke blushed furiously as he tried to free himself from the _evil_ evil seatbelt.

"D-dark…" Daisuke's pleading tone of voice revealed him. I looked up. If possible, Daisuke had succeeded in getting himself even more tangled up. After untangling him I noted to myself never to tickle Daisuke on the back-seat of a car with mom in it ever again,_ no matter how tempting it could be._

The scenery changed as we neared the parking lot, where only few spaces were left free, but that's how it is in the weekends where most families have a day off. Mom had apparently thrown away Daisuke's clothes, plus - I needed some summer clothes, for the trip of course, so what better place to go than the Mall. I wish I could have somehow been able to bring Daisuke with me. It was hard to imagine a whole week without my favorite hobby, Daisuke.

Daisuke who had watched the entrance curiously through his window turned to look at me with a cute pout plastered to his lips. I had learned by now that Daisuke hadn't to be among too many people, he often panicked in places where you could be pushed around, such as a Mall crowded with teenagers (especially girls) on their shopping spree and of course the regular family with their screaming-balloons, also called babies.

"Dark, I-I don't wanna go t-there...too m..many p-people.." He begged me, giving me 'the' eyes. 'Must avoid, must avoid, must avoid.' I chanted inside my head as I practically jumped out of the car. It was simply too early for me to resist. Nevermind that it was 4 in the afternoon, it was still too early for that. If there was one thing I was starting to fear, then it would be 'the' eyes. His cute puppy-like eyes.

Hesitantly Daisuke got out scowling darkly at me seeing as his puppy eyes hadn't worked, or rather I'd fled before they could affect me. It was moments like these that led me to rethink if Daisuke really was as innocent as he looked. Guess you could say this was where you could refer to the old saying; Never judge a book by it's cover.

"You have to overcome your fear of human contact, Daisuke. Besides you're working at storm, there's lotsa people too, that's a little hypocritical you know." I told him, his failing attempt of glaring at me faltered.

"It's not the same, because... Krad is there." He stated simply, a small smile curving across his face. "It doesn't really bother me when I work in his- Dark why are you stopping? Is something wrong?"

Shaking my head in a no I watched the genuine smile spread and everything seemed brighter and warmer. The smile turned into a shy grin as he continued. "Come on, Dark. I feel okay now that I think of it...since I'm not here alone but with you." I vaguely noticed that he was holding my hand and slowly but determined dragging me towards the entrance where mom was waving at us to hurry. The stinging feeling that had marred me for a moment had vanished along with his words. Even if I loathed Krad for unknown reasons, it didn't really matter anymore. Daisuke was right. I was with him. He was with _me_. Not Krad. So why did it hurt when Daisuke mentioned him?

The large commercial screens displayed the latest advertisements for various shops and stores, mostly those with enough customers to pay for their rather expensive budgets. Neon signs dangling from the high ceiling, made of glass to reveal the blue sky above.

"I think we used the wrong entrance. This is definitely the blue entrance." Mom muttered as she glanced at the many seafood restaurants. Daisuke ducked out from his hiding behind me releasing my hand to point.

"Dark, look at the fish, aint they pretty?!" Daisuke grinned cheerfully, apparently overcoming his fear of crowded places faster than expected as he stopped to peer through the showcase window, where enormous tanks where stabled on each other like bricks. A golden-tailed fish had caught his attention as it swam towards the barrier of its beautiful glass-made prison to look at him.

Daisuke, aside from most others didn't feel the need to press his face up against the glass-window to frighten the colorful fish from their senses, but stayed in what would be a decent range to watch them curiously for a second or two longer before he turned to follow me when I'd intentionally begun to walk away to tease him a bit, where he only moments after came running and latched himself onto the edge of my thin jacket as if it was his lifeline.

I couldn't help but smile, he was just sort of indescribable cute like that.

We reached the center of the mall where the blue hall united with, Red, Green, Yellow, Black and of course White. A lightened sign with a map and a red dot with a cursor pointing at it saying 'you are here', stood just beside the great stone fountain, where small stone statuettes of birds had been hacked out of the main stone, gracefully bowing their white stone-heads into the trickling streams water. On the bottom lay hundreds of small coins and reflected the ceiling lights from their place underwater.

A little girl bent over the edge of the fountain where she dropped a coin and folded her hands while making a wish.

Daisuke seemed to notice this too as he let his crimson orbs rest on the girl for a moment.

"Daisuke you go with Dark and buy some clothes I'll meet up with you by the White entrance in an hour." Mom went down the Green hall where I could faintly catch a glimpse of a simple cross outside the pharmacy. Tsk... Typical mom to run off like that. Not that I really have a reason to complain, now I've got Daisuke for myself.

---------------

**(Normal POV.)**

Dark looked anything but a little annoyed when a group of girls had decided to follow him from one shop to another. Currently scowling at said girls Dark said outside the fitting booth. Dark had chosen a bunch of random clothes in the matter of minutes and shoved it at him, ordering him to try it while he kept guard outside.

The chamber curtain was ripped aside to reveal Dark. "Dark, what the hell you you think you're doing?" He entered quickly before closing the curtain again. "Dark there's not room enough for you here too!"

"There has to be. Now try on some clothes." Dark said while leaning at the thin wall, separating this room from the next.

"Get out! Do you really expect me to undress in front of you?!" Daisuke tried to keep his voice down, but accidentally raised his voice a little instead.

Dark seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I don't see why you wouldn't."

"Well then you're wrong! I'm not doing anything before you leave." _'Pervert! If it wasn't because I knew he was straight I would start to think that he really enjoyed this. Why is he smirking like that? It's scary.' _Daisuke thought, glaring a little.

"Then I'll have to help you, won't I?" Dark grinned. 'What is he up to now-? Ieek!!!' In a swift maneuver Dark had grabbed the edge of his shirt in an attempt of pulling it over his head, which he pretty much succeeded with doing.

"DARK! Let go!" The white shirt fell to the floor leaving Daisuke half-naked at the mercy of his best friend.

"I don't think so!" Dark chose a loose-fitting shirt, with open sleeves in black and with white prints covering the left side of the shirt from the bunch of clothes on the small stool, which he shoved in Daisuke's arms for trying. Feeling naked under Dark's intense gaze, Daisuke obeyed and swiftly managed to take on the dress shirt (mostly to cover himself.)

Outside people had stopped as they heard the loud noises of scuffing, tumbling and crashing from the small fitting booth. The curtain moved a bit when an elbow hit it, from the lack of space. Irritated voices could be heard.

"Stop it! Its ot lik I can't take off my own clothes...stop it!" Eyes wide the audience tried to ignore what 'supposedly' happened behind the crimson curtain.

"But you're wearing 'my' pants! Take 'em off."

"Only if you get out!"

"I'm afraid that won't happen, now take them off, you have to try on these denims."

"You're evil!"

"I know. I'm saying it one last time; Undress!"

"You know Dark, that sounded _very_ very wrong, what if someone heard you?"

"Why would people bother to listen to us talking, hmm? To have a good laugh?"

"Close your eyes!"

"Alright alright I will!"

The crashing stopped and the weak noise of clothes falling in a puddle at the ground came. "You were looking! I saw you!" The audience stood silent for a minute or two more before continuing as if nothing had happened. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to - Ow! Stop punching me! Do you want me to bruise or what-? Ouch!"

"Maybe...You deserve it!"

Inside the little room Daisuke fought to pull on a set of baggy denims with red stains on them from the hip and down. They had this kinda scruffy look to them. He still glared as he turned to face himself in the mirror.

Finally Dark broke the uncomfortable silence. "It looks good on you."

Daisuke who were still beyond pissed refused to look Dark in the eyes.

"Leave."

"Aw, come on, it's not like I was undressing you with my eyes, it was only a little innocent peek."

Daisuke gave an audible snort at the word '_innocent'_, which in his opinion didn't belong in Dark's vocabulary.

"Why couldn't you just have waited outside?"

"Because of '_them'_... its not safe for me to be outside all alone with a group of twisted fan girls! Now they've passed the male section at least ten times! They're not even trying to hide the fact that they're staring! It's creepy!" Dark sounded genuinely uncomfortable, (no that didn't do it, the word should definitely be horrified) at the thought of another meeting with his fan girls like the one yesterday. Yet Daisuke saw differently on this.

"Oh, so you think by hiding in a dress room with another guy would lessen their 'obvious' staring. Dark seriously, get out! I don't need more rumors swarming around about me being gay!" _'If people think I've made Krad gay what the hell would messing around in a small fitting booth in the Mall with Dark Mousy make them think?'_

"Daaark! Daisuke! I'm here, where are you two hiding?" A familiar voice called from nearby. Dark visibly flinched at the thought of Emiko seeing him pressed up against Daisuke in a small public fitting booth. What unimaginable horror that would be.

Dark stood frozen for a moment so Daisuke thought he hadn't heard him. Then, "You've got a point. Mom will haunt to death for the next month if she sees me in here!"

Daisuke sighed happily as Dark left the small room, that had gotten noticeably warmer than before. Rapidly he changed back to the original set of clothes he had worn before Dark had so rudely forced him to change.

Emiko caught sight of a very nervously looking Dark, sitting loyally outside the fitting booths and waiting for Daisuke. With a strangely sugary smile plastered to her face, she approached the boys with a small white bad in her hand.

Daisuke exited the booth with six set of clothes in his arm. Emiko greeted the boy with a hug, causing Daisuke to drop most of clothes in his arms. Dark could see the '_help me' _in Daisuke's fiery rubies. A evil smirk spread across his face as he shook his head, pointing at the newly formed bruise on his upper arm caused by Daisuke punches.

When Emiko finally released Daisuke, Dark was presented with the cute pout. Emiko scanned the clothes through a small appearing when she found that none of the clothes was the least bit 'exposing' as she thought it should be. Of course Dark had made sure to only pick clothes that couldn't give him anymore strange daydreams. Though it was unavoidable that anything could look good on Daisuke. Daisuke _made_ everything look good on him.

"Where's the leather and the tight fitting tank tops?" Emiko questioned Dark with a obvious scowl. Though it was true that everything looked good on Daisuke, Emiko was still not very accepting of the idea of hiding Daisuke's body too much beneath layers of clothing.

"I thought..."

"I knew i shouldn't have left you alone here with him, thank god I came in time or else you would have bought all this...this...okay so maybe he can have the black shirt with the print and the denims but except that _this_ is unacceptable!" Emiko had sorted out the denims and the shirt from the rest and dragged Daisuke towards a rank of tops whereas she pulled out five or six tank tops in size xs all different colors, before attacking the shelf where layers of nicely folded slim jeans laid.

Dark could only watch with wide eyes wondering if his mother had gone mad, since he hadn't seen her like this since when she'd been on a shopping spree with her cousin Towa, who tended to share Emiko's fan girlishly tendencies as his mother, when it came to Yaoi.

Thirty minutes and six bags of clothes later, they were heading towards the exit.

Unfortunately, for some, the mouth-watering smell of newly baked cakes from the small cafe nearby had made the brown-haired woman stop up to peer at the delicious crème cakes, that were neatly placed just above the cupcakes.

Dark regretfully recognized the small café, where he stumbled on Daisuke a couple of days ago and didn't fail to show that he did not wish to come in there.

"Dark, they have your favorite, Strawberry shortcakes. Don't you want one?"

Dark bit his bottom lip as he tried not to look at the large, round, sponge cake-based layer cake filled with whipped heavy cream and of course, fresh strawberries. It was tempting, though the thought of seeing Krad or knowing that the delicious cake was Krad's making, made him decide that it wasn't worth it.

While he had taken his time to think through, Daisuke and Emiko had already entered the cafe and was currently being served by a tall young man with waist-length golden hair in a simply yet elegant ponytail.

Dark's eyes had darkened considerably upon seeing the blonde talking to Daisuke.

-----------------

**(Daisuke's POV.)**

"Good afternoon, can I be of any service?" Krad spoke to Emiko who happily asked for three shortcakes to take away. Krad signaled for a ravenaired girl to fetch the cakes and wrap them as he turned back to type in the price. His eyes fell shortly on me, when he opened his mouth to tell the price he closed it again, mild shock evident he finally recognized me and a heartbreaking smile broke loose. "Daisuke, good to see you! I thought you were sick, I have something for you, from the school." Krad rambled cheerfully, looking genuinely happy to see me. Since so much had happened yesterday I can forgotten to call Krad and explain why I hadn't been there.

I couldn't help but feel a little happier upon seeing his smile. Krad's good mood always managed to smitten me. He pulled a letter from his inner pocket and gave it to me.

"Thank you, Krad. I was just had some problems yesterday and I forgot to call, I'm sorry if you waited for me." I apologized, I felt really bad about leaving him back at school like that. "What is it?"

"It's your ticket."

"Ticket? For what?" I asked confusedly, why would the school give me a ticket?

"For the school trip of course. I had a talk with our teacher, and well, she had registered you. So now you can come with the rest of us on this trip." Krad announced happily.

"But I didn't pay... how?" Was I dreaming? Had I heard him right. It was too good to be true.

"See it as a gift." Krad said, sending me another one of his illuminating smiles. The raven-haired girl patted Krad on the shoulder and gave him the cakes. He turned to Emiko who looked just as shocked as me. "Are you with Daisuke?" Krad asked, he could have guessed that she wasn't my mother since he was one of the few who knew my mother was dead. I hadn't gotten into detail about it though.

She nodded curious to where Krad knew me from. As a friendly gesture Krad gave her a hand. "Hikari Krad, friend and classmate of Daisuke, it's pleasure to meet you." He spoke with his calm fluid voice. Emiko took the hand, looking slightly baffled with a sudden idolizing glint in her eyes. "Emiko Mousy, Daisuke substitute mother. The pleasure is all mine! I've heard of you, didn't you win that prize a few years ago? I just love your baking."

Krad was about to answer when.

"DAISUKE!" I turned to see Dark pushing past the people in the other line with a couple of 'Excuse me' and a 'Move it' to a very fat lady.

Krad's eyes narrowed for some reason. Maybe he was offended by being interrupted by Dark's call. I could feel Dark's arms encircle by waist from behind locking securely around me. Krad glared at Dark furiously who glared equally furious back. Emiko looked a little worried and attempted to break the ice.

"Oh Dark, there you are. I was beginning to wonder where you were." Emiko said and turned to look at Krad apologetically and continued." Krad, this is my real son Dark, forgive me for his rudeness, he tend to act a little 'dramatic' at times."

I wondered if I had missed something. The Dark and Krad had this 'Glaring' contest, they didn't look like the best of friends. Maybe they knew each other, why else would they look like that? Oh well, I'll just ask Dark later.

After a moment of tension Krad's glare formed into a smirk as he turned towards me, his eyes softened and it seemed almost unbelievable that tose very eyes had glared at Dark only seconds before.

Krad gave a curt nod, acknowledging Dark's presence, while Dark stood behind me immobile and with his arms still in a tight hug around my waist. Shit! Why do i always have to blush when Dark does that? It's not like he mean anything by it.

"Daisuke." Krad spoke smiling softly as he handed me the wrapped parcel with the short-cakes.

"How much?" Emiko broke in.

"Nothing, it's on the house."

"Thank you."

"If you must thank someone, thank Daisuke."

He blinked at me, causing the blush to whelm in my cheeks again.

"See'ya tomorrow evening Dai-chan."

--------------

**(Normal POV.)**

"That was rude Dark!" Emiko scolded Dark as they left cafe Storm. "He even gave us those cakes for free!"

Dark didn't bother to defend himself, he was still too angry to talk to anyone in a decent tone of voice. Daisuke walked in silence with a bright smile as he tugged the convolute to his chest like it was the greatest treasure.

On their way home Daisuke had fallen asleep on the back-seat, leaving Dark to watch him intently with mixed emotions. Dark twitched when the small redhead murmur his name adoringly as his head fell on Dark's shoulder the convolute dropping from the safety of Daisuke's lap.

Reluctantly he grabbed it, it had Azumano high's mark on it, the seal was broken. Curiosity took over when he pulled out the letter's contents. There was the plane ticket, the packing list and the usual nothings, in short, the exact same things he'd received yesterday except for one thing, Dark had been partnered up with Takeshi while Daisuke was going to share rooms with Krad. Of course, it was obvious, Krad had made sure to claim Daisuke.

A killing silence fell over Dark as he stared at the sleeping form of Daisuke, curled up against his side with that dreamy expression Dark adored so, on his face. Dark's frown softened into a weak smile as Daisuke cuddled further into Dark's side for comfort, "Why didn't you tell me you had turned in your permission so I could have partnered up with you?" Dark whispered softly to the unknowing boy at his side.

Even as Daisuke slept, he shrunk under the unusual softness of Dark's question and vaguely sensed a larger hand, stroking his hair affectionally.

Dark wondered...

What was he to Daisuke?

A classmate?

A friend?

Something else?

----------------

Daisuke felt warm, the kind of warmth that goes to your bones, the kinda warmth you feel when you wake up a winter morning and stays under your comforter, when you know how cold it is outside, and therefore you refuse to wake up because you know that when you do, it'll vanish, like a spell that has been broken, that satisfaction, of being content and safe will be gone... as if it never really _was_ there in the first place.

"...Daisuke...?"

A slow soothing rhythm of a beating heart, vibrated through the soft chest like a bass, you could feel it without really hearing it at all.

"...Chibi...you can't sleep now...wake up."

Safety, the feeling of being in someone's arms, someone who cares and to embrace them, not wanting to ever let go. Coz when you get the taste of it, you might not be able to live without it.

"...Dai-chan...I'll carry you, please don't freak on me... I know how much you hate to be lifted..."

Calming whispers, sweet nothings that you don't really care about, yet again, you only hear the tone, the soft enthralling baritone pulling at you consciousness.

He cracked an eye open, mind still in a deep haze from the after-effects his nap. His eyes was met with the flickering screen of the 50 inch plasma screen B&O (Bang & Olufsen) BeoVision 9 silver/black model.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he managed to drag himself to the edge of the seven persons black leather sofa and stretch the rest of the sleepiness from his muscles.

He stood up and followed the dizzying smell of Emiko's cooking. His stomach growled in answer to his needs as he stumbled towards the hallway.

Dark was no where to see, but the familiar humming from Emiko greeted him as he rested against the kitchen door limply.

"Did you have a good nap?" Emiko smiled at her extra son.

He nodded meekly. "Hai."

A moment passed as he found the words to ask. "How long did I sleep?"

"Four hours."

"Oh."

"Dinner is ready in a little while, maybe you could find Dark and tell him to fetch the suitcases in the basement?" She asked. The electronic doorbell set off. "Nevermind, go look who's at the door. I think it's that whiny girl's sister."

He went to the code-locked front door, vision still blurry.

His contacts felt so dry in his eyes.

Now he knew why Dark suggested that he shouldn't sleep with them.

There stood a brown-eyed girl with shoulder-length reddish hair in the doorway all soaked from rain. A whisper fell from her lips.

"Daisuke..."

---------------

It was raining outside his window when he heard the doorbell go off. He had a pretty good idea who it could be, and to be honest he wasn't really in the mood for talking right now.

He let his eyes wander to the telephone where he'd received 29 messages in a space of three hours. All from one person.

It still hadn't occurred to him, to listen to any of them, he just didn't feel like it.

A faint sound a voices in the hallway reached the first floor, stirring Dark's curiosity to life. He moved towards the staircase to hear who it was.

He saw Daisuke's characteristic red hair at the bottom of the staircase, near the front door where he was talking...to someone.

"...why would you care whether I like you or not...it shouldn't matter...maybe I did once but I guess I shouldn't have been so trustful after all..."

"Look Daisuke, I'm sorry, I've been an idiot...I realize that now. It's not like I enjoy avoiding you!"

"Why do you insist on talking to me now after ignoring me for years?" Came Daisuke's unusually colder voice. "You're here for Dark aren't you...he's probably upstairs."

"Please...don't do this..."

"Just...drop it, okay?"

"I never meant to hurt you! You know that!"

------------

"Daisuke, who is it?"

Jerking his head at the sound of Dark's voice, his build up anger melted away in an instant.

"It's Harada-san, your chemistry partner." Daisuke shot back, acting as if Riku didn't stand only a few meters away and could hear everything.

"Tell her to go away!"

He shrugged his shoulders at the stunned girl. "He said it, I don't think its necessary to repeat, now is it?" He mumbled as he closed the door without giving Riku a chance to change Dark's mind.

Dark appeared at the end of the staircase with a nervous expression. "Is she gone?"

"Yes, I think so." Daisuke answered tiredly, attempting to eliminate the cold tone from his voice but Dark had already caught a trace of it.

Dark went straight to shooting the birdie.

"What were you two talking about?"

Daisuke froze in the doorway, slowly turning towards Dark, face devoid from any feelings that could give him away.

"Nothing."

Though Dark wasn't satisfied with that answer, he still knew Daisuke good enough to know that right now he wouldn't get any answers, only more questions.

"DAISUKE! DARK! DINNER IS READY!"

Dark felt the hunger tear in him and it didn't help very much when the whiff of Chicken Teriyaki with rice blew in his nose. "Daisuke wait up!" But Daisuke was already out in the kitchen with Emiko.

---------------

"MOM! I CAN'T...(pant) FIND MY TRUNKS!"

"THEY'RE IN THE...(pant)... EXTRA CLOSET!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT! I'VE ALREADY...(pant)... CHECKED THERE!"

"STOP... YELLING... ACROSS... THE... HOUSE... AND COME... DOWN HERE... IF YOU HAVE... SOMETHING TO... TELL ME!..IT IS.. TIRING TO TALK...LIKE...THIS!!!"

Daisuke sat quietly in the grand leather chair, _trying_ to watch Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged series on Emiko's snow colored MAC Pro laptop as Emiko and Dark yelled from one corner of the house to the other.

Daisuke who didn't really have any possessions didn't have to find his things for the trip, he only had the new clothes they had bought earlier today so that was easy enough. He felt kinda sorry for Dark for having to pack all those things and even more seeing as Dark as many other males didn't have the female instinct for finding things very easily.

"IT'S OKAY...I THINK I FOUND THEM!"

"WHERE?!"

"UNDER MY BED!"

"I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP YOUR...(pant)...ROOM...DAYS AGO!"

"OH YEAH...I THINK...I FORGOT!"

Daisuke gave up watching after that, he could barely hear anything. Maybe Dark could use some help? It sure sounded like it.

Upstairs Dark was standing bent over a large black suitcase filled to the edge with layers of clothes, or more like, too much clothes.

The small digital camera laid in its case on the table among some rechargeable batteries. Tank tops and jeans lay sprawled carelessly across the floor in a pool of clothes.

"Daisuke how do you close this shit?" Dark was sitting on his suitcase in a hopeless attempt of zipping it.

"You can't zip it like that! Use those vacuum bags your mom gave us."

"Vacuum-what?!"

Picking up one of the tiny transparent plastic bags, he held it in front of Dark.

"Yeah, very funny, all my clothes can't be in those small bags! There's a massive size difference if you haven't noticed!"

"So?"

"So they won't work!"

"Have you even tried?"

"No."

"Then let me demonstrate, jump off." Dark obeyed and watched wide-eyed as Daisuke stuffed the small transparent bags with a great amount of clothes and zipped it with a small white piece of plastic. Daisuke then crawled on top of the stuffed bag and there was a pffh from the bag's edges when the air escaped it. He jumped off and gave those now three-times-smaller bag to Dark who touched the plastic surface that was now glued to the vacuumed clothes, without a millimeter of air presence inside it.

"That was easy, wasn't it?" Daisuke grinned visibly as Dark stared at the wonder of vacuum-packing your clothes.

All the clothes could be in four of the small bags, leaving the suitcase only half-filled. One could really wonder how so much clothes could be educed to nothing when you force the air out of it.

"You could be a good wife someday."

Daisuke half-glared at this and that though he knew that Dark most likely just wanted to tease him. Dark's gaze had changed into something less friendly as he mouthed a weak "Run."

Panic evident in his eyes as he ran for the door. It was just a childish game, but right then it seemed real, he could imagine what mess he would be in if he got caught. Dark knew his weakness now and he didn't really look forward to death-by-tickling.

He had done the first thing he could think of, hiding in the broom cupboard, down in the basement. The room had one light bulb dangling from the ceiling and there was that awful smell that comes when the air is too damp. Too bad there wasn't a key.

A loud crashing was heard from upstairs and Emiko's angry voice was heard afterwards.

"DAAARKK!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING AROUND IN THE HOUSE!!!"

Daisuke giggled from his safe spot on a small plastic box. There was silence for another ten minutes or so, it as hard to calculate the time when you said in a small room like this. Maybe Dark had given up his Hunt-Daisuke game.

He opened the door carefully to make sure it wouldn't creak too much. There was silent...too silent actually, and he was right.

Barely had he opened the door before being pounced at, when Dark jumped out from his hiding. Daisuke squirmed to get free, but nothing did it help, Dark had his arms pinned above his head, with his 'two-finger-hold'. Dark chuckled darkly at his prey.

"Hello Dai-chan ready for your punishment? You know I'll always find you sooner or later, right?"

"Dark, please, I can still feel my muscles clenching from this morning." Daisuke begged, eyes locked with Dark's bright amethyst which seemed to have taken a deeper shade of violet under the single light-bulb in the ceiling.

Poof!

The light went out in the small broom cupboard leaving them both in utter darkness.

"What happened?"

"I think it might be a power-cut. Mom said that it was storming outside."

Daisuke moved out from under Dark's loosened grip. "Where's the door, I can't see any?-umph!" He had tripped over a bucket when he had reached for the handle and bumped into Dark's chest. "Sorry I thought you stood at my left."

A hand grabbed his shoulder firmly to support him. "Did you hit something...aside from me I mean?" Daisuke could imagine the smirk on Dark's face even without looking.

"A Bucket." Daisuke mumbled unimportantly.

Daisuke could not see anything but the black nothing. Feeling more than a little awkward about being alone with Dark in a small broom cupboard where you couldn't see your own hand. Dark spun him around by the shoulder, the room suddenly seemed a lot colder than before and Dark's hand felt like fire on his skin.

'Dark?'

A weak brush of fingertips caressed his left cheek affectionally as the hand on his shoulder began to travel across his neck feel more of the flawless alabaster skin under its heated palm. Daisuke shivered at the gentle touch of his neck, feeling his breath hitch as the fingertips traced the edge of his full lips.

Unable to understand what was going on, he was easily overpowered by the mere presence of Dark's body pressing him against the cold stonewall of the room. He tried not to panic further as a hand had wrapped itself around his waist, holding him close, while the other was buried in untidy strands of crimson.

His body had gone lax in Dark's arms and Daisuke found himself more vulnerable than ever. Dark's touch wasn't unpleasant, it was just different, and new to him, no one had ever touched him with such care and affection, and it frightened him. He tried to open his mouth to protest but found a moist pair of lips molded gently against his own more subtle ones. Paralyzed by the sudden feel of Dark, his veins were set ablaze as Dark bit and nippled at his swollen bottom lip. It was a blur to him and he only had a vague feeling of sliding down the cold wall with Dark's heated figure hovering milimetres above his own.

Panting heavily Dark broke the contact, his forehead still resting against Daisuke's, partly breathing in Daisuke's damp breath and Daisuke his. A hand came to brush away the damp bangs as Dark pressed their lips together for the second time, in an almost hungry fashion. By now he had completely lost the ability to think and his mind slowly melted to a puddle of mush under Dark's gentle treatment.

Shuddering blissfully under those warm curious hands, that had managed to crawl up under his shirt unnoticed, in their need to feel the tender silk-soft alabaster. He cursed himself for being too spellbound by the tender lips, moving ever so softly against his, to withstand.

For a moment it seemed that the world had stopped spinning and then there was the craving need for more. Piercing amethysts shone longingly in the heavy darkness, however Daisuke was still able to feel their intense stare, those eyes, binding his will and encouraging him to respond.

Fueled senses caused him to unconsciously arch up against the other. Muffled groans and raspy exhales erupted from his assaulter at the accidental clash of hips. The wet muscle prodded at the entrance to his mouth impatiently, parting the cherry lips forcefully in his crave for the sweet, hot cavern. Flustered when the intruding tongue, licked at his own shy one, Daisuke gasped at the flood of electrical shockwaves, making him tremble with an unknown feeling of pleasure.

'Daisuke...'

Dark withdrew from the heavenly cavern, drawing a disapointed moan from his chibi. He moved to the frail pale neck to suck and bite the treacherously tempting skin. Daisuke squirmed at the new sensation, but was disturbed by the feeling of some hard item stabbing painfully into his thigh. Desperate for the intimacy, he reached down remove the item.

A hoarse cry of surprise and poorly hidden lust escaped Dark's kiss-swollen lips as a small hand cupped him firmly, through the annoyingly tight leather slacks. Daisuke who'd by now guessed that it wasn't the either spare keys, IPod or a phone for that matter, rapidly withdrew his hand shamefully.

A creaking sound of a the door opening made them break apart instantly, flushed and panting sharply after having been deprived for air for much too long.

Daisuke look up to see Emiko with a candlelight in her hand. Neither of them wanted to explain why they were currently lying on the floor looking exquisitely ravished with tousled hair and dirty clothes.

"Ehehe..hey Mom...nice shoes."

"There has been a power-cut, the phone is dead too-?" Emiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously at seing their bright blushes. "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing on the floor in a broom cupboard? You look like you've been busy sucking off each others faces."

* * *

10000 words and it's 5.24am in the morning here. I'm sorry if it's filled with mistakes and poorly written but it's not everyday you write ten thousand words straight. Ow, can't think, my head hurts from staying up all night. 

Please review.


	9. If Dark Were Gay

**Title -** Sex Games  
**Part -** 8/???**  
Author - **Feilan87**  
Warning -** Boyxboy**  
Genre - **Romance**  
Pairing - **Main Dark/Daisuke, little Krad/Daisuke/Satoshi (starts in next chapter)**  
Rating -** M for mature**  
Disclaimer - **Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**  
**

**A/N - **I had planned to write to the part where Daisuke will meet Satoshi, but I've moved and lived without internet for weeks, not to mention some other troubles. I've been stalked, its really creepy...someone from my Gymnasium found out I could draw and now they won't leave me alone. I almost had my sketch-book stolen. Damn, people are crazy.

Someone asked me in a review why I named this story "Sex Games" And actually, it has something to do with next chapter. I agree, this isn't only about sex, but more about love and trust between Dark and Daisuke, but its a title...and the title reflects something that's going to happen on the trip, something I planned from the start.

Oh, and if you're wondering why I have so many typos...I think you should consider the fact that I'm Danish, not English nor American. I don't HAVE to learn english, I chose to, beside that... my english teacher was so hopeless that I didn't learn anything, that's why I started writing fanfics to improve my english skills.

And then there's my time problem. The only times when I'm able to write is at night, when I'm supposed to sleep. And come on...would any of you be able to think clear enough to write perfect english after 9 hours of school everyday, homework not included and do it around 3am? It's a miracle I was able to stay awake in school with 3 hours of sleep.

And now there's one last thing I wanted to say...

...THERE'S A BOY IN MY NEW CLASS AND HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE DAISUKE!!! I seriously-I couldn't believe my eyes...I thought I was gonna faint, the resemblance is incredible. Yay! I've seen a real life version of Daisuke. He's so cute...and amazingly hot...but he's filthy rich!

* * *

I want to thank all of these wonderful readers for having used a few minutes of their lives to write a review for me I bow to your greatness! If think I'm in love all over again... 

**InMoonLight**, grey griffin, _priestess-one-shot_, **Chicookie,** ryougabriellucile, _Animated Mannequin_, **ella**, kelli, _Sarcastically_, **Yami the Vixen**, otakurose16, _shireen_, **Blue Rose of the Full Moon**, Dark Mican, _nesan_, **txgirl123,** Rucina,_DuziInuChick,_ **waffle-son**, Dark's Mistress, _KuroYami_, **Nekochusu**, StringxDolly, _J0kEr06_, **Bloodstrewn-Angel**, Blood-darkness-child, _animekimi_, **JtheChosen1**, T.O.C.A, _Silver Moon_, **SakuKitty**, ErraticMovements, _Elle-Sempai,_ **Allyria816,** kingdomgenius, _kyoshi427_, **Noke Cat**, JigokuHana, _Broken Vows_, **The freaky wolfie, **crazyambitions, _XxTypoMasterxX_, **Anonymous Void.**

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sex Games**

**By: F**_e__I_**l**_a**n**_**8**_7_

_Chapter eight_

If Dark were Gay

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Previously on Sex Games...**

_Daisuke look up to see Emiko with a candlelight in her hand. Neither of them wanted to explain why they were currently lying on the floor looking exquisitely ravished with tousled hair and dirty clothes._

_"Ehehe..hey Mom...nice shoes."_

_"There has been a power-cut, the phone is dead too-?" Emiko's eyes narrowed suspiciously at seing their bright blushes. "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing on the floor in a broom cupboard? You look like you've been busy sucking off each others faces."_

**The continuation...**

**X---DarK/Dai-ChaN---X**

"It's not what it looks like..."

"Well, I think its exactly what it looks like. So, how long has this been going on? Have you done 'it' yet?" Emiko's excitement only served to heighten the awkwardness of the situation. Daisuke made a coughing sound, cheeks flushed pink, while Dark looked aghast.

"There's nothing going on! Stop predicting all sorts of things that aint going to happen!" Dark was furious, yet felt a little guilty for denying what he'd been doing for the last ten minutes.

While any other parent would have screamed and yelled and abandoned their child for being gay, Emiko would always do the exact opposite, which wasn't always a positive thing. Dark saw her more like obsessed coz right now Emiko very much resembled a psychotic twisted fan-girl, a fan-girl who couldn't wait for answers but hurriedly pulled out something from her pocket.

"Dark...?" His attention was immediately redirected from his mother.

In the weak light of the lone candle, Dark could outline the smaller boy, lying so vulnerably under him, legs spread wide, face flushed and lips moist and kiss-swollen, from the continuous assaults Dark had put him through.

The small redhead only faintly noticed the weak light at the door as he clung to the other, eyes dilated and glazed in his haze of heat. Dark was lost in the sight of his chibi and momentarily forgot the 'intruder'. A big mistake.

"Say Cheese!"

"What the hell-?!"

CLICK!

Dark's eyes widened in horror when the flash came. The dazzle of light and the familiar sound of the digital camera was all he could make out in the dim room as he tried to move out of this rather _compromising_ position with Daisuke, though the mauve-haired teen found himself forced back down by the slender arms of Daisuke, that had so leisurely wrapped themselves around him to keep him as a shield from the camera.

CLICK!

Obvious anger seethed from the well-known amethysts as he pulled a silent but flushed Daisuke up from the floor a little to harshly making the smaller collide with his chest in a not so innocent way, he would have to worry about explaining himself to Daisuke later (If any explaining could ever excuse his behavior.) He ignored the slightly frightened look Daisuke sent him, when for the third time...

CLICK!

"Mom, it's not what you think...just, just calm down, no more pictures okay?" Dark tried to reason, then the next moment not very elegantly lunged at the camera, yet catching nothing but air when Emiko held it out of his reach, with mischievous smile plastered to her lips.

"I'll give it to you, depending on how good you are at lying." Emiko said as Dark paled. The still throbbing hard-on decided to make its presence known, when he threw a quick glance at object of his innermost desires. He thanked the great lord above for the missing light so he wouldn't have to explain the painful hard-on he'd received. '_It was only a kiss, right? Why am I feeling like I'm betraying Daisuke? I don't feel anything for him. I can't like him, I must not like him!_' "So what is it this time? Did you 'stumble' over Daisuke and 'accidentally' kiss?"

"Mother seriously, get your head out of gutter, it's nothing like that!" Dark said, diverting his eyes from those of his mother's.

"You know what's giving you away?" Emiko mused. She enjoyed every minute of teasing her teenage boy, and she knew fully well that he couldn't escape the truth any longer. "You're a good actor and everything, but you can never look me in the eye when you lie."

Dark remained silent, knowing that no explanation would work. The pictures spoke for themselves.

"Erh...Emiko-chan..." A voice spoke, barely audible to Dark nor Emiko. Daisuke brushed some dirt off his new black button-up shirt shyly, but didn't bother to brush away the tousled crimson bangs hiding his cerise eyes, he couldn't look at Dark. "It was me, I...the light went out and I couldn't find the door...it was an accident," Dark sighed in relief as he saw his Emiko's face fall into the inevitable mask of disappointment. He knew for a fact that Emiko would never suspect Daisuke to be able to lie to anyone, but he couldn't really say he wasn't surprised himself by the boy's gift for bending the truth. Daisuke sighed as he continued. "...but truly, I harbor no feeling for Dark-san, but those of friendship."

Widened amethyst eyes flared.

He felt a sudden twinge in his chest, his heart clenching painfully as the words sunk in, leaving his mind at chaos. Feeling like he'd forgotten how to breath, he leaned at the wall for support, cold and deprived of something important, but he couldn't tell what. Daisuke refused to look at him, and it hurt just the more, as Emiko seemed to believe the redhead.

But that's what he wanted right? So why did it hurt? Why couldn't he just admit this to himself. He didn't have a problem with gay guys, he just didn't want to be considered one himself.

"So, you didn't...?"

"No, Emiko-chan. It was all a mistake due to my clumsiness." He turned towards Dark, his expression stone-like as he analyzing Dark's unreadable one. He could see no pain showing on the outside. "I'm sorry Dark, its my fault...I'm sorry for what happened." Daisuke tried his best to keep his voice under control. "I'm tired and its late, I'm going to bed Goodnight Emiko-chan and... Dark-san." He excused himself as he grabbed the extra candle offered by Emiko, not daring to look back at Dark as he began to climb the stairs.

"DAISUKE!! Wait!" Dark heard himself call, reaching out in the empty darkness finally loosing himself.

Emiko sighed, as the retreating form of Daisuke disappeared at the top of the stairs, ignoring Dark's call. When he was about the run after him, Emiko held him back, shaking her head at him in a defeated manner. "You know what, Dark?"

Dark found that he couldn't move, body paralyzed, face hidden behind long purple bangs and he could only listen to what was to come.

"You're a fool." She said stated simply as she reached out to hang the camera around his neck and lightened another candle for Dark which he took reluctantly. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, you probably already know this. Coz if you don't then you are truly hopeless. I really thought Daisuke meant more to you than that."

His eyes burned as if he wanted to cry, but he couldn't cry.

He wouldn't.

"H-he does mean a lot to me...I just don't...I'm s-so confused...but in the end it doesn't matter since he obviously don't see me as anything but a f-friend...why does it hurt like this...it isn't supposed to..." his voice broke off when another wave of pain and anguish washed over him. Emiko seemed to soften as she reached out for her only son to give him a loose comforting hug which he accepted without the usual protests and rebellious behavior that came with being a teen. Yet again, he wasn't his usual self anymore. He'd changed drastically since the ruby-eyed boy had literally fallen into his life, at the beach, a little over three weeks ago.

Emiko drew small circles on his back with the palm of her hand, crooning softly in a calming manner. As he seemed to calm a bit, thoughts still in distress, he heard her say those five words he wouldn't have expected to hear. "You are wrong about him..."

Amethyst eyes widened. "W-what do you mean...you heard him... what he..."

"You heard what you wanted to hear. Deep down you know you deserve being rejected for acting like that, don't you? How would you have felt in his position? But if you had known him a little better you might have seen through it."

Sighing again as Dark's brow raised in confusion, she continued.

"Look...It's obvious that he cares a lot about you, care that border the line of friendship I would say. You have to be patient with him, Daisuke is more complex than one of your stupid fan girls at school, you have to earn his trust. He likes you, don't throw it away."

With that said she left too, with Dark following behind, heart aching, thoughts swirling and exhaustion taking its toll on his already slackened body and deep inside he knew. He knew that he'd messed up and there was no one to blame but himself. He had to talk to Daisuke.

**X**---**Dai-ChaN**---**X**

Daisuke threw himself onto the cool silken covers, heart racing out of control. His body was still burning from where Dark's hands had touched his skin. His lips tingled as an evil reminder of the heated kisses he would never get to feel again. He felt like beating himself up for being so stupid. How could he ever expect Dark to actually understand what his little accidents did to him?

He felt so split up, between these new feelings and sensations. By far most of his_ physical_ encounters with other people had only involved pain, torture and had only only caused him self-destruction and was therefore not something good in his book. Then why did it feel so much different when Dark touched him? He knew for a fact that Dark meant no harm with it, like most others did, but that just frightened him the more. It hadn't felt bad, he'd actually quite liked the gentle feel of Dark's hands nuzzling his hair in that way only Dark would do, while he would comment on how he liked his hair and that it made him look like a girl, which always brought out a angry protest from the defensive redhead.

It had been possible to put up with these touches, snuggles and nuzzles since he had just brushed it off and thought of it as nothing but friendly gestures from a close friend, Though he wasn't sure if they were directed at him, or someone else.

Daisuke hadn't let it slip his observations that Dark had ignored countless invitations for various parties, plus he'd started sending people who came to visit him away for no reason at all. Daisuke had come to be around Dark constantly, but he was sure it was nothing but pity from Dark's side. Dark thought he'd be lonely by himself, which was probably true, and that's why Dark kept him company, but that didn't mean that Daisuke was gonna admit that in a million years. He'd been alone most of his life, why shouldn't he be able to now?

'_Because you like the attention._' The voice of his doubt retorted. '_You've become addicted to that boyfriend of yours, but who's to say he won't grow tired of you? Maybe he already is, hmm?_'

"Shut up!" he cried out muffling a sob in the pillow, while clenching desperately at the edges. "I don't want it! I-I don't! He doesn't want me that way so why should I want him? It's not like he means anything to me."

_'One word for you, Deniiiaalll!,' _The voice taunted him._ 'He means everything to you, the last lifeline you have, the only one who's kept you sane for the past few weeks is Dark, why deny the truth?' _

"I..I don't."

_'Being kissed so passionately, that you just couldn't help yourself, eh? You just _had_ to kiss him back. And to think that he doesn't even know, that he stole your first 'real' kiss.' _The voice ranted on._ 'It's sad though.'_

"What..?"

_'How does it feel to know that he used you? I mean come on, no one in his right mind would want you like 'that', he was probably too far off, dreaming about his precious Riku to tell the difference between the two of you. You just happened to be a tool to make his fantasy a little more real._'

"No..he-" His voice broke into a sob, unable to control the flow of emotion. Dark wouldn't do that, how could he even think that Dark would do that to him. It wasn't his fault, Emiko had told him about Dark's situation and had warned him of what could happen._ He_ had been the one acting carelessly. He had let it happen. He hadn't exactly done anything to push Dark away.

'_Remember how he used to talk about Riku-san all the time? You know he has a crush on the Harada twin, your enemy AND your ex-friend too_.'

"If she makes him happy, then I don't mind." That's what he kept telling himself. Dark deserved better, and even if Dark liked him at some point, he just would never be good enough. He knew his friend would never allow anyone to think that he was gay. It was Dark like that and Daisuke, he had accepted that if he wanted to keep his friendship with Dark, he could only stand and watch, he would never be the one in action.

_'You have a crush on the pervert, don't you?'_

Daisuke flinched at the words, only audible in his deepest mind chambers as he heard the chuckling voice, the voice that resembled his lack of confidence and his selflessness. Maybe he truly was starting to lose his mind. Why else would he be talking to himself?

His reverie was brought to an end by the hesitant knocks on his door.

"Who is it?"

There was a moment of silence, making the smaller redhead think that maybe it had been Emiko who'd come to check if he was asleep, and just gone by. But unfortunately, things never seemed to be just that simple.

"Dai-chan...?"

_Oh no._

"Please Dai, can I come in?"

---**DarK**---

A part of him was itching to just go against all sense and go straight to Daisuke to beg for forgiveness. The other part told him that he might just end up groping Daisuke instead. After a couple of minutes debating with himself, he'd run out of excuses and found himself staring at the white door separating Dark from his angel, with a look of deep concentration.

Dark had not been sure if this was even a good idea, since Daisuke was most likely still mad at him and that made him hesitate to knock on the door.

"Dai-chan...?" Dark tried, murmuring the boy's name adoringly, while praying that soon, his Daisuke would be back in his arms and this strange feeling of coldness and despair would disappear. "Please Dai, can I come in?"

He thought he heard a voice before, but he couldn't define what it said. Was Daisuke on the phone? And if so, then who was he talking to? Krad maybe?

Scarcely had he thought it through before he let out an audible growl of possession, blood boiling in his veins. Why hadn't he realized before? Of course Krad would try everything to keep in contact with _his_ Daisuke! Yes, he considered Daisuke his, and that nasty possessiveness he felt for the smaller boy had only gotten worse after having lost control in the basement. He wouldn't just stand by, as Krad tried to steal Daisuke from him. He wouldn't allow it!

"I'm coming Dai-chan! Whether you like it or not!" Dark thought as he pounced upon the unlocked door, causing him to loose balance when it opened without as much a tad bit of resistance.

**X**---**DaisukE**---**X**

"Ouch!"

Sitting on the bed and facing the window, away from the door, he tried to keep his rabid heartbeat down. He had heard a bump and a crash, followed by a groan of pain as Dark stumbled into the guest-room, unceremoniously and by the sound of it, he had hit the sandstone table, by the mini-sofa.

"Dai-chan.." Daisuke was shocked to hear the relief in Dark's voice.

He could feel his eyes starting to burn at the gentleness of Dark's voice, speaking his name with adoration. He felt like just crying in frustration. _'He's just been screwing with your head, stop being such a wimp.'_ The voice lectured him.

As a answer to his silence, the mattress sunk lightly, alerting the stiffened redhead of the fact that Dark was now half a meter from him at maximum. Maybe even closer. He screwed his eyes shut, trying too hard to remain unaffected fearing that in any second his facade would crumble apart.

The silence was becoming unbearable, neither knowing where to start or what to say or how to face each other. Finally gathering the courage to move again, Dark reached out, lightly touching the other's hand, which seemed to elicit a tingling sensation from the tips of his fingers. It took Daisuke a second or two to register the fingers, lightly brushing his hand, but he the fear of Dark knowing just how badly he was trembling right now made him pull away, ignoring the pained glance, sent his way.

"It's late. Is something wrong?" Daisuke managed to ask surprising himself with the inexplainable cold tinge in his voice. Dark unfazed by the coldness inched closer till he sat next to Daisuke, watching him intensely, and frowning when Daisuke looked away, eyes hidden behind beautiful strands of crimson.

"I-I heard voices and thought that...Okay forget what i just said. Daisuke, we gotta talk." Dark said, eyes searching for any hint of emotion, in the boy. He felt a sting of internal pain when he found no particular signs of Daisuke listening, or even attempting to look at him. "Please, can't you at least look at me? Do you really hate me that much?"

That seemed to bring back Daisuke from his trance-like state of mind, as he suddenly looked up at him, eyes glinting with unshed tears. Dark gasped, instantly forgetting his own heartache to give all his attention to the smaller. "Daisuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm okay." Daisuke said with a thin voice. Dark could sense a flare of anger pressing on. How could Daisuke just act like nothing happened and everything was oh-so-perfect when it wasn't. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn and hide his feelings. Hell, he didn't even know if Daisuke was really angry with him.

"You're not okay, stop trying to hide your feelings, if you're sad, then be fucking sad. Everyone are once in a while. If you're mad, then just yell at me if it helps, but please, just don't lie to me. Anyone can tell that you're not okay." Dark felt slightly annoyed then guilty afterwards for letting his temper get the better of him. "I'm so sorry! I came to apologize, not yell at you. I...it just happened...I know it's no excuse...I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It alright, I'm as confused as you are, but...I'm not angry." Daisuke's lips curved into a small smile. "Bet you'll be in trouble with your mother tomorrow, she's like a hawk."

"Aww, do you have to remind me? Knowing her, she's planning something so you better be careful. Can you believe I've lived with _that_ all my life?" Dark chuckled bemusedly watching the smaller one laughing softly.

"She already tried."

"What did she say?"

"That you suffer from some mental disorder called satyriasis, I think its a hyper-sexuality in men."

Dark huffed, crossing his arms to show his discomfort. "Sounds like her. Don't ever listen to anything my mom says. Fifty percent of what goes around in her mind is most likely to be another evil plot against me! And as for the other fifty percent, it's all yaoi!"

Glad that Daisuke wasn't uncomfortable around him anymore Dark happily chatted on, with Daisuke lying comfortably next him giggling. Him and Daiuske just talking like nothing happened. He felt kind of relieved to know that they seemed to have this silent agreement about just being themselves. Daisuke had been one of the few person's who seemed trustworthy and loyal and that's why Dark had no problem with telling Daisuke about his up's and down's.

"...and on my seven-year birthday she got this crazy idea of me in a dress! It was so humiliating."

Daisuke tried to stifle a laugh with his pillow. "Hey, you promised you wouldn't laugh! She ruined my childhood it's not funny!" Dark interjected sourly.

"I'm sorry, it's just...you in a dress?"

"I know, traumatizing don't you think?"

"Maybe a little...but still you're lucky to have such a nice mother."

"She's only nice when you're around." Dark said silently as he threw a quick glance out the window.

The sky was grey with heavy clouds and he could sense the bright lightnings in the distance coming closer. He was amazed by the rippling sounds of the thunder. Strangely, he thought the bright light was sort of, beautiful.

"Dai-chan?"

"Yeah?" Daisuke fidgeted nervously under Dark's unwavering gaze.

"I was just wondering, I know it's late but...Can I stay here with you a little longer?"

"W-what??" Daisuke could feel his body tense as the blood rushed to cheeks. "Why??"

"Because of that." Dark said pointing at the window where bright strikes of light ripped at the soft velvet sky. Daisuke paled as the loud crackling of thunder and lightning tore at the heavens. "The view from my room isn't as good as this one's. There's this giant cherry three outside my window and it blocks the view completely. I always love to watch the thunder, it's actually really beautiful, don't you think?"

"Y-yea, sure...v-very b-beautiful..." Daisuke stammered. Dark smiled gratefully. He forced himself to look away from the window. How was he supposed to tell Dark that he didn't want to watch the lightning because it made his insides twist in fear? And what would Dark think of him if he knew. Would he consider Daisuke childish?

"Oh! Do you have some candles? It's too dark in here. I don't really wish to stumble over something again, I already got this enormous bruise from before." Dark said with a loop-sided smile, massaging his sore bottom.

Daisuke chuckled nervously, pushing his fear of being left alone even if only for a few minutes away. "No, I don't..."

"I think have some in my room, I'll be right back." Dark made to get up from the comfortable spot next to Daisuke, failing to see the others eyes quiver as the room was lit up, by a bright light.

"D-dark..wait! P-please don't go!"

"Dai-chan?" Dark looked down at the trembling boy who'd latched onto his arm. He could feel something wasn't right and chose to sit back down. Was it just him or had Daisuke moved closer? He could feel the leg against his, but what worried him was that Daisuke was shaking. He slid further in of the bouncy mattress and without asking pulled the redhead into his lap and hugged him tightly. Daisuke's eyes had gone wide in shock, but he couldn't move away from the comfortable warmth of Dark's body.

"W-why?" Daisuke felt something different in Dark's voice, a small change. His voice actually for once seemed to match his name. It was dark.

Dark chuckled as he curled a lock of soft crimson hair around his finger, playfully, and successfully drew a surprised squeak from the blushing Daisuke. "You looked like you were cold. We can't have you getting sick on the trip tomorrow. I guess it could work without light." Dark murmured as he breathed against Daisuke's neck, nostrils intoxicated with the sweet scent of Daisuke.

"Iie, I'm fine." Daisuke protested, squirming in his captors arms. He didn't know how much longer he could withstand this, the tenseness, the secrets and these feelings, that seemed to weaken his sense judgement in a deep haze.

"Dai-chan...you can tell me. What's wrong?" Dark whispered, a little too close to the sensitive spot near his neck. Daisuke shivered feverishly, his body felt too hot, he felt his muscles go limp in Dark's arms, just like earlier. He remembered this feeling, but why did he have to feel so weak? Like he had no control over his body.

Dark was unaware of his hand that so shamelessly travelled down Daisuke's pajama clad form, groping at soft flesh on his hip, while the other moved up, holding the other's body pressed against his, protectively. Daisuke's entire body froze, gaze wandering to the intruding hand, that had begun kneading and massaging his thigh, gently as he tried to keep his breath under control.

His mind screamed in protest, telling him to break out of his daze, but his muscles refused to obey his commands. It was almost as if he enjoyed these harmless ministrations, but he wasn't quite sure if this was normal among friends, it felt more like a lover's caress.

Dark had buried his head in the comfy puncture between shoulder and neck, loving the texture of that delicate skin. How could anyone have skin like this? He had to hold back from just sucking on it, it was so tempting, especially after having tasted that sweet mouth, he'd begun to wonder if the rest would taste just as sweet. God, if this was kept up much longer he would just end up ravishing the boy with his mouth again. In silent frustration Dark settled with nuzzling the delicate skin with his nose.

"D-dark...Ah" Daisuke half moaned as Dark's breath brushed at his oversensitive neck. His eyes widened considerably as he heard a strange noise escape his mouth. Was that him making that sound? It didn't sound like him at all, that voice had been deeper and huskier. He couldn't believe that he'd actually made that weird sound. This was so embarrassing, what if Dark heard? To put it differently, there was no way that Dark could _not,_ have heard him. He blushed.

"Feeling better? You don't seem so cold anymore." Dark watched in awe as_ his_ Daisuke had leant into the touches, yet looking like that was the last thing he wanted to do as he wriggled helplessly under the hands wandering across his chest and groping at his inner thigh.

"There's nothing wrong.." The redhead gasped when the hand on his thigh have moved upwards and was currently more than a little too close his crotch. Daisuke broke free from the loose hold and collapsed onto mattress away from Dark's arms. His heart in his throat, body still tingling with the aftereffects of Dark's caresses. Dark wore a hurt expression as he lay down next to the boy, listening to his labored breath as if he had run a marathon.

Dark silently cursed himself for once again acting careless, he might even be the reason of Daisuke's discomfort at this moment.

"Daisuke...are you by any chance...afraid of the thunder?" He wondered aloud, searching for any sign of emotion. "Do you...do you want me to stay with you?"

Daisuke nodded hesitantly. Then added. "I-if you don't m-mind..."

Dark smiled adoringly. "Not at all." He sat up, and started unbuttoning his shirt with almost sensual flicks of his slender fingers, while Daisuke was too busy crumbling into his hiding on his duvet to note as Dark slid into the other side of the bed. He loved to see Daisuke freak out and would do anything to make him flustered and blush like a school girl.

The bed was more than big enough for them both, yet that seemed to be the problem, for Dark at least. He wouldn't mind cuddling with Daisuke in a small one-man bed. "Daisuke, relax, I'm here."

Daisuke, for the moment was oblivious as Dark's hand slid under is duvet at his side of the bed, searching for his. Instead said hand found some other rather intriguing body parts. A small squeak and a whack over his hand let him know that he'd aimed much too _low_. "Dark! Stop teasing me!" Daisuke snapped, having momentarily forgotten all about the thunder for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry! I thought it was your hand!"

Daisuke glared for a second or two longer, before looking away.

"Please..."

"Please what...?"

"Let me hold your hand?"

"No, Dark."

"I promise I won't try anything."

"No!

"Pretty please?"

"What part of '_No'_ don't you get?"

Dark pouted and settled with watching the ceiling, that was until another flash filled the room and something had latched roughly onto his arm. It was Daisuke.

"Okay, I guess it won't hurt." He mumbled as he felt Dark's fingers entwine with his. Daisuke felt oddly at ease at the connection between them, it was heartening, simple, sweet and it gave him the strength to push away his fears and relax, something he hadn't been able to do for a long time. Dark clenched the small hand in his reassuringly before a light sleep overcame them both.

Daisuke awoke late at night and found that he wasn't cold, in fact he was very warm, surprisingly enough seeing as his duvet had mysteriously disappeared, or maybe it had been stolen. He opened his eyes only to find he was pressed to Dark's chest. Daisuke blushed furiously he looked up and saw that Dark had his face buried in his hair. He gazed back at Dark's chest and couldn't help but stare in awe. Dark was naked. No wait, he wore a set of bluish-purple boxers, but that was still too little in Daisuke's opinion.

He felt Dark stir; he quickly closed his eyes feigning sleep. He wanted to see what Dark would do.

Dark woke from some sudden movement and found himself clutching Daisuke tightly to his chest, with his face buried into his hair. He pulled his face away and looked at Daisuke, he was sleeping peacefully and looked content. Dark couldn't help but feel comfortable. Daisuke snuggled closer bringing a faint blush to his cheeks. He slowly closed his eyes and buried his face back in Daisuke's silky hair. "I'm afraid i'm starting to like you more than I should." Dark whispered huskily to what he believed was an unconscious Daisuke as he nuzzled into the fiery red locks of untamed hair and let sleep take him again.

---**DaisukE**---

The morning came rolling in and Daisuke found that he was once again left to himself. The spot next to him, where Dark should have laid to greet him with a teasing smirk was surprisingly enough still warm. Daisuke knew that this was very unusual for him, Dark would never miss a chance to sleep in till late in the afternoon, but of course Dark wasn't used to sleep in the same bed as someone else either, was he? Daisuke shook his head angry at himself for thinking about such things. What Dark did wasn't any of his business.

He clutched the duvet tightly, eyes wide. Even the bed held that addictive scent of Dark. He allowed himself to lose himself in the moment, as the well-known scent of lavender calmed his senses. Relishing the tranquilizing fragrance for another moment, the door opened.

"Why are you sniffing the pillow? Does it smell bad, if so you should just throw it in with the laundry." A voice said from the door. Daisuke fell off the bed in shock and unable to hold back a bright blush from his face as Dark looked at him quizzically.

"Erh...I was just...-"

"Are you hungry? I brought some breakfast up here for you, thought you'd be awake by now." Dark interrupted as he placed the tray on a small wheel-table.

"B-breakfast? You shouldn't have-"

Dark gave a pout, looking hurt. "Do you really not know what day it is?"

Daisuke thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, but why don't you tell me?"

"Ohh, right." He said, "Today its been exactly two weeks since we met."

"W-what? You've counted the days since we met?"

"Yeah, sort of." He mumbled offhandedly while straightening a rebellious lock of hair. "I'm just...really glad I ran you down on the beach that day, not that I made you fall of course, coz that's...I'm happy to have met you, Daisuke. I really like you."

He could feel his breath hitch, having his heart pounding mercilessly in its ribcage. The well-known heat in his cheeks returned full force. Dark smiled at him, the very same smile that had broken hundreds of girl's hearts. Daisuke forced himself to return the smile, hiding the side of him that wished to interpret the words_ I like you_ as indirect version of _I love you_...but _could Dark maybe like him like that?_ That was the million-dollar question he'd been beating himself up over for the past week.

"I like you too, Dark. I don't know where i would have been now if it wasn't for you." And he meant it. Dark had come to mean a lot to him. So much actually that he couldn't imagine being away from Dark. Was it because he thought of Dark as an older brother or family or was it because he'd secretly come to love the person that Dark was. The carefree, good-humored, and loving teen instead of the popular and unreachable rich kid from his class that he'd made him out to be when first seeing him. He was felt guilty for having judged Dark like that beforehand. Dark didn't care about the fact that he was some poor kid from downtown, where the grass on their lawn grew over a meter because his family, or his father simply couldn't afford a couple of liters of petrol to the make lawnmower work.

For once he succumbed as Dark wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug. Dark was always so incredibly warm, and the warmth always rubbed off at Daisuke who in this case was Dark's opposite, cold. Or that's what he felt like whenever Dark touched him.

Dark grinned into the red locks of hair that he usually preferred to burry his face in whenever given the possibility. "So." He mumbled, not wanting to let go of Daisuke just yet. "I called around to check out who had been given the seat next to you on the plane, and it turns out it was Takeshi, so I switched seats with him. That way I keep an eye on you and make sure you don't attempt to join the mile high club." _without me_. Dark added to himself.

"Dark!" Dark heard the smaller whine cutely as he felt Daisuke's hands press against his chest to push him away.

---**DarK**---

"Aren't you excited? A whole week with Daisuke." Emiko asked Dark at the sideline while Daisuke tried to pull out his trunk. Dark glared slightly. "Should it matter?" He muttered and walked over to Daisuke. "Should I help you with that? Looks heavy."

"N-no, I'm fine, it's not that heavy." Daisuke said distantly as he watched a plane set off just above them, having never travelled before, he couldn't help but look around at the airport in awe and didn't stop Dark from grabbing his luggage and stacking them on the trolley.

"Don't forget your passports!"

Daisuke took the passports and followed Dark who guided the overloaded trolley towards the entrance after having said goodbye to Emiko.

"Now where were we meeting the others?" Dark wondered aloud as he looked over the myriad of strange people. A family of three had problems with the weight of their luggage and had to pay extra for the 3 kilos and decided to block the line a little longer by arguing with the purser.

"Lets get checked in." Daisuke suggested. "I think we're supposed to meet at gate 16. According to our boarding cards."

"Sure, let's start with that."

"Your boarding cards if you please." The woman behind the barrier ordered, with a hint of irritation, but most-likely not caused by them. Dark pulled out a convolute with their cards and their other stuff and gave her the boarding cards.

In less than two minutes they'd got the luggage checked in. Dark growled as he had to take off two belts and a necklace and pull out some keys and a cellphone to pass through the metal-detector, while Daisuke laughed at him from the other side, having easily passed through.

"It wasn't funny! That man groped my thigh! What did he expect? That I would carry some knife around near my---" Dark hissed angrily as he glared back at the man.

"Well, some probably would, it's his job to check if you're clean." Daisuke said sweetly. "At least now you can relax a bit, our gate is nearby and there's an hour till be start boarding."

"Yeah, I want a smoothie and maybe some candy." Dark licked his lips as a shop came into sight. Daisuke rolled his eyes, smiling mockingly.

"You eat too much sugar. You'll get fat one day."

"Oh, just admit it, you want some too! Come on." Dark said and abruptly pulled Daisuke with him to the nearest shop.

After having bought more than two kilos of candy and two smoothies. Dark decided that it was time to get to their gate. Dark was greeted with a friendly clap on his back from Takeshi.

"I thought you'd never come. Bet you got stuck with the candy, eh?"

"Yeah yeah, I had to buy enough for the flight too you know."

"So, you wanted to switch places?"

"Ah, yes. I have no desire to sit with that Mio Hio girl." Dark said offhandedly.

"Mio? Your seat is next to Mio?! Why didn't you just say so. Of course I'll switch with you!"

"So I guess that won't be a problem?"

"Not at all my dear friend."

"Dark-saaan!" A shrilly voice tore through the room.

Daisuke was pushed away roughly as Risa latched herself onto Dark's arm, glaring daggers at him. Dark flinched, "Hey...erh...Harada-san."

"You're gonna sit with me aren't you, Dark-san?"

Daisuke looked away with disgust mimicking the younger Harada's words soundlessly with a over-dramatized tone of voice_. "You're gonna sit with me aren't you, Dark-san?" _

"You're good. Sounds exactly like her." A new voice said, he turned around to see Krad, smiling brightly at him. He wore white loose-fitting button-up shirt and a set of light-blue jeans. His hair was pulled into the usual characteristic long ponytail of blonde hair. Daisuke gaped for another second. Krad really looked like he was in harmony with what he wore. He looked at ease in these light colors, that showed off his faintly tanned skin.

"Krad! Didn't see you there." He smiled dreamily, Krad had that effect on him. With his angelic looks and calm facade, he really was nothing less but beautiful.

"Good evening to you too beautiful." Krad said as he bent down to brush his lips against his cheek in a small kiss. Daisuke knew by the time Krad had pulled away that his face now had reached the same color as his hair. Krad chuckled. "Come with us." He suggested. Daisuke threw a quick glance at Dark who had now disappeared behind a mop of girls. "Don't worry about him, he can take care of himself, don't you think?"

Daisuke looked at the floor sadly. " I guess." He mumbled.

"Hey don't look so sad, if he promised to sit with you he will and if he doesn't, he's just not worth it." Krad said as a simple statement. "They're boarding the plane now and he's busy so we should just get on, agree?"

Daisuke lightened up a bit and nodded before following Krad towards the gate.

_"We are now boarding flight 118, everyone to gate 16." _The female voice announced over the speaker.

Krad dragged him towards the line.

"Hey Daisuke-kun nice to see you again." Toru said giving him a warm smile and a shoulder clap. "We didn't know if you were gonna sit with us or not, but it seems like you are."

"Toru-sempai, it's nice to see you again too. Where's Rai-"

"HEY WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE TO BOARD WITHOUT ME!" Someone yelled and pushed past the line of people behind them. Daisuke looked around to see the ebony-haired boy catch up with them.

"It's not our fault you couldn't use that other bathroom." Toru said calmly.

"Someone had peed on the floor, it stank!" Raiden objected, azure eyes twitching in annoyance, but lightened up at the sight of the newcomer. "Dai-chan! Aww, I missed you so much! Mind if I hug you?!"

Daisuke squeaked as he was pulled backwards by Krad. "Keep your hands off him. Daisuke is not up for grabs."

Raiden made a hopeless attempt of a pout, after having been denied the chance to grope Daisuke.

They reached the barrier and followed the tunnel that was connected with the plane.

"A23 is my seat. what's yours?" Krad asked, nuzzling the boy's hair affectionally.

"B..B24...I think." Daisuke mumbled, feeling rather jumpy from even the simplest of touches.

"Our seats are D26 and E27." Toru informed them. The seats on board was placed so you could sit five next to each other at the windows and ten in the mid-part of the plane.

"Yay! We got windows!" Raiden exclaimed as they reach their seats. "A23 at the window. Damn you Krad...always getting the good seat."

Krad smirked and sat down at the window spot, clapping at the seat next to him. "This is your seat Daisuke."

"If our seats are those near the passage then who's got C25?" Toru asked, pointing at the seat between him and Daisuke.

"Who knows, as long as it isn't that Sakura girl from our class." Raiden shot in.

"Sakura isn't that bad. What do you have against her anyway?" Krad asked

"She works for the school-paper, she almost got me expelled with that article she wrote last year!"

"Oh yeah, the scandal with the dvd's? Wait! It was YOU!?"

"Yes, it was me and it was a dare." Raiden pointed out.

"What did you do?" Daisuke suddenly found the courage to ask.

"Heh, ...let's just say I removed the sound and put in the audio from some gay porn movie. It was much more inspiring than listening to some documentary about agriculture. It just sounded very wrong when the pigs started moaning instead of making their usual _oink oink_ sounds." Daisuke's eyes widened in horror.

"You gave our sensei a heart-attack with that! We all know how homophobic that old pig is."

A silence followed untill they broke out in laughter.

"Excuse me, but my seat is C25." They all turned to look at the intruder

The purple-haired boy glared at Krad, before looking at Daisuke.

"Why did you suddenly leave me like that! I was looking everywhere for you!" Dark asked, sounding a little more harsh than he meant to.

(To be Continued...)

* * *

I had to delete a lot of it and write it over and of course, as the strange person I am I'm still not satisfied with this...oh well. 

If everything goes well next chapter will be very...very long, because a lot of things are going to happen. Daisuke will finally meet Satoshi who is crazy for Daisuke like the rest. Daisuke learns why you shouldn't walk in a forest at night, you might get attacked! And then of course there's going to be trouble with checking in. Will Krad and Daisuke have to share room with a third person? And what happens then the students decides to break the rules and enjoy a lovely outdoor party where Krad invents the games? Games of secudtion and sex. Is it easier to admit that you're queer with alcohol flooding in your veins? Well Dark will find out.

May as well warn you that there's a possibily that there's going to be a lemon in next chapter, not lime (that's what I usually write) but LEMON! Yep, that's all I'm gonna say.


	10. Ai no Geimu I

I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but I'm In college now so I don't really have all the time on earth anymore. Thanks you for being so understanding

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'll put in your names tomorrow when I've had some sleep -.- I'm pretty much dead right now.

I asked who wanted me to update half of the chapter and since I got most reviews telling me to "UPDATE NOW" I decided to put in the first part. Of course it won't take long to have part two up since I've already written the lemon. So yeah.

* * *

I thank theeeese, wonderful reviewers! You are my motivation and probably the reason I'm still writing. /Author feels loved/ n.n! 

**Yami the Vixen**,_iKat.13_,Anonymous Void,**Noke Cat**,_JtheChosen1_,Sen the Cat Lady,**J0kEr06**,_Blue Rose of the Full Moon_,Elle-Sempai,**Grace Mustang**,_ dnangel648_,XxTypoMasterxX,**Chicookie**,_T.O.C.A_,Dark Mican,**Nekochusu**,_noperfect917_, InMoonLight,**XsleeplessX**,_ryougabriellucile,_animekimi,**txgirl123**,_kyoshi427_,MistariaPotter,** sheens142**,_ Silver Moon_,D.N.Angel lover,**nesan**,_x-I-HUG-KYO-FOR-KICKS-x_,Anime Nite, **Blueberry-of-fury**,_xxBloodAngelxx_,JigokuHana,**Rucina**,_Reapers-Apprentice_,PirateCaptainBo,**Nightmara**.

* * *

**StringxDolly**

**aakahasha**

**animekimi**

**Naruto101Lov**

**Chicookie**

**Noke Cat **

**Michi-chan**

**Blayke Tell Me A Story **

**HorrayForSatan666**

**Grace Mustang**

**Harvest Dreaming **

**an angel and the devil**

**jj**

You guys were a great help, in my decision.

* * *

Disclaimer - Me no own! Only the plot and style of writing!

* * *

**Sex Games**

By: FeIlan87

_Part One  
_

.:Ai no Game:.

* * *

**Previously on Sex Games...**

_"Excuse me, but my seat is C25." They all turned to look at the newcomer._

_The purple-haired boy glared at Krad, before looking at Daisuke._

"_Why did you suddenly leave me like that! I was looking everywhere for you!" Dark asked, sounding a little more harsh than he meant to._

**The Continuation...**

Daisuke felt a tug on his heartstrings. "You...were looking for me?" He managed to ask, and much to Dark's annoyance he sounded almost shocked that Dark had actually cared that he'd left. Daisuke hadn't exactly expected Dark to notice this at all, he'd been occupied with more important things. His friends. Of course he would rather spend time with his real friends instead of hanging around Daisuke out of pity. That only seemed logical right?

Dark looked taken aback on the outside, but on the inside it didn't fail to show how much it hurt. "Of course I was. One moment you're there right by my side and the next you're gone."

He was speechless, unable to form a comprehendible sentence. Dark threw his bag up on the shelf as Toru and Raiden looked at him surprised. Dark pushed past them to take his seat next to Daisuke. Not bothering to introduce himself, since he had no intention of befriending anyone related the slightest to Krad.

"Well?" Dark enquired, throwing a quick glare at the smirking Krad.

"Leave him alone Dark, he's done nothing wrong." It was Krad who'd broken in between them, sensing the tension. Couldn't Dark see that this hurt Daisuke? "You obviously couldn't have cared so much where Daisuke was, or else you wouldn't have left him out of your sight in the first place."

"Stay out of this! This has got nothing to do with you!"

"Actually it has since_ I_ was the one bringing him here. He was all alone while you were too busy flirting with that ho, so naturally I would take him with me, do you have a problem with that? He's my roommate after all." Krad added the last part in a taunting tone of voice. Dark growled, trying his best to hide the side of him that was almost eaten away by pure jealousy and hate towards Krad. Though he was right, Daisuke was his roommate after all, no matter how much he wanted to ignore that little problem. He would make sure to get rid of that blonde before he got the chance to ruin Daisuke's innocent being.

"She came onto me! Why the hell would I flirt with-"

"Because you're a_ completely-normal-straight-guy_, riiight? It's just expected that a _completely-normal-straight-guy_ as yourself would flirt with girls, isn't it?"

"W-what..?" Dark stuttered, brows twisted in confusion. What the hell was that stupid blonde going on about now?

Krad smiled mockingly, showing off a set of pearl white teeth. "You're straight, or that's what the rumor says, yet you act like some jealous boyfriend. Daisuke isn't yours. He can go with whoever he wants. "

"Well he certainly isn't yours either!" Dark snarled, and was probably ready to strangle the other if circumstances allowed so. Daisuke shrunk away oblivious to where this little argument would lead, but he knew that no matter what it was it couldn't be good.

"Dark, it doesn't matter, I don't care what you do with Risa. It's none of my business. _Just like what I do is none of yours_." Daisuke spoke, feeling the strain on the last words when he saw the poisonous look in Dark's normally beautiful amethyst eyes. "Just...stop it. Both of you. The teacher is coming this way."

They both looked down at the boy between them. Krad grinning triumphantly while Dark kept silent.

Daisuke regretted his words after seeing the hurt evident in Dark's handsome face. He knew how much Dark disliked the younger Harada, but still, Dark should have just pushed her away if he didn't want the attention. Part of him hung a little at the word 'boyfriend'.

He'd never seen himself liking girls like that ever, but boys, he'd never liked them either really, only maybe Krad and Dark had he ever thought of as handsome, and potential boyfriend, if they were gay. Krad was, to be completely honest, just down right god-like, with his blonde hair and piercing golden eyes.

Compared to Dark, Krad was the light while Dark represented the darkness, the mystery. Dark was nice, caring, gorgeous, and some would probably call him sex on legs, but Dark was, personality wise a mystery, and now and then Daisuke caught a vibe of mischievousness coming from the other teen. He said he wasn't gay, yet he snatched any chance he got to be touchy with Daisuke, god, he'd even kissed him, but in the end, it probaly meant nothing whatsoever, as he'd said himself, it had been a mistake, and Daisuke tried to believe that he could live with that, but he couldn't help but still wish it wasn't, that it was real.

"Hikari Krad, Niwa Daisuke, Mousy Dark...?" Their teacher held a clipboard and a pen in her right hand.

They nodded and the teacher marked their names on the list.

"And... Akao Raiden, Fujii Toru?"

Raiden and Toru nodded in silence still in deep wonder over Krad's and that other boy's behavior. Raiden for one had kept silent and just listened (which was quite unusual) to the discussion. A discussion tainted by the poorly hidden dislike that seemed to hang around them like a cloud. It was easy to tell that Krad and Dark were better off, not mixed with each other or else it would probably go something like - Boom!

"Okay, seems like everyone is here now." The teacher mumbled to herself as her eyes scanned the list an extra time to make sure she'd gone through every name and left to find her seat.

Dark still fuming grabbed a hand full of peanuts, pouring the whole handful into his mouth and began chopping the small nuts into even smaller pieces desperately trying to vent out the built up tension. A small bleep shattered the thick atmosphere, and the '_Seatbelt_' mark lightened up. Daisuke however unknown with all this jumped in his seat, frightened, when the engines where turned on and the floor seemed to vibrate under his feet.

Krad broke out laughing as Daisuke looked around nervously. Even Dark couldn't hold back the chuckle pressing on from seeing Daisuke all shocked and fidgeting. "What is this!?"

"I-I'm sorry, but that was just funny. You looked so...cute." Krad chuckled as he watched the blush spread to every corner of the redhead's face. He looked up to see a set of cold amethyst making a honorable attempt of simply glaring him to death. "Better take on your seat-belt, Dai-Chan."

Daisuke looked down to avoid being commented on further blushing and put on his seat-belt, which lay loosely around his waist. How was this supposed to help any if it was that loose?

He could feel his heart start racing as the plane started moving and gradually building up an impressive speed, for a car maybe, but to the inexperienced Daisuke it was fast enough. He threw quick glances at both Dark and Krad who both seemed unfazed by the fact that the plane was moving.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked snatching Daisuke's hand, that had suddenly started clawing on the armrest, holding it reassuringly. "You don't have to be afraid, if anything it might tickle a little." Dark assured him as the plane set off, towards the heavy clouded sky above.

* * *

**X**----**Dark's PoV**---**X**

* * *

(20 minutes after) 

SON OF A BITCH!!! HOW DARE HE! Why can't Daisuke see what he's trying to do?! Why do you let that bastard touch you?!

"Come on, you can lean over me so you can see better." Krad suggested, taking the opportunity to hold Daisuke's hand.

Daisuke turned his back to me and leant over Krad to better see how small Japan looked through the window. Damn Daisuke for being so cute and attracting everyone's attention!

I looked away to see a set of azure eyes staring straight at me. "He's a goner too." The guy commented, as if I couldn't hear him.

"What do you mean by that...?" I inquired. "erh.."

"Raiden, for you." Krad's friend continued for me. "And all I meant was that you've fallen for Daisuke-kun, too, duh, it's so obvious that it's almost sickening."

What the...?! Who does he think he is, accusing me of...crushing on Daisuke? Why does everyone assume that I have to be in love with him, just because I'm a little protective?

Yet again...Since when did molesting Daisuke in a broom cupboard count as an act of protectiveness?

No! That was a mistake, it's not like I knew what I were doing. He was just there so I...Fuck fuck fuck!!

Daisuke was so responsive! I don't know why I did it. I really couldn't help myself. At first I didn't intend to at all, it...just happened. Why do I feel like touching him so badly? I admit that I like him, I mean, it's impossible not to, but it doesn't explain why I feel like randomly molesting him at the stupidest of all times. I can't even explain that kiss, I'm just...so confused. Could I really like Daisuke as more than a friend? Was mom right all along? That I am gay?

Ow, my head hurts. I think too much. Guess this is the first time I've really had something to think about. Okay, think like a gay...hmmm... A gay would find other men attractive. Do I find other men attractive?

Well, I've never thought of another guy as hot or anything, 'Cept for Daisuke. What does that mean? That didn't really bring me closer to an answer.

Gays don't find girls attractive...Do I find girls attractive?

Attractive?...erh...I dunno if its the right word to use, but I can tell if they're pretty or not but I don't really feel attracted to girls at the moment, none of them are worth comparing to Dai-chan. Wait, wasn't that the same as saying indirectly that I don't like girls? No, it cant be. I used to think Riku was...arrgghh! What's wrong with me. That's right, _used_ to think. But now, I just don't get this feeling. I feel no want to be with her, I like her and all, it's just...not the same. If I must give my honest opinion, it wouldn't be an understatement to say that girls are starting to scare me. Especially those yaoi fan-girls.

Do I like to spend time with Daisuke?

Well, that one is easy.

YES!

I'm addicted to my daily dose of Daisuke. He's so much fun, especially when we watch horror movies, he clings to me and it gives me a good reason to hold him too. Daisuke's such a girl, but he can also be real scary if he hears you calling him a girl. It's so cute when he blushes though. But then again, don't you like spending time with your friends too?

NEXT!

Do I feel like just throwing him on the bed and make him mine?

Uhh, never really thought of that...okay, I guess that's not the entire truth, but well, it was in my dreams, I can't control my dreams so technically...I don't...I mean, why the hell would I want to throw him on the bed and rip off that annoying pajama of his and have my way with him and /sigh/ just...listen to him moan my name in ecstasy, and having him writhe beneath me, when I take him nice and slow, of course I'll only start-off carefully, after a while I'll have him begging me to go faster and harder on him till he screams my name to the heavens and starts calling me a GOD. Yes, I would very much like that! ...Wait, somethings isn't right here, what just happened? Didn't I _not_ want that a moment ago?

Okay, forget that! That didn't count!

Do I get jealous when other's touch what's mine? Such as Daisuke? Coz he is mine! My precious...

Hmm...somewhat, if it's mom I'm okay with it, but if it were someone like...Krad. /Blood starts boiling/ Die!! Die, you bitch!! If I see him touching my Dai-chan again I'll clip his fingers off with a hedge trimmer...scratch that, make that rusty old hedge trimmer instead so his wounds will get infected. Dear god I'm more violent than I thought.

Garhhhh...Now my head hurts again. That stupid Krad, its all his fault!

Daisuke moved back from the window fidgeting in his seat as Krad arose from his seat excusing himself as he went to the bathroom, after glaring at me for a second or two. That bitch is going Down! I'll see to that personally!

"Dark..." Daisuke turned around to face me. "What's going on between you and Krad, you both seem a little tense?"

See? Krad has poisoned his mind! Stop talking about Krad, that name is forbidden! If he must talk about someone he could at least have chosen a decent topic. Like me!

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide my dislike of the forbidden name.

"Well, It just seemed like you two knew each other when I saw you yesterday at the Mall. Is he your ex-friend or something?" Daisuke muttered, blushing timidly.

"Never met him, before that. I only know what people are saying about him." That he's rich, popular, beautiful and a real gentleman, but I'm not gonna tell Daisuke that. That's just boring, don't you agree? He's not a good match with Daisuke. Daisuke needs someone a little more...Wild, untamed and handsome and sexy. Someone to push him around a little. Someone like-!

"What are people saying about Krad?" Daisuke wondered as he gave a cute pout.

"I...really shouldn't tell you that. Especially not with his friends around." I whispered back. Well too bad Daisuke is so damn curious isn't? I grinned at I saw him throw sad glance at that Raiden guy next to me.

"They can't hear us."

I turned to look for myself. The others' eyes were glued to the small screen above our seat, with headphones in their ears, and you could hear the horrendous sounds of screams escape the headphones.

"So?" turning back, I felt Daisuke's arm brush my thigh as he leaned closer. Is it just me or did it suddenly become a lot warmer in here? It sure felt like that. "Dark." He whispered, as he came closer...and closer. "Hug me." He begged. I felt my arms move on their own, slipping around his waist to pull him closer. How can I deny him anything? And he fits so perfect in my arms too.

"Dai.."

"Shh, tell me. What have you heard about Krad that makes you dislike him so?"

Grr! Stop talking about him, when you're hugging _me_ damnit!

"That he's a player who makes a hobby of breaking hearts." I growled. I know I know, shame on me. I just don't like the idea of Daisuke with that...that freaky blonde! He doesn't deserve him. Daisuke is...mine. Hmm, I quite liked the feeling to that. Yes, Daisuke shall be _mine_. If it's means having Daisuke, then I guess being gay has its benefits.

Daisuke looked away sadly as he wrenched himself out of my arms. _Come back here and hug me more! _"Oh, I didn't know that."

Wait wait...I think I'm feeling something...is it guilt?

Nah...

It's just the potato chips. I think I've had too much salt. Ewwkk!

I really need something to drink. I pressed the black bottom above me, leaving Daisuke to think for a bit. He had lots of time for that now. The plane wouldn't reach our destination til 5 am thereafter we'll

have to spent another three hours on a bus. Or so I heard from the others.

* * *

---**KraD**---

* * *

The air was laced with a thick haze of heat from the many sleeping forms of Azumano high's student body (which meant over half of the plane), there among was the occasional noise of snores, fidgeting bodies, slurping sounds of water being consumed greedily after waking up with the taste of Bleep in their mouth, and once in a while the annoying flush of the small toilette. 

Though some slept, some were also awake. Like Krad for an instance. Even with the thin fiber blankets, they had all received, it still felt cold, sitting by the window. So he wasted away the precious time in which he should gather energy for the upcoming day, on watching the lithe figure of his sleeping roommate.

That's right.

He watched _Daisuke_, who were sound asleep right next to him. But something was amiss.

His eyes narrowed at the larger hand, holding Daisuke's in a firm grip. Dark Mousy, Azumano high's heartthrob, had begun swaying to the other side. It was so obvious. Krad gave an irritated snort at the purple-haired man, who so shamelessly, held Daisuke prisoned in his clutches. Dark wasn't good enough for Daisuke. Dark didn't have the slightest idea of what Daisuke had been through, it was true, he didn't know very well either, but Daisuke had confided in him about the loss of his mother. Question was, how much did Dark know? If he knew anything at all. What did Dark mean to Daisuke? Did Daisuke feel for Dark only a tad bit of what Dark felt for him?

"..Mmh..."

He stiffened, hearing the slurry moan of Daisuke slowly awakening.

Krad's heart started pounding and he gulped down the lump in his throat unable to remove his eyes from the red-haired tenshi. He could have sworn that his usually loose pants seemed to tighten around his waist, not his legs.

Daisuke, cute, adorable Daisuke. Right in this moment when Daisuke's eyes fluttered open to look at him, drowsily, he couldn't help but stare in awe. Cheeks holding a soft glow of redness from sleeping, lips, soft, delicious subtle and luscious, filling his eyes, with a unexplainable crave to taste.

Daisuke suddenly felt the grip on his hand tightening, having only vaguely noticed that Dark was holding his hand in his . He fought down the blush as a strange warmth seemed to spread to every part of his body. Taking his eyes off Dark's death grip on his arm, he turned to see Krad stare into nothing absentmindedly. Why was he still awake? Had he slept at all?

"Krad? Why are you still awake?" Came the weak mutter, as Krad was pulled away from his train of thought.

"I couldn't sleep." Was the simple reply, as he turned to smile at Daisuke, who smiled back at him.

"Aren't you tired at all?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the innocent gleam in Daisuke's exquisite ruby orbs. Daisuke's expression turned from innocence to confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You,"

"Me? Naze desu ka?"

Ignoring the question he turned to window, enjoying the first-class view of the starry sky, since there would be no clouds to block the view.

"Krad? What are y-" Daisuke halted when he felt a soft pressure from Krad's index finger on his lips, successfully quieting him.

"Shh, do you wanna wake the others?" Krad whispered, a weak smile tugging on his lips as Daisuke fought bravely not to stutter, still feeling the gentle touch on his bottom lip.

In darkness of the plane, Daisuke found himself being pulled out of his seat, into the inviting lap of another, not knowing what to make of it. Daisuke let it happen, taking in a shaky mouthful of air as Krad pushed at his back, making him bent over still in this awkward position in Krad's lap, to better see through the window. Ruby eyes brightened immediately at the breathtaking sight.

"Sugoi!! They're so pretty, I can't remember the last time I was able to see stars like this!" Daisuke beamed, enthusiastically. Oh how Krad adored the way that, you could practically see the stars reflecting in the younger boy's eyes as he stared open-mouthed at the view.

"Maybe, but not as pretty as you." Krad mused aloud, knowing the youth was too enthralled with gazing at the stars to take notice of him.

Oh, Daisuke.

Pretty, beautiful and sweet Daisuke _was_, and would always _be_ - an enigma to him.

* * *

**X**---**DarK**---**X**

* * *

"Come on Daisuke." Dark practically hoisted him into an empty row, and thereby claimed the other seat next to him as Krad approached them. On the inside he cackled like a mad-man, enjoying the hateful glare Krad sent him as he was forced to take seat in the end of the bus,_ very_ far away from his Daisuke. On the outside he remained as calm as he know could be, when you had Daisuke sitting so close to you. 

They had finally gotten off the plane and into the bus, now only three hours away from their hotel, and all the students seemed a lot more lively, even if it was only 5:45 in the morning.

With a triumphant smile, Dark leant towards his cute prey, hugging him out of sheer joy. Why the hell did he feel so happy all of a sudden? Because Daisuke sat with him? (Not that Daisuke had a choice in that matter because Dark had just ran off with him, he'd been daisuke-napped!) Sure, that would be one reason while another would be that none of his so-called friends, Krad, Raiden or that other guy was anywhere near them.

"D-dark!...can't brea-the!"

He loosened his 'hug' on the smaller boy a little, but refused to let go of him, hiding a exultant smile from his friend. ' Oh how sweet revenge was'. "I'm sorry, I just missed you so." Dark grinned at him, partly affected by the two kilos of pure sugar which he'd devoured in less than an hour.

"But you sat next to me for the past five hours. How can you miss me?" Daisuke wondered aloud, massaging his sore neck. He really hated sitting up and sleeping. Ouch - was that a crunch? It sure sounded like it!

Dark grimaced, still slightly pissed to have woken up barely an hour prior and found Daisuke soundly asleep, head resting on Krad's shoulder, and to make it worse, Daisuke was no longer holding _his_ hand but Krad's. With nothing to went his pent-up anger out on, he'd had a hard time resisting the urge cut off that stupid long ponytail of blonde hair. But the thought of what Daisuke may do to him, should his desires have been carried out, was to say the least, very traumatizing.

Still, who was to stop him from dreaming about it?

**-.-.-.-.-.-Dark's freaky mind Theatre.-.-.-.-.-**

Dark: (maniacal laughter) Muhahaha, you're gonna pay for touching my Daisuke! (Grabs overly large scissor and grasps a sleeping Krad's ponytail.) (Daisuke awakes) Dai-chan! (smiling innocently)

Daisuke: Just what do you think you're doing!? Why are you holding that scissor?!

Dark: Daisuke, I...I just...(Drops scissor on the floor.)

Daisuke: Don't want me near Krad, is that it?

Dark: H-how did you know?! (pout)

Daisuke: I know because I'm in your head, you freak! Stop thinking about me and leave me the fuck alone.

Dark: Wait Dai-chan! I really_ really_ like you. That's...that's why I can't bear seeing you with another man.

Daisuke: Why would I be with another man, I'm straight. Wait a minute...You're gay?! _THE_ Dark Mousy is GAY? I can't believe this is happening!

Dark: Ehh...I guess I am, but... hey! You said you knew what I was thinking. Surely you would have noticed the many wet dreams if you're in my head.

Daisuke: ...what? (Dangerously low tone)

Dark: Oops?...(curses beneath breath and runs for it)

Daisuke: W-wet dreams? About m-me?! YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CASTRATE YOU! (Suddenly a knife appears in Daisuke's hand)

Dark: AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIHHHHHH!!!! (Screams like a little schoolgirl) I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Daisuke: SORRY? WELL SORRY IS NOT GONNA SAVE YOU THIS TIME!!! HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ME THAT WAY!!!

**-.-.-.-.-.End - Dark's freaky mind Theatre.-.-.-.-**

He flinched. Okay, so maybe he should just stop thinking about it at all.

Ahhh! He felt a small squeeze at his shoulders, and found himself immediately giving in to the comforting touch. Ahh, Daisuke, perfect Daisuke with his soft hands that seemed to hold this magic touch, it wouldn't be wrong to say that he felt like a lump of clay in Daisuke's expert hands.

What was he thinking, Daisuke wasn't_ psychotic_. Daisuke couldn't harm a fly anyway, his heart was much too big for that.

"You looked tense. Thought I could help you a bit." Daisuke tilted his head, looking at Dark cutely. He was surprised to feel the older tense again, under his 'innocent' gaze. Dark could have sworn that Daisuke just did that to mess him up. And he wasn't gonna lie, it worked! But not the uncomfortable way, it was pretty safe to say that he felt very very comfortable, and maybe a little too happy to see Daisuke,_ that_, his tightening slacks was a evident proof of!

Pushing any thoughts about a murderous Daisuke out of his mind, he pulled down his bag from the shelf above and placed in his lap, to hide the now painfully hard bulge in his pants. He allowed himself to sneak a look at Daisuke as his hands started sliding down to his lower back. Daisuke smiled brightly at him as he noticed Dark's eyes resting on him. Dark smiled back nervously as his eyes travelled to the younger one's lips.

Daisuke's lips. They looked so much more lush this morning. Florid and soft and . . .Oh kami. What was he thinking?

But they did. They truly did. His face was pale, pure white skin, but not pale enough to look unhealthy. If you looked closer you could even see the negligible rosiness, staining the warm and smooth, cheeks. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this, but ever since that kiss, he couldn't stop thinking about the sinfully sweet taste of Daisuke. He had been so lost, in those delicate lips.

Rebellious crimson bangs fell gracefully across his cherubic features. A angelic smile tugged on the younger boy's lips as he reserved all his attention to the knots in Dark's back, that kept him from relaxing, but to Dark, he was just_ gorgeous._

Dark gritted his teeth. How he hated his leather pants! Whenever Daisuke was around, his pants seemed to shrink. As if thy weren't already tight enough!

Of course it couldn't just be _him _getting bigger, now could it?

Certainly not!

* * *

**X**---**Daisuke's PoV**---**X**

* * *

"N-Nan..NANI!!!???" Sensei practically screamed at the hotel's manager. 

"G-gomene...it seems that we've made a minor miscalculation." The now frightened manager stuttered, tapping away at the computer to find a solution to the 'minor' miscalculation, as she called it.

"Minor miscalculation!? You gave one of our rooms away to another school!!! How could you make such a blunder!?"

Aside from the fact that we were one room short, everything about the hotel seemed..._expensive._ But still, isn't it down right stupid to have a _white_ carpet in the lobby, where various guests are trudging around with their dirty footwear?

Krad had decided to help the discussion between our teacher and the hotel manager move on, I'm sure he could make a good lawyer, politician or judge since he has a gift for speaking his mind... and Dark, was sauntering towards the me and the others, a impish gleam in his eyes.

I was sitting... Alone. The other students would rather sit in each others lap on the other couches because there was room enough, than sitting with me, isn't it great? I'm so fucking popular! Or not.

"Dark-san!" Is it just me or did Dark just flinch? Yeah that was definitely a flinch, just like at the airport. Why can't she see that she's making Dark uncomfortable? I can, so why the hell can't she?

A moment after Risa had latched onto his arm. It wouldn't surprise me if her whole body was smothered in glue. She's _so_ so clingy.

I'm pitiful aren't I? Feeling jealous because someone else is talking to Dark, I never thought I'd sink this low. I was happy that Dark accepted me, but still I'm starting to get too attached, he has a life too, I shouldn't burden him with my problems. I should be grateful, he's my friend, even though I'll never understand the friendship that we have.

Dark smiled, though I could see how fake it was. It kinda gave it away, when I noticed his eyelids were twitching in annoyance.

"Hey, Risa, did you want something?" Dark spoke with his usually warm tone, that usually caused a few girls to swoon. Even I felt strangely warm when he spoke like that. I guess I'm no better than those girls, since I like Dark too. Dark is so clueless.

_'Yeah, she wants you. Isn't it obvious? Everyone wants you, because you're hot and single.' _I blushed as I realized that I'd been seconds from actually yelling this at his face. Dark glanced at me warily, before a bright smile broke out on his face. Curse it, now I'm probably blushing again. I liked his smile, I_ loved_ whenever I got the chance to make him smile, It feels good to know that _I_ made him smile. I feel like the luckiest boy on earth right now. He smiled at me!_ Take that Harada Risa!_

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask if you want to go to the beach with me this afternoon, the teachers said we could rest today. Riku, Takeshi, Mio and some of the others are tagging along. It's been a while since you've been with any of your friends." She spoke, an possessive edge to her voice as she threw a hateful glare my way. "You've been...distracted lately."

"Risa, I really don't know..if.." He stopped and watched with disgust as she battered her fake eyes-lashes at him.

"Then it's a date!" She squealed, tugging slightly at his arm as if expecting him to embrace her.

"No! I...promised to spent time with someone else. I'm sorry, I can't today." Dark tried to escape the arm-lock.

"Then cancel, whatever could possibly be more important than me..." Dark looked like he was about to burst out laughing, when she suddenly added, "And your friends?" Wee, you really saved that one didn't you? I thought sarcastically. I truly believe I've never known anyone as self-centered as Risa Harada, even Riku had never been _that_bad.

Apparently Dark thought something akin to that too. Actually I don't think I've seen Dark that annoyed before. Well, aside from the times he's bumped into Krad, but other than that. What's with those two anyway?

"Look, I already have someone I've planned to take to the beach so go with the others. I really don't have time for this." Dark snapped, pulling away from her arm-lock, rather roughly, much to Risa's dislike. "Besides, you guys already got your rooms, Takeshi me, Daisuke and that blondie over there are stuck here with one room, so you see the problem? I can't even go yet!"

With that he walked over to me and plopped down on the couch beside me. I felt slightly relieved that he'd rejected her, it felt like I'd won something, even if I shouldn't feel this way, I couldn't help but want to do a little victory dance, but Dark would probably think I'm weird if I did.

"Daisuke, you're going to the beach with me later, aren't you?" He stretched his arms, arching of the couch and sat back down, now with his left arm placed around my shoulder. It felt good. At least someone wanted to sit with me, and...hang on...did he just ask me to the beach? But, how can I, if he sees me in shorts, then... I mean I'm not exactly _pretty (_and I don't pretend to be either), he wouldn't want to be seen with an outcast like me, he has a reputation to think about. People were already talking, and blaming _me_ for Dark's sudden '_change_' as they put it.

"Sure!" But on the other hand, I can't say no to Dark. It's no reason to turn him down just because I look like shit. I should have learned by now that Dark wouldn't judge someone by their looks or else he would have never befriended me in the first place. Right?

I could feel my heart pounding a little faster as he flashed me a smile and started ruffling my hair. I still don't understand how he can even get himself to touch someone as ugly as me, it's almost as if he really likes me. In a like like way. I know I wouldn't mind f he did, but as if that's ever going to happen.

"So cute." He muttered as he pulled, me back on the couch and sat on me, when I'd tried to get up to avoid another assault, which would almost guarantee a loss of self-control. I can barely look at him without being reminded of that kiss.

"Wah!!"

"Dark...! You -!!! Stop tickling me all the time!" What I meant was, stop tickling me in public, people are starting to look at us!

I could see Risa fuming a few meters away, as she turned on her ridiculously thin plastic heels and returned to 'the group'.

"But you're so cute when you're angry." Dark breathed against my face as he dug his fingers into my sides, making me jolt in another fit of laughter. Dark probably didn't know, but right now he gave his fangirls (and boys) another reason to hate me. No matter how stupid the reason was.

* * *

**X**---**KraD**---**X**

* * *

"Unacceptable! You can't be serious!"_ 'How could this have happened. This can't be happening, not in a million years am I gonna sleep with that arrogant-!' _Krad thought angrily. 

"Well, we don't really have a choice. We had two of our rooms switched with two 4 pers. rooms, to make up for their mistake, that's why you'll have to share you're room with a third-part, I'm sorry, but that's the way it's going to be." Sensei muttered, tiredly. "Here's the key, your room will be number forty-one so go get Daisuke and Dark, and tell Takeshi to get his ass over here while you're at it."

_'Why! This ruins everything! Daisuke and I was supposed to be alone. Not with that arrogant son of b!!' _

"What happened?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Raiden looking at me mirth shining in his azure orbs. "Got your plans trashed didn't you?"

"Yep, and why the hell are you so happy anyway?" He growled, picking up his pace even further as the other seemed to tag along. He really didn't need this right now. He needed a nice relaxing bath to clear his mind, since he wouldn't risk chasing Daisuke away with his bitter demeanor.

"No real reason, I just can't wait till we get to the beach I heard its close."

"So you can have have a peek at the freshmen girls, I assume?"

"Nah, not completely what I had in mind actually, more like boys, and a special someone who'd look quite delectable in a pair of tight speedoes, if you can guess who?" The other grinned as kinky thoughts of a half-naked Dai-_uke_ passed his inner eye, much to Krad's annoyance, since it wasn't that hard to imagine what type of images invaded the other's mind.

"If I find out you've done something-"

"Relax, geez, I'm _not_ a molester, I just find him, attractive." Krad made a coughing sound at the 'I'm not molester' as the other added as an afterthought. "And you can't really blame me, can you?

"..." Nope, that he couldn't.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your chance. I've thought for a while and I knew we'd be needing these! So Kraddie, what do you say?" Raiden exclaimed cheerfully pointing at a mysterious black bag on the floor. Krad's eyes widened as he seemed to share the others train of thought.

"How the hell did you get that past the security?" Was the first thing Krad thought of.

"Well, You know how I went to the bathroom just before we boarded."

"Yes, and so?"

"I had arranged with Kouji for him to send this, air mail as 'fragile content' to this hotel, of course I knew that this would never be a good trip without a little fun, ne? This will definitely spice things up a notch!"

"That still doesn't explain how he got 100 liters of alcohol past the security, damnit Rai! That thing had to go through x-ray at some point!"

"Not to worry, it's here isn't it?"

"You know what will happen if the teachers search your room and finds this!"

"Well, there's only one way to get rid of it then! And that is to drink it all. I can't wait to see those fucking preps get wasted!"

* * *

**X**---**Satoshi**---**X**

* * *

The rooms where nice and big, but there was one major problem. The bedchamber had been divided into two separate rooms by a thin wall, and each one of those rooms, where equipped with a double-bed. Question was now, who got to sleep next to Daisuke? 

But then Daisuke had gotten the (In his opinion) fine idea that Krad and Dark would be sharing a bed and then he could sleep alone. Had this idea not been proposed by Daisuke himself, it would have immediately been shot to the ground, but since neither Krad nor Dark could see any other way to go about this they decided to take the subject up later, when they where actually in need of those beds.

After unpacking his large trunk, in silence. Mostly due to the fact that Krad and Dark was too busy to glare at each other to notice the question in the redhead's eyes. Daisuke shrugged it off, thinking that they just needed to get to know each other better, so they could become friends. Daisuke sighed. Dark had an almost eerie aura of happiness to him since Krad had announced, stoically, that Dark would be sharing a room with them. Much to Dark's fan-club's terror and shock.

Daisuke had had enough and was resting by the table around the pool-bar, waiting for Krad and Dark to get along and come with him to the beach. Krad had insisted on following, since he couldn't leave Daisuke alone with a someone who was likely to plan on killing Daisuke's innocence. Daisuke of course had no idea what the hell he was talking about, much less did he _want_ to know.

Daisuke's eyes fell on the lone figure of a pale boy, sitting a few seat away from him, leaning on the table, his eyes were narrowed and his head bent as if he had a headache, icy sapphires, glinted dangerously to anyone who would dare messing with him. Daisuke though thought that the almost emotionless expression was rather intriguing. He noted that the boy was clad in what looked like a thin shirt, halfway open, but other than that he wore nothing except for a set of loose shorts, made of soft white fabric and a pair of pitch black sunglasses, standing out on his pale features. Odd combination really. However the boy was by no means normal, he held this special aura about him, saying 'I'm out of your reach so stop dreaming'. But he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the pale toned chest, this boy was certainly well-build, not overly muscular, more like lean, soft and lithe. As if on cue the other boy turned around catching his gaze.

"Some people would consider, staring at one single person for five minutes an offense, you know." The blue-haired boy commented all of a sudden, waking the redhead from his trance and causing a bright blush to appear.

"I-I..I'm sorry-"

The other lowered his head as if immediately regretting speaking up, when seeing the uncertainty in the redhead's eyes.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." The other looked back a him, a stony expression, leaving Daisuke to wonder if the other was able to do something as simple as showing emotion.

"Y-you are?" Daisuke couldn't stop himself from letting the question slip. He would have expected the other boy to sneer at him or something but was surprised when the other's expression softened slightly as his lips turned into an _almost_-smile, simply regarding his question with a weak nod. When Daisuke thought the other boy had done that to end the already hopeless conversation that they'd had going for ten seconds the other spoke up.

"I'm Satoshi Hiwatari, and you?"

"D-daisuke..Daisuke Niwa." The redhead blurted out, feeling a sudden warmth spread in his cheeks.

"So Daisuke, what brings someone like you out here, all alone?" The other put pressure on the word alone.

"I-I-erm...I'm waiting for my friends, they...don't get along very well." '_Friends? It feels so weird to actually say it...but now, I do have friends, so it's not a lie._' Daisuke thought to himself sadly. He knew he should be happy, but he wanted more than friends, he wanted someone to care about him, to love him.

"What kind of friends are they if they can't put their differences aside and be together, for you at least if not for their own benefit." The other boy said, Satoshi was it?

* * *

**X**---**Dark**---**X**

* * *

Dark sent another death glare Krad's way and stormed towards his trunk digging in and searching for his swimwear, but got a hold of something else. He pulled out a small parcel, covered in Emiko's neat handwriting. Dark thought the worst and was afraid to open and see. He hid the parcel away and took another dive in another vacuum bag. Luck wasn't on his side today, and he was forced to take an extra look of the first bag. His fingers snatched something that 'felt' like his swim-wear, but with something harder inside. And this time he indeed did fetch what he was looking for...wrapped around the parcel! 

Dark had had enough and ripped off the paper saying 'To Daisuke and Dark', only to find some long white item. What the hell was this? He read the bold letters spread across the thingy. "_E-X-P-L-O-R-A-T-I-O-N C-R-E-A-M?_ What the hell is Exploration Cream?" Dark wondered aloud, as he felt someone poke his back. "Get the hell away from me you-Erhh...Daisuke! Hey I was just looking for my swim-wear and I--"

"What's that?" Daisuke snatched the item from Dark and looked it over, eyes going wide. "Why do you have this? You know Sex isn't allowed in our rooms and that the boy's are not allowed near the girls' quarters-"

"Sex? but I just..." Dark looked confused.

"Dark, you do know what this is right?"

"Yes...erh, not really."

"It's lubrication...for w-well..., to make the intrusion smoother, when you...have s-sex." Daisuke stammered, blushing bright red, but this time he wasn't the only one.

"MOM PUT IT IN MY TRUNK!" Dark yelled through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is taking you so long? There's some blue-haired kid outside asking for Daisuke." Came a third vice. It was Krad. His eyes landed on the white tube, then turned to Dark, anger evident.

(To Be continued...very soon!)

* * *

Sorry for the spellies, I'm to lazy to correct them and I write fast and sometimes click wrong. 

**POLL!**

**What will happen in Sex Games part Two? Well, Dark has to...**

**A)**...Race against Krad in nothing but...underwear.

**B)**...Eat all the strawberries placed over Daisuke's body, with a blindfold on and only Daisuke to 'Guide' him.

**C)**...Hide from his fangirls and ends up in a forest with Daisuke, the only problem is that it's nudist territory! Wah!

**D)**...Dress like a girl.

Find this poll in my profile and vote!

**Here's a little preview of part two just to mock those of you who wants lemon. I'm sorry I can't help it, I'm pure evil! n.n**

_Feeling something rather large glide against his inner thigh softly, made him break the kiss with a small squeak. His face had now turned to a shade of plum, as he eyed, the in-his-opinion, impressive size of his best-friend. "Wait! We can't do this!"_

_"Why not?" Came the husky reply, as Dark dug in to nip at the tender skin of his nape, smiling mischievously at the object of his desire._

_"You won't fit!"_

_Dark froze for a second and to Daisuke's surprise started chuckling, kissing the tip of his nose playfully. "Don't worry, you will stretch, so it won't be a problem. Just relax."_

_"But I can't relax! Not when I know how big you-mhh!" Dark had effectively silenced Daisuke by crushing their lips together, in another hungry kiss, coaxing, begging, and persuading the smaller with a trail of nips and kisses along the frail jaw line, bringing out small delectable noises, from his, ravishing, bewitching and utterly aesthetic bed-mate. _

REVIEW/Evil laughter/


	11. Ai no Geimu II

**Sex Games**

**by: Prince Feilan (Feilan87)**

**Part Two (of three)  
**

**.:Ai no Game:.**

* * *

"Satoshi?"

Daisuke brushed past them to open the door, only to find that it was indeed the bluenette who'd been seeking him out. Dark groaned, feeling his 'stalker' alarm set off. Upon seeing the cold sapphire eyes, scanning the room and landing on him and Krad to finally stop at the pretty redhead's cheerful face.

"Did you want something, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked, smiling.

Not missing Dark's glare, Satoshi hurriedly held out something for Daisuke. "You forgot this."

Ruby eyes widened in recognition. His purse, he'd almost lost it. "I..I'm so...Thank you!" Before either of them knew what'd happened, the bluenette found himself in a tight embrace. The shock was gone, almost immediately afterward. Daisuke pulled back realizing what he'd done, but to Daisuke who wasn't used to all the attention and people being this nice to him was overwhelmed, by the smallest favor. "I'm sorry, I was just.."

Ignoring the now painfully obvious glares so bluntly directed at him, not just from the amethyst-eyed teen but the blond as well, Satoshi assured the now flushed Daisuke that it was alright. After all, how could he possible complain? He was now pretty damn sure that neither Dark nor Krad would mind being in his shoes right then.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost this." Daisuke heaved a sigh of relief as his fingers dug straight into the purse, fishing out a small photography of Hitomi Niwa. His eyes looked like they were going to water, but he held back. "Thank you very much for bringing it. If there's something I can do then.."

"It's perfectly fine Niwa-kun, but I must be going. See you around I guess." The bluenette dragged away his steel glance on the smaller boy, letting it fall on Krad who just like Dark sucked big time, when it came to hiding. "Oh and one more thing. You should tell your friends that it's rude to listen in on other peoples conversations."

With that Satoshi left. Krad's jaw fell and he looked like he most of all wanted to follow the creepy kid and strangle him, but went towards the bathroom after huffing angrily mumbling something about a shower .

But Dark was elsewhere in mind. The picture in Daisuke's hand had caught his eye.

Getting Dark's curiosity stirred was a dangerous thing and Daisuke would soon learn this the hard way. Without a warning Dark came up on him from behind, pulling Daisuke's back, against his front, with a firm hug around the boy's waist as he rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder looking over the photo in Daisuke's hands.

"Wow Dai-chan you never told me you had a sister." Dark wondered aloud, eyes scanning every curve of the seemingly young woman. Then added thoughtlessly. "She's almost at pretty as you."

"W-what?" Daisuke exclaimed pushing away from Dark's grip, but got the picture snatched by Dark in the process.

"But you are!"

"Not that!" Daisuke blushed helplessly. "She's my mother Dark. Why would you think she's my sister?"

"Your mother? But she looks like a twenty year old!"

"She was twenty-four when this picture was taken." Daisuke pouted, trying his best to look offended, but going by Dark's smirk and the darkened amethyst locked onto his with some indescribably emotion in them, he knew, even before it happened, that he would soon get glomped, and that it wasn't really working all that well.

"Give me back by picture!" Daisuke jumped, trying, though hopelessly, to reach the photo in Dark's hand. Problem was. That Dark was so much taller than him.

"Nah, I don't think so...What can I have in return if I give you back your 'mother'?" Dark enquired, smiling darkly. Daisuke shrunk under the intense stare. Now he could see that emotion again. But what was it? It looked strangely, like...lust? But not just lust...devotion maybe? No that couldn't be, Dark wasn't devoted to anything but his perverted ways.

"W-what? Have?...but I don't have anything. You know tha-what do you think youaaaaahhh!" Toppling over as Dark towered up over him, he landed on the clean wooden floor with Dark on top of him, smirking insanely, like he'd just won the lottery.

Blushing furiously Daisuke squirmed to get free as Dark straddled him shamelessly. "Dark this isn't funny, get off!" Daisuke tried his best to not focus on the full view he got of Dark's god-like build, from those firm thighs clenching him in place, to the flexing muscles that suddenly seemed very visible through skintight black wife-beater, that aside from it's simpleness looked outstanding on Dark's strong body.

Yet Daisuke had failed to notice till just then, that Dark had pinned his arms above his head with a predator smile plastered to his breathtakingly soft lips. "Shh, do you want people to hear you and come look for you? They might misinterpret our, compromising situation, don't you agree? I mean lying under me like this..." Dark released his arms gently but not making to get off anytime soon as he watched Daisuke shiver when his hands started gliding down the underside of his arms ending up halting at his now heated cheeks, ruby eyes unable to focus on the source that invaded his personal space so carelessly. "Vulnerable...blushing...Oh my...Your skin is so soft."

"No, Dark...not now." Vision clouded through the almost closed lids, mind in a state of deep incoherentness followed by blissful wonder. He barely noticed Dark's hands burying themselves in his hair or crawling under the hem of his sand-colored t-shirt, stroking his pale skin fondly. "I'll give it to you..." Dark murmured as he leaned down looking straight into Daisuke's half-closed eyes, suddenly widening, becoming painfully aware of the lack of space between him and Dark at the current moment.

"If you kiss me." Ruby eyes widened, and if possible his cheeks had gotten just a slight tint redder than before, his whole expression screaming confusion and shock.

"Dark! Stop fooling around already it's not something to joke about, get off, please?" Trying to hide the disappointment in his voice Daisuke turned his head to the side. He didn't really mind Dark sitting on him, the only problem was that it made him blush and stare. Come on, who wouldn't stare when you had every girls' and boys' dream guy pinning you to the ground with a full view of his body? Daisuke sure couldn't not state. So that left one option.

The others heart pounded as Daisuke turned away from him, surely disgusted with Dark's no less than blunt request. No it was worse than that. Daisuke thought he was just joking, and that meant that Daisuke hadn't caught any of the hints he'd left. Obvious hints. To Dark at least. Apparently Daisuke was still as oblivious to his advances as he was shy, timid, reserved, reticent, introverted, retiring, self-effacing, withdrawn, timorous...and many other synonyms, ect ect!

Sighing heavily Dark leaned down to whisper in his ear "Who said I was joking?"

Daisuke shivered under the silent words, suddenly becoming very aware of the warmth from Dark's body, his waist hugged by Dark's firm thighs. Feeling such heat just around the waist was always a bad thing. Just like cold air would give you goose bumps, it also made certain parts of the body shrink, and opposite in heat those said parts would grow, and this was one of those situations where the heat almost promise to bring misunderstandings. Lucky for Daisuke, Dark was too focused on the dusty blush that still lingered at the redhead's cheeks... Or so he thought till he felt the roll of the larger body and clash of hips, forcing him to close his eyes tightly, biting his poor bottom-lip to avoid gasping.

Dark was unsatisfied with this and pressed harder against the helpless redhead.

"..nghh.." Incoherent noises escaped his throat as he felt the warm breathing against his lips. Eyes screwed tightly shut, and body tingling involuntarily. What was this sudden rush of heat, that seemed to control every little nerve in his body?

Dark smirked, amethyst eyes just a tad bit darker than usually, knowing fully well what he did to the smaller male. He had decided that if Daisuke didn't like him yet, then he would make sure to make him fall. And fall deep. But if Daisuke by some lucky chance did like him a little then Dark was sure to reveal himself by acting like this, however he never got to think the thought through as Daisuke moved closer, ruby eyes taking on a much deeper shade of red, that was the last thing he noticed before he himself was moving down to claim the exquisite pair of lips, eyes closing.

Upon making contact, Daisuke immediately froze as he his insides were set aflame, thoughts turned to mush in an instant as the intoxicating scent of Dark invaded his senses, the long silky tresses of Dark's hair dangling in his face. He barely noticed when Dark's lone hand reached under to support the back of Daisuke's head, against the hard floor underneath.

The older's eyes went wide open as Daisuke suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss, making the amethyst-eyed male moan unintentionally into the thus far, simple kiss. The roles has turned and Daisuke seemed to have regained some control as he let his travel across Dark's chest while giving a sudden, harsh nip at the soft bottomlip, presented so carelessly to him, to redirect the attention off his still travelling hands.

Too late Dark noticed that the photo no longer resided safely in his hand, and secondly that he right in this very moment felt himself be pushed over with Daisuke on top of him, though still liplocked. Enjoying a last taste of the heavenly tingle of warm lips, Daisuke pulled away hovering victoriously above the flirty teen.

If this was all he could get from Dark then he wouldn't hold back from playing along with the other's games. He was confident that he would survive as long that he could at least be friends with the boy that made him doubt his feelings, the one to make his heart flutter and make him smile and laugh at jokes that - if told by anyone else - wasn't funny - at all.

"Hey! Thats not fair!"

"You're a sore loser." Daisuke smiled sincerely, feeling he heat from before still rushing in his body.

Dark hmpf-ed a grumpy, "Am not." in response, before the handle of the bathroom door creaked and Daisuke literally, jumped off Dark.

Krad looked suspiciously at the two figures on the floor, Daisuke sitting next to Dark who was still lying down, smirking evilly.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing blonde boy, just foolin' around a little right, Chibi?" Dark moved into a sitting position, turning to meet the eyes of a fuming redhead, who seemed to have finally gotten over their sweet little moment in an instant.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME CHIBI!"

* * *

--

* * *

Among mountains of golden sand and spread-out beach towels, the trio found themselves fighting a very brave war - to put up the parasol. And with Dark as the chosen one in this particular war...how could it go wrong?

Yes, Dark would very much like to know that, coz while Daisuke and Krad had moved a several steps away from the purple-haired teen - in fear of catching some of the sand that came flying randomly round and about in a radius of fifteen feet - the people who'd been lying very close to them seemed to have moved as well, apparently not wanting to shower in sand either.

"Dark, maybe you should let someone else do that? Just an idea. People are starting to leave!"

"Whaaaaat? I can't hear you!" Dark called back. Stubbornly trying to unfold the parasol. Why couldn't things ever be as easy as they seemed?

"I said, let me try."

Dark stopped for a moment as his eyes scanned the blonde, grinning sadistically as he bowed down to lean his head on their small roommate's shoulder, making him tense, but relaxed immediately afterwards. Hmmm, let Krad help and let him be the hero? Nahhhh...but! Letting Krad help, while cuddling Daisuke on a sun bed? That could work!

Smiling mischievously, he discarded the parasol in the sand and turned to Krad. "Fine, let blondie-...I mean Krad do it then."

As he said it several sighs of relief from the other sun-suckers were heard as they leaned back again now hoping to suck something else than just sand, as the parasol were neatly unfolded under Krad's expertise, and of course, Dark saw his chance and threw his crush over his shoulder, setting off towards the water with the smaller boy screaming jumbled curses and hitting Dark's backside continually with his fisted hands, knowing fully well that Dark was enjoining this to the fullest extent.

However angry he was as his small body collided with the icy water, and as he broke the surface he could hear Dark cackling over him. Good thing was that now the cool water suddenly didn't seem so cool on his skin anymore.

Jumping, and latching onto Dark's body he forced the violet-haired teen to take the dive as well, but unlike him Dark came up spluttering and shivering, glaring at Daisuke who'd finally released him and started to swim back in towards the beach as fast as possible.

"Hey get back here!" Dark yelled following as he mere seconds after got hold of a foot. "You won't escape from me so easily!"

Daisuke struggled against the hold but was soon back in the arms of the devil with still no Krad in sight to help him.

For a moment his thoughts were led elsewhere as he focused on the feel of Dark's bigger hands, now on his waist, warming his pale skin. And for once he became aware of Dark's eyes, scanning his body... hungrily?

How could he not feel like a piece of meat under that intense gaze of his best friend. Quivering as the sun disappeared behind a sea of clouds, leaving him open to the cool ocean breeze, but it wasn't really only that either, it was the confusing temperature-difference of his hips, that were warmed by Dark's impatient hands, to his pale backside covered by nothing but small rapidly cooling pearls of water. Reflexively diving down into the water, since it seemed so much warmer than the air, he brought Dark with him, and the next moment, Dark could see no more pale skin as his eyes was met with the salty ocean water.

Feeling the playfulness arise in him all of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around the slick body of his mate, guiding Daisuke's frail legs around his waist, which he to Dark's surprise did willingly, to not get thrown under water again.

"You know that salt really hurt my eyes." Dark scowled, as his tense muscles seemed to calm at the soft weight of Daisuke against his chest, as he leaned back into the water floating father and father away from the beach.

Daisuke's mouth dropped as he felt the water cooling rapidly which could only mean. "Get us back!"

"Why?" Dark's smirk only alerted the frantic boy who started thrashing to get free from Dark's simple yet firm hold around his waist.

"I can't reach the bottom anymore! A-and there are whirlpools around here! Dark please!"

Panic slowly took over the boys mind as Dark stopped up with the water almost reaching his chin and who clung to him just to keep his head above the surface. Suddenly to Daisuke's shock, Dark let go and he was left on his own to swim frantically to keep at the surface. He had always been a good swimmer, but with the panic seemed to make it that much harder to control his movements. "Dark?"

He looked around searching for the other teen, but barely able to see the beach anymore and it scared him. "DARK! Where are you!"

Waves pushed him underwater, and he fought bravely to break the surface again feeling his sight blur. He reached around his neck for a the borrowed diver-mask, and put it on. Loosing his contacts at a time like this could be fatal.

Dark's sudden disappearance seemed to breathe new life into his fears and his head turned to look for a purple mess of hair in every direction. His heart pounded relentless in its ribcage, no matter how much he called he felt utterly helpless.

"D-dai..!" His head shot in the direction of the voice and caught sight of a figure a hand reaching up over the surface waving at him. He swam as fast as he could towards the hand that disappeared back into the ocean just a moment before he could reach it.

Feeling a weak tug on his foot he inhaled a lung-ful of air and let himself get dragged under to the source of the pulling, angry to see Dark look up at him with his own mask strapped on, and would surely be smirking if he could without letting water into his mouth. Daisuke though, was busy glaring daggers at Dark for worrying him for no reason, and only noticed till Dark grabbed his arm that they were floating a few meters from the sandy ocean bottom, or rather what there was to see of the it.

Colorful plants swayed in the gentle waves of the clear water, and fish swam about undisturbed by their visitors while crabs clawed themselves into hiding, moving sideways. Slanted light reflected on the surface, piercing through the deep water like swords of sharp light. Dark's normally tan figure seemed a lot paler underwater and it shone strangely in the light, that had managed to break the surface.ted off the surface.

Time seemed to pass much too fast underwater as Dark pulled him to the surface again to fill them with the much-needed oxygen.

Smiling and still panting for precious oxygen, Dark said. "I read…somewhere that this place…is known…for...their coral reef. I thought you would like it."

"You were right, I've always wanted to see… I thought about maybe becoming a diver you know... So I can travel all over the world… and… and visit Great Barrier Reef In Australia or… the caves in Mexico…or both.." Daisuke told until a small wave covered his mouth, leaving him spluttering. Dark chuckled; having somewhat regained his normal breathing as he reached out to draw the other closer. An action that seemed for the moment, to go unnoticed by Daisuke himself. To Dark's instant dislike, the boy's skin had cooled rapidly, that being despite the good temperature of the water. "What are you doing?" The defensive redhead demanded to know as Dark started to stroke his upper arms, lower arms and hands, entwining his fingers with Daisuke's that were starting to get wrinkled, like a raisin.

"You're too cold." Dark said worriedly. "Maybe we should get in." He continued to massage the boy, making him flush and having Dark wonder where all that blood in his cheeks suddenly came from.

To Dark's surprise Daisuke immediately wriggled away from his gentle rubbing, glaring at him. "I don't wanna go yet! I wanna see more." Followed by a pout.

"We could swim towards the beach…underwater? How does that sound?"

The hurt look Daisuke wore worsened, leaving Dark wondering how the hell he managed to pull that off. To him it would be the look of someone, having just been denied the privilege of life. How could he possibly be the evil one in this situation?

"But Daisuke you're freezing cold. I don't want you getting sick for the rest of the trip. You'll have a lot of people worried for you."

Daisuke snorted at the last comment. Was Dark really so blind that he hadn't already been able to see that no one cared for him? Actually he was pretty sure that that Risa girl would be thrilled to hear he had to stay in bed, far away from Dark, but then again… some part of him would love to see her pissed off and annoyed as hell over him being around Dark. He'd never liked her. She was nothing but a spoiled 'Rich' girl, and of course, it didn't help that she was the head for the Dark Mousy fanclub. Hell no would he let her have that satisfaction, AND there would always be other days to explore the ocean, wouldn't there?

Dark readied himself for the worst, not expecting the sudden. "You owe me an ice-cream if I get first!" from Daisuke as he pulled down his mask and immediately dove under and speed swam towards the beach, yet again leaving Dark with the most priceless what-the-hell expression on his face.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Dark yelled as he followed suit, following Daisuke who seemed to have packed some energy for this.

Only around 100 feet from the beach Daisuke threw a glance back, seeing that Dark wasn't there. Where the hell was Dark? Had he disappeared again?

That's when his train of thought was disturbed when his whole body suddenly jerked as something soft a warm, collided with his underside, wrapping its arms around him. He looked down glaring at Dark who clung to him and slowed him down. The next moment they'd changed position and Dark had him in a one-arm-hold dragging him towards the beach along the surface. "I didn't know you could be such a cheater, my dear Chibi."

Daisuke glared at Dark as his feet were starting to scrape at the sandy bottom. In a swift movement he was pulled out of the water, now hanging graciously…over Dark's shoulder, bottom front of course.

"Touch me and you're dead." Daisuke spoke dangerously low as Dark raised his hand to get a small innocent grope. Daisuke was satisfied to see the hand drop, followed by a disappointed "Aww…not fair.."

Feeling a sudden bout of exhaust make his body lax, he decided to just let the short walk continue this way, but was relieved no less when he felt his backside connect with the warm towel covering his sun bed. He kept his eyes closed to prevent being blinded by the sun and shivered slightly as the hands putting him down slowly slid from their grip on his body, and he felt a sudden urge to feel those hands holding him again.

"What the hell did you do!?" Daisuke heard Krad's angry voice, obviously greeting Dark.

"Nothing that concerns you, Blondie. Stop bitching already, we were only having some fun." Dark shot back not in the mood for fighting, especially not with Daisuke as the audience.

"Tsk…Mommy." Muttering a last insult to his blonde rival he threw himself on his own sun bed only to find that the parasol apparently only covered Krad's and Daisuke's beds.

* * *

**-x-Riku-x-**

* * *

Two years. Two very long years, filled with longing glances and guilt tearing at your conscious. It had been forever, but still she couldn't ever forget.

She kicked a load of sand resting at the back of her foot.

"Riku! Stop throwing sand at me! Look what you did! Now I have to sweep sand off my towel again." Risa sneered, pushing herself up into a sitting position to yet again wipe her towel.

Staring blankly at scene unfolding itself, not so far away, she ignored her twin without much difficulty.

She saw Dark jump onto Daisuke's sunbed, arms encircling Daisuke's waist shamelessly, making them both roll over and fall right into the sand. Daisuke squirmed and yelled in anger.

"DARK! FOR GODS SAKE STOP THAT!"

Her normally calm façade twisted in anger for a second. She almost couldn't bear watching, how could he have gotten so close to him in no time? It wasn't fair. He was hers.

He was untouchable. Yes. That's how she remembered him. No one could ever get close to him. He would flinch by the mere touch of his another human touching him. Daisuke was untouchable! She was sure of it! That's why she hadn't worried when leaving Daisuke's side, coz she was convinced that he would never give himself to anyone. But Dark whom he had only met weeks ago, could carelessly embrace her Daisuke! It didn't make any sense at all. Why would Dark steal away Daisuke's attention, was it for the pleasure of bothering her? Was it just another of his cheap tricks? Had Dark known all along…what Daisuke was to her? Hadn't she intentionally ignored Daisuke for years so that no one would dare to relate them to each other in any way and try to steal him away?

Daisuke had rejected her. The memory brought a stab of embarrassment closely followed by the biting feel of anger and hate…hate towards herself. Even now she couldn't blame Daisuke for anything. Daisuke had been too innocent, he had unconsciously rejected her…and she could live with that excuse. But if Dark were to gain what she couldn't manage…?

She could never forgive that! If She couldn't have Daisuke….then no one should have him…how could this have happened? Despite Dark's idiocy it was obvious to everyone else, that his sudden change of behavior around Daisuke was nothing like a very good friendship, it was too affectionate, the he stared stares, the way he touched and the way he hugged her Daisuke, yes even the way they seemed to be in an everlasting lover's quarrel!

Dark was…a very love struck fool. It was a surprise that he hadn't noticed himself, and Riku…she was only just starting to get over the shock that Dark had for once shown genuine, sincere interest in someone, and moreover a person from his own gender.

"Daisuke! Come back!!" Dark called helplessly trying to get up as Daisuke ran through the scolding sand with bare feet.

"Daisuke please come back! Im sorry! I didn't mean to get sand in your eyes!"

She turned away unable to hold back her laughter as Daisuke ran towards the nearest bathroom for fresh water and… shelter…from a certain someone. Dark wasn't a threat. He would sooner or later make Daisuke hate him. Maybe she didn't have to worry too much after all?

"Dark you bastard! I told you to leave him alone!!" A blonde guy had emerged from the third sunbed, angrily and throwing a sandal after Dark much to the distress of many girls watching the scene from around the beach.

* * *

**-x-Daisuke-x**

* * *

That damn pervert! Now he had lost his contacts as he rinsed his eyes for sand. Couldn't that pervert leave him alone for just a while? He was actually trying to distance himself a bit from Dark, but as always nothing seemed to go his way. And now he would have to walk back to the hotel half blind. That would simply be crushingly great, right?  
He flinched at the squeaking sound of the door.

Preparing himself for getting pounced he hid in a corner, only to be happily surprised that the blur of colors didn't show any purple, therefore…no Dark. The person went straight to the closed toilet seemingly without having much notice of him.

For the first problem, how was he going to get back to the hotel? He was pretty sure he could find neither Krad nor Dark. The beach was after all still at least 500 meters away and he didn't really feel like begging some random person to show him the way. That of course was out of question since it was much too embarrassing.

The flushing sound of the toilet alerted him as the stranger aka. Mr.Mass-of-blurry-colors came into view. Pushing away from the sink he used his hands to 'feel' his way to the nearest wall, thereafter he let himself drop to the dirty sandy stone-floor hugging his knees. Surely either Dark or Krad would appear when he'd been gone for a certain amount of time right?

"Hey? You there, are you alright?"

The stranger bend down in front of him, reaching for his chin to see his face better.

"Niwa-kun?!" Daisuke perked at strangely familiar voice.

"W-who is this?"

"Quite rude aren't you? We only just met a few hours ago and you've already forgotten my face?" The other chuckled as he insistently pulled him to his legs. He could tell the other had silver-ish blue hair, who..?

"Hiwatari-kun? I'm so sorry! I-erh…you see…I accidentally washed out my contacts because I got sand in my eyes." He blushed feeling utterly embarrassed, being caught so helpless by his new friend.

"I see, then let me help you back to the hotel, alright? And remember to call me Satoshi."

"I really don't want to trouble you-" Satoshi seemed nice, and quite mature too, not like the handsome Dark who could never have a serious moment in his life, or the bold and provocative Krad.

"Don't worry, its no trouble at all, actually I was supposed to go there now anyway." The bluenette assured him. "Follow me, it's not so far."

The walk back to the hotel had been nice despite feeling a little tense and stumbling a few times, where after Satoshi had insisted on holding his hand (which ended up with holding his whole arm instead) so they could walk closer. Daisuke blushed further as he heard the familiar sounds of giggling girls, whispering and pointing at them as they passed the outdoor pool. They entered through the open doors of the dining hall and barefooted Daisuke had no doubt about the remnants of the beach he dragged inside the newly cleaned and closed-off-for-commoners-and-guests-till-evening dining hall.

"Hiwatari-kun, are you sure this is appropriate-? I mean-"

"I told you its fine already, dad family owns this hotel anyway so its not like the workers has the right to scold us, they'll just have to clean again." Satoshi smirked throwing a cool glance at one of the staff members hiding behind the bar. Daisuke didn't notice but somehow he couldn't help but feeling a bit dejected at the sudden coldness towards the servants and cleaners. Maybe this was Satoshi's bad side?

He seemed a bit snobbish. He kept his opinion to himself though, seeing as he had no right to judge anyone.

"Ne, Niwa-kun. Are you coming to the attending the beach party tomorrow night?" The blunette suddenly asked, sapphire orbs scrutinizing the unsuspecting redhead longingly.

Beach party? What was a beach party exactly? Was it just like an ordinary party except for the fact that it was held at a beach or something?

However embarrassing and humiliating it was to admit to himself that that he knew absolutely nothing about the being social at all…it couldn't be helped right? Since his father had never allowed him to visit classmates or "hang out" after school or attend parties.

He found that his curiosity had reached its peak.

…with no father in charge, it would be fine right?

* * *

xx I have to make this in three parts but now i've added some extra to the long preview so this chap is now 5500 words. so this is to be considered part 2 of 3.


	12. Ai no Geimu III

Title** - **Sex Games**  
Part -** 12/?**  
Author - **Feilan87**  
Warning -** This fic might not be for sensitive souls, so if you can't deal with violence and rape then please just click the 'back' buttom. Thank you!  
**Genre -** Romance  
**Pairing -** Dark/Daisuke, mainly and then there's small amount of Krad/Daisuke/Satoshi.  
**Rating -** M  
**Disclaimer -** The usual, don't own, don't sue.

-"Blah, blah..." Speech  
- 'Blah, blah...' Thoughts

**Summary:** Dark is the high school prince, while Daisuke is the silent and mysterious boy. But Dark learns that some mysterious are better being left unsolved. Contains: Love, sex, rape, betrayal, violence and much more.

**Sex Games**

by: Prince Feilan (**F**e_i_**l**a_n_**8**7)

Part Three

.:Ai no Game:.

**A/N… Forgive me for my disappearance. Plot thickens. And sorry, all the action related stuff is next chapter, or else this would be way too long for me. 5000+ words. I don't know, I suddenly woke up one morning and felt like writing this again. Gotta see where it leads, dont I? Here is an update.**

* * *

"Who do you like better? The blonde?"

"No, I mean he's sweet and all I especially like his eyes they are so dreamy…but Dark-sama is definitely more my type, so cool."

"I heard that blonde is Krad Hikari, his family owns a whole chain of hotels and restaurants and cafés, and Krad is the sole heir, he's definitely a nice catch!"

"Well Dark-sama isn't poor either! However I've heard some rumours…about his father."

"Now that you mention it, his father is always away right? Never coming for open house in school, its always his mother."

"Oi! They are coming this way girls! OMG! Krad-sama is looking at me! Kyah!"

And true enough Dark and Krad was really walking their way, however…

"Blondie, you got a horde of ugly bitches ogling your lower half, just saying." Dark laughed to himself, having thought ahead and brought a shirt along to the beach, since being good-looking didn't equal liking people eyeing your body too much.

Clenching his teeth Krad sneered. "I'm only doing this for Daisuke, seeing as his _good-for-nothing-best-friend_ chased him away, and now he's nowhere to find! Why do _I _have to be the one to unravel your mess!? Where's the justice in that, huh?"

"Che, someone is being a nag today."

Trying his best to put up a bit 'friendlier' front, Krad decided to get to business.

"Can I have a moment of your precious time, girls?"

"KYA! Krad-sama spoke to me!" The Girl closest to them suddenly whispered out loud in her moment of over-excitement.

"Give it up, Krad. They wont listen, they can '_see_' you but they definitely can't '_hear_', this is a friggin' waste of time!"

Krad and Dark was starting to get a pretty damn annoying headache from all the 'Kya, kyah!' This was going to be harder than expected.

"Dark…"

Turning around to face the newcomer, Dark recognized, the red-haired, shoulder-length girl as Riku, the girl he had at some point in his past _supposedly_, liked… a tiny bit.

"What do you want?"

"You're quite rude aren't you?" Sighing deeply, having already noticed with what kind of eyes, that new kid, Satoshi…had been looking at her innocent Daisuke with, Riku finally decided that Dark would be the lesser threat. "Stop glaring at me like that, I just came to tell you that he's with that four-eyed kid."

Dark's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

* * *

- III-

* * *

"Calm down you idiot! I'm worried about Daisuke as well, but you can't just tear down the door! People are gonna think you're a psycho! And I don't wanna be thrown in the same bucket as you!" Krad scowled.

"…_!"_

"Where the hell did that voice come from? Isn't that _ou_r bathroom?" Krad wondered, pressing his ear to the door.

"What are you-? Eavesdroppping?"

"Shh, you listen too."

"…_Nooo, I can't get it in…please help me.."_

Dark's eyes widened and he too, leaned in to hear better. "What the hell are they doing in there!?"

Krad heard a low chuckle from the bluenette.

"_Hmm, not so big is it, kind of small, and it's so wet.."_

"_No, no! Don't touch there! Don't touch it! Its dirty! It burns…"_

"What the fuck is this? D-!" Krad covered his mouth with one hand, and after sending the mauve-haired teen a glare, returned to listening.

"_Here, gimme your hand.."_

"_Dai-chan, you're making this difficult. Alright then I'll clean it, see? Wow, it's actually pretty squishy." _

"_Please hurry, it's…painful."_

"_You're too impatient, alright I'll put it in, relax and don't move unnecessarily, ok?"_

"_..O-ok…_

"_See? Its almost in, just a little bit more-"_

"…_!"_

"_You whine too much, maybe it just needs to be there a moment, just wait and see, in a sec. you wont feel a thing, except-"_

CRASH!

"Hmm, not so big is it?"

"No, no! Don't touch there! Don't touch it! Its dirty!"

"Dai-chan, you're making this difficult. Alright then I'll clean it, see? Wow, It's actually pretty squishy."

Satoshi pulled away and turned on the cold water, rinsing and cleaning his fingers.

"Please hurry, it's…painful."

"You're too impatient, alright I'll put it in, relax and don't move unnecessarily, ok?"

"..O-ok…

"See? Its almost in, just a little bit more-"

"…!" Daisuke flinched. It hurt more than he had expected and if it wasn't fixed pretty soon he might have a few problems during the next couple of days.

"You whine too much, maybe it just needs to be there a moment, just wait and see, in a sec. you wont feel a thing, except-"

CRASH!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Dark screamed as he smashed the door open against the hard brick wall, causing the door to break off its hinges and fall.

"LET GO OF DAISUKE YOU RAPIST!"

Unexpectedly, the scene that met them was quite different from what they'd expected.

Daisuke just stood there. Mouth agape. Only able to vaguely make out their blurry forms, watery eyes had clouded his vision from the continuous intrusions when Satoshi had tried to put in his contacts.

"What the hell is going on?" Daisuke demanded as he tried to wipe his tear-brimmed eyes with a clean washcloth, and his vision seemed to sharpen as the contacts fell into their place.

"But…I… We heard you making noises…. and then…" Dark was at a loss of words, how could he have been so reckless. Now surely Daisuke thought he was an idiot, no not just that, being considered an idiot would be a mild punishment.

"…And then this idiot acted on instinct and decided to smash the door in like a brute." Krad finished rolling his eyes at the speechless Dark.

"…" Satoshi stared in silence and then stared some more.

Never in all his life had he been accused of rape for being in the same bathroom as another guy, were these weirdoes indirectly calling him _gay_? How rude.

He found himself wondering why the red-haired boy associated with such foolish and to put it mildly, blatantly _dumb_ individuals. He smirked, these mittens would be easy to get rid of, actually they might even do the job themselves, as he could conclude from Daisuke's hands, now fisted and shaking ever so silently, like a volcano ready to erupt, however to everyone's surprise Daisuke loosened his grip only a second after sighing heavily. "I'm gonna go back to our room, oh and Hiwatari-kun, see you later."

What the hell did Daisuke mean by 'see you later?' but thought it best to not follow his friend just yet, if Daisuke's steely eyes had been anything to go by.

Dark growled, glaring at the bluenette who seemed to scrutinize him with his chilly stare, face still nothing but an emotionless mask. "If you have anything to say then spit it out and stop looking!"

"Right" Satoshi nodded to himself as he turned to the now doorless door opening, "I just thought I'd let you know that you should walk by the reception to report the broken door, the room number is 444 and you're paying for this door. That is all."

Idiots. Truly idiots.

Only had he walked a mere twenty feet until he heard the blonde break out laughing from within the room. The last thing that came to Satoshi's mind as he walked away was the relief of finally being able to leave the room.

He could forgive idiots, but that blonde was a nutcase. Though the blonde didn't say much, it's - yes 'It' - eyes were wild and unpredictable.

And he'd had bad experiences with nutcases in the past.

They always seemed to get in his way.

* * *

- x -

* * *

Daisuke disappeared through the doorless entrance, hiding the growing blush of embarrassment that he'd held back. He couldn't ignore the small part of him that ached hopefully whenever Dark did something stupid, for his sake. But it was also a bit too much lately.

He didn't know really if he wanted to befriend people or if a secluded life with just Dark and Krad was the better choice. When all you've ever known is a life as an introvert, it's hard to suddenly deal with new things, such as friends.

During this first day other kids had attempted – made a genuine effort at – befriending him.

It was all very flattering and Daisuke - although still shy and nervous - didn't really appreciate it when someone else spoke f_or_ him. He was perfectly capable of answering questions about himself, but Dark was maybe going a bit over the top and had started being overprotective and even started showing traits of a control freak, when he had so openly been rude to his new acquaintance Satoshi. He really liked Dark, he did but he was finally free, he wanted to make decisions on his own; he didn't need someone to monitor his every move.

Dark seemed to have a strop whenever he talked to others, and it annoyed him slightly the way he would try to control whom he could speak and not speak to.

"Daisuke!"

Krad had caught up with him, just as he had put his hand on the doorhandle.

"Hey. Um did you bring the key?" Yeah, he really was tired of other people, at least right now. He couldn't even greet properly and he knew that his half-assed greeting hadn't come out right.

Krad looked concerned but chose to ignore it and for that Daisuke was thankful. "Yup."

Inside the room he threw himself on the twin-sized bed, burying his face in a pillow and inhaling the scent of a newly changed bed. The darkness felt calming somehow as his breathing became weaker as he relaxed.

For the longest he'd wanted real friends, people to talk with, and a real loving family, but the contrary was also true, he was afraid of love. He desired it, to be in love. But it wasn't so much that, because when it came down to it, he was equally afraid of being tied down, locked up and monopolized, you name it.

And now he had the chance to gain all that, he had a choice, but he didn't know what he wanted. Perhaps it was a phase of uncertainty he needed to go through, one that others had gone through a long time ago, but Daisuke's childhood had been taken from him and he was in many ways, inexperienced in the social department.

How silly he was…

…Hadn't his father tied him down for years already? Why was he still putting bonds on himself? He was free now wasn't he?

With his father gone he should be able to lead a somewhat normal life, and yet it all still seemed too unbelievable.

He felt a shiver spread to his fingertips and goose bumps appeared. A small sob escaped his throat as unwanted memories flashed past his inner eye.

The sickening touch of those plumb fingers running over the pale white complexion of his chest as he had laid quietly, obediently and lifeless as a doll on _that_ bed, desperately urging his mind fly away to distant otherworldly places that no human could imagine or truly enter if they had never felt the severe psychological pressure of desperation that he had in those moments.

He was not Daisuke in those moments.

He was just a spirit, outside of a body.

He did not understand.

And he often found himself dreaming of the pale white image of a body, tied to that bed. That was not his body. Whatever happened was completely unrelated to him, but it scared him.

Nails dug into his arms as he wringed helplessly, in silence trying to fight off these returning nightmares. A nauseating feeling rippled through his being, shaking him to the core. He wasn't his own, and the body that should be his was dirty.

"Dark…"

Then the doubt probed his mind again and his eyes flickered open.

He shouldn't be close to Dark.

If Dark kept getting closer like this, he might get dirtied too.

"Daisuke you little fool. Don't huddle up in here like this." Not yet had his mind registered the words before bare arms towed him out from his little cave under the covers and into a sitting position.

"I just need some time on my own. I am sorry." He muttered not looking up at the blonde, now seated next to him. "But thanks."

"For?" Krad asked quizzically.

"For staying with me. I'm happy that we're friends." Daisuke finally said.

"Of course I would stay with you." Krad grumbled and made to get up. "I'll take a shower, you should get in after, and get some of that sand off of you. We're going out tonight aren't we?"

"Ya."

* * *

-x-

* * *

"How about a relay?"

"I don't know…seems kind of boring to me."

"It was you who promised to come up out some events for the party! Share some ideas yourself." The other girl nagged.

"How can I do all this alone!?"

"Excuse me, Mori-san, Ishiwaki-san." A third person said, and for the first time announced his presence. "I have some ideas for you."

Satoshi wanted to take this into his own hands since, the current student council members of each school, seemed to dwindle their time away with being. Girls.

"Satoshi-sama." Ishiwaki said in surprise.

* * *

- III -

* * *

Mr. Kurihara was grateful for a few things this evening. One, no teenagers roaming about in the hallways after ten o'clock, and secondly, the luxurious room he had to share with, Mrs. Tsuchiya, his female colleague who was sought after by most single men, and sadly, the married ones too.

But he was a teacher, he had to be professional and not let his emotions screw up this chance of a lifetime. Or what? Perhaps being forward was the solution. This was his_ last_chance to befriend the bosomy, Akari Tsuchiya.

The smug teacher turned on his heel, retuning to the suite hastily, his students long forgotten.

* * *

-III-

* * *

"Dark."

"No."

"Daark."

"No I said." Dark slurred, downing his third article in less thirty minutes. The teen laid sprawled across his classmate's bed. Who was it again? "What is your name miss?"

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mio. M-I-O. Do-you-under-stand-what-I-am-saying?" Ye, Dark laid sprawled across Mio's bed, or was it Mio's roomie's bed? Nevermind, none of that mattered,what did matter was that she was ruining his mood when he was just looking for a silent escape hatch.

"What is your problem?" Dark grumbled, feeling lightheaded already, due to a small dosis of whatever liquors he could find on the other boys' rooms, a small depression, a skipped lunch – _and_ dinner, and lack of someone. What was a depressed Dark to do when he was too ashamed to return to his room and face the redhead….

"Well, Im going to the beach now. You can sulk alone!" Mio declared whilst grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

…who was probably already at the beach with Krad and foureyes. _Thump. _Krad. _Thump_. And foureyes. _Thump_. God he hated this.

In a split-second the drunken boy rolled off the bed and jumped to his feet in an uncharacteristic way, albeit swaying the reaction was still impressive for someone who had been drinking.

"Wait up."

* * *

-III-

* * *

Daisuke turned the shower on, letting the water warm up. He quickly removed his clothes, leaving them in a small pile in the middle of the floor, and glanced at the mirror. His scars had become almost invisible, only some white lines remaining, but they almost blended in with his naturally pale complexion.

Yes, Daisuke Niwa detested his own reflection. There was nothing to admire about him. Scrawny, pale, red-haired, and not quite as tall as fit for a man, did he have any desirable traits at all? He could never be tall and lean like either Krad or Dark he feared. But he could still grow taller of course, however Daisuke knew deep inside that he had probably inherited that despicable man's smaller build, although his so called father's body was more sturdy and muscular, leaving out the beer belly.

Sighing he hopped into the water, and bit back the shock. He adjusted the water, which was way too hot for any living. His body felt a bit smudgy and dirty from the travel, the sand, and all the salt from the ocean that had a stiffening effect on his usually finer red hair.

"_I wonder what Dark sees in me_." Daisuke dug his head under the water. "_It is probably a phase to him. That player is just used to getting his way, I shouldn't let him control me_."

The water dripped from the soaked red mane. "_Dark kissed me…again_." He felt a painful clench, as thoughts provoked involuntary reactions from his suddenly tense body. His toes crumbled as he fought to push away the traitorous fake feelings. "_He doesn't love me. Don't be a fool. It is a game Daisuke, don't forget that. Do not be touched just because he is a bit nicer to you. Once you are willing and easy, he will forget about you and look for a new conquest, it is nothing but an experiment."_

After convincing himself that it was so, by repeating it to his inner mind enough times, he felt the calm spread. "_Treat others as they treat you."_He reminded himself.

As he rinsed his hair, he began to lather scented soap carefully over his body to scrub off the dirt. He finished washing himself off, and relaxed under the steady pulse of the water.

"Oh no…" Daisuke mumbled. He had forgotten to bring his change of clothes into the bathroom with him.

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Daisuke began to wrench what water he could from his hair before shaking his head like a wet dog. He dried it, brushed it, and tried to straighten the top part of his unruly hairdo, but probably not with much luck. Gathering his dirty clothes, he headed out of the bathroom, a wave of steam following him into the bedroom.

Daisuke rolled his shoulders as he walked through the bathroom door, noting the absence of any of his coveted friends in the main room. They had probably left without him, and in all honesty he was not even sure if he should go or not. Throwing himself on the bed, bare and only wrapped in a petite towel, his eyes fell on four shiny flasks at the bed table. Propping himself up in a sitting position he reached out for a flask, and started wrenching the cap off. A sweet smell came from it and teased his nostrils. Strawberry flavour - most likely - Daisuke concluded before lifting drink as if to toast before drinking the sweetness.

"_Whoever it was shouldn't have left it here_." He smiled to himself.

The drink was without a doubt not good for him, but somehow he liked the calm feeling it gave him, just sipping was pure elation. But, it didn't take long before the first bottle was empty, and should anyone wonder why he could tackle the next bottle straight after, that would be because he had skipped dinner.

Moments came and went and he had lost perception of time. How long had he been here?

He grinned to himself, rolling around half naked on the bed drinking some strange drink that made him feel really good. Actually his mood was rapidly improving and his body felt funny. When he clenched his hand it was in slow-motion, and when he made to get up he nearly fell to the floor, face first, but that was alright because he had fun. All his anxiety, nerves and tension had magically gone from his system.

He sauntered across the room, slowly mastering the slow-motion walk, and weakened balance. God he hated drunken people, but, that was till he had been drinking as well of course. He felt so relaxed and just…so good.

Giggling he dug into the contents of his suitcase and pulled out a gray, worn-looking shirt with loose neck and a smiley print on the front, and put it on to cover his bare chest. In his search for boxers he ended up pulling a pair of jeans out instead which he admired, and before he knew it he wore those too. As he jumped into a pair of flip-floppers to complete the, not so typical look, he reached for another bottle and was headed out the door and whilst swaying down the empty hallway, underwear was long forgotten, all that was on his mind was that he had to go somewhere.

Ah yes, he had to go to the beach. Satoshi was waiting. Why was it again that he didn't want to go before? That thought seemed so distant and silly now. All he could think of was how chill he felt about the idea of a party. "_Lets go_!"

Daisuke smiled lazily, tonight should be different, he would play with Dark.

* * *

Fires were lit; at three different places along the coast

"Enjoying the party?" Mio asked a slightly displeased Dark. The mauve haired boy didn't look like he had fun at all if the scowl, the thrumming fingers on his paper cup, and the empty look in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Oh yes, so much!" He said overly sarcastic, eyes watching the distant crowd in constant search for something. He sighed, even being drunk couldn't help him relax and enjoy himself. In the past he would have by now joined in on the beer relay with the other boys, or volleyball with Riku sitting on his shoulders, laughing and cheering him on from up top, whilst he enjoyed the envious stares from other boys. He had loved that feeling of being admired, not being arrogant or anything but he was attractive and he knew it, of at least that, he was confident. And confidence had saved his ass more times than he cared to remember, it had been enough and it had worked on the crowd. Unfortunately with Daisuke he had reached deeper waters where simply his looks hadn't been enough to appeal to him, in fact he wasn't sure if Daisuke even cared how he looked, he might be the only one that did not care at all.

Dark blinked and looked at the empty spot next to him.

If Mio had responded to his sarcasm he would have long tuned it out, but she had put down her drink and left the gloomy corner where he was currently hiding from the mass. Dark sighed, he was loosing his grip with his surroundings, whenever his mind wandered off to Daisuke. It was like he couldn't think straight anymore. And on a more serious note, he couldn't quite pinpoint the nature of his interest in his redheaded buddy.

His friend was sincere, innocent and stubborn, although a cry-baby and maybe that was what had drawn Dark in initially. The boy kept giving him mixed feelings, one day up was down and the next left was in fact right, and today bent was the new straight. Why he wanted a boy so much had bothered him for some time, he could accept being a rainbow, or whatever other colour may be used to describe one's sexuality, but what about the future, hadn't he also wanted to have kids of his own and being a father? He still wanted this, but then what did he want from Daisuke? Friends with benefits? Just friends? Or was this all a phase he was going through, and Daisuke might even want kids himself as well?

The possibility of Daisuke being married left him with a whole new sensation all-together, that could only be described as a heavy weight that left him in despair. If Daisuke were connected to another so intimately that they would have a child, could he bear to watch it and still be close friends?

A weight slipped from his fingers, and the contents of the cup spilled into the sand leaving a soaked spot.

* * *

Amongst the high-heeled trollops and the drunken boys, currently engaged in a game of volleyball in the dark of the night, she spotted Risa sitting on Keiji's shoulders, looking a bit washed out, and her sister knew that her makeup mixed with perspiration was by now beginning to lose its flair. She should have never tried to pair her sister up with Dark, it had been more trouble than it was worth, but what you don't do for family, is limited. So, it was also her job to remind Risa of visiting the bathroom soon if she didn't want to hear her whining tomorrow about how humiliated she felt, when pictures would start to surface, and a blitz in her sweaty face at this moment meant death. Thank god for the dim bonfire light, that covered up the flaws.

Riku reached the bar, leaning over the glossy wooden surface and waving at the bartender who smiled at her, his azure eyes twinkling with hidden energy. He seemed awfully familiar. "One moment missy!"

The ebony haired bartender had been sitting with Dark and Daisuke on the airplane. He was serving a pink drink liquid that foamed at the top, Riku concluded it wasn't a fizzy or even a mix thereof.

"Rikuu! Rikhu! 'e won!" Came her sister's bubbly voice from behind, and sure enough the brunette was running towards Riku in her short white summer dress, smiling sluggishly, brown eyes dim and clouded and her cheeks glowing red.

"Do you want some water, Risa?" She asked her mellow sister who swayed slightly unable to keep her balance.

"Water?! Nooooo. Whyy are you soo meean Riku, I h-haf hardly 'ad anythin'" Risa cackled like a fuming hen.

"You should have eaten more, you will be very sick later." Riku commented, and turned when she saw the bartender approach her out of the corner of her eye, he bent under the table to pull out some more bottles from a cabinet, and she sighed.

In hushed tone she told her sister. "Risa go to the bathroom, it is just behind the cottage. You are looking like a panda."

Risa looked around woozily, before her brows furrowed a bit as she put the sentence together, word for word inside her cloudy brain.

"Ohhhhhhhh." She squeaked more boisterously than she meant to a minute later and scurried off in the direction of the cottage, hiding her face with her arms so obviously that it made Riku shake her head and sigh. Sometimes she wondered how the two of them could be twins. Riku had been drinking too, and was also a bit tipsy, but she could still think after drinking, unlike most of these kids.

"What would you like, miss?" The azure-eyed bartender said somewhere next to her, surprising her.

"Anything really." She abruptly stopped scanning the place and sat herself properly in one of the chairs.

"I get to pick, eh?" The boy behind the desk made an uneven but sweet smile, looking thoughtful. "Then you shall have a Red Snapper."

Red Snapper?

The boy mixed light rum, Galliano, a bit of grenadine and what appeared to be cream. And served it in a cocktail glass. "There you go, try try!" He said energetically. Where did he get all that darned get-up-and-go from?

She sipped a pit of the pinkish drink, and found it's creamy taste soothing amongst the buzzing of all the people sitting around her.

"Raiden? Are you in the bar, I was sure you wanted to be more 'out there'" A soft voice came from just behind her, she froze as the newcomers scent invaded her nostrils. That guy smelled so good, and she could almost feel the heat radiating off of his body, when he was standing so close.

"Haha! You made it! Krad said you didn't want to come!" The guy named Raiden chuckled, giving a full-blown smile from ear to ear now, showing off a set of pearly whites. "Daisuke we missed you. Look at that drink! The Red Snapper, do you want one? I just learned to make it this morning!"

"Is that the only drink you can make then?" Daisuke teased, unknowingly leaning in over the frozen girl in front of him, who held her glass in a stiff grip.

Riku shivered, all interest in the pretty bartender gone as she memorized the sweet scent of Daisuke. It had been so long, so very long, since she had been this close to him physically. How could her body still react like this? She didn't know whether she was happy, or sad, or…or…what she felt but it was overwhelming and she fought hard not to reach out and hug her first love.

"Of course not! Mmh, you are looking different today, Dai-chan. Have you been driiiinking?" Raiden inquired smirking as he waved another guy over. "Toru! Isn't Daisuke sexy?"

She heard Daisuke chuckle at Raiden as he pulled his friend close and pointed excitedly at Daisuke, and then she noticed.

Daisuke wasn't blushing. Daisuke was not nervous. Daisuke was accepting a compliment with a laugh. This Daisuke was not a shadow, this was a Daisuke she thought had been long gone.

_This was Daisuke before he left his foster family to go live with his dad._

* * *

-III-

* * *

Dun dun dun dun...

If there are still readers, then ty for holding on through the years, and see you on next chapter.

Thank you guys for all your kind reviews, you have all been very patient with me. Perhaps one day you will be surprised and see this chapter update and return to the story, it may in later today, in a month or even in years, but the story will remain right here.

- Feilan

Next chapter - **Chapter 13** - **Let the games begin**


End file.
